Traps
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Life is full of them, some of our own making others made by well meaning persons. Sarah falls into a trap, and is released by Jareth, but is his release only a bigger trap? A bit of Evil Jareth in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Traps**

**By **

**PaisleyRose**

**Disclaimer.**

**Yada yada yada, I don't own it. **

**Brian does and does nothing with it.**

**So, I'm gonna use it! Again and again and again.**

**Prologue.**

_They say time heals all wounds… they lied. Sarah had wounds, deep wounds, and they never healed. Something kept them from healing…or rather some one._

**Chapter 1. The happy couple.**

Robert stood up; Karen looked at him with unmeasured pride. He raised his glass of wine, not able to keep the smile from his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the happy couple."

All eyes turned to Sarah and the man at her side, Eric Landers, the man Sarah was going to marring in a matter of hours. Everyone commented on how handsome they were together, and how happy they must be. But Sarah Williams felt anything but happy this evening. What she felt was trapped.

She kept that feeling to herself as she reviewed what had brought her to this travesty of a rehearsal dinner. How could it be that she was allowing this charade? She had looked in the mirror before the rehearsal and wondered who it was that was looking back. It surely could not be Sarah Williams who at eighteen had moved to New York to go to collage. Not the Sarah Williams who at twenty-one had taken the Broadway theater district by storm when she co-stared with her mother in a production of 'The Miracle Worker', the girl who could not be kept down….How much her life changed after that little touch of fame, she could not express. It had been a wonderful run, and she had gotten offers for staring roles on stage and on soaps. Instead of taking the opportunity and running with it, she'd chosen to go back and finish her degree. Then the dark days came, just days after her graduation from the collage, Linda and Jeremy had been killed in a senseless accident. A drunk driver had smashed head first into the vehicle Jeremy had been driving. All three were killed, thankfully it was instantaneously. Sarah had the sad duty of arranging the burial and renting out the apartment shared by the dynamic duo. Everything in the apartment was related to their upwardly spiraling career. Each item became difficult to deal with. Sarah was told by her mother's lawyer in New York that a furnished apartment the likes of this one would fetch a wonderful rent and he offered to take care of everything. There had been a will, after all Linda's first husband had been a lawyer, and he had imparted to her a good deal of knowledge. She had maintained a will from the day she'd become a name. Most everything was left to Sarah, as was expected, including a bank account that was nothing to be sneezed at. Jeremy surprisingly had also named Sarah as his beneficiary. When the will was read, and put into probate, she was assured she'd been well looked after. New York without Linda and Jeremy was too depressing to cope with. Sarah closed up the little apartment she kept after phoning Karen. She went home. That had been well over a year ago. 

Sarah remembered the first time she'd seen Eric; he had been in her father's office on the day she was delivering her financial statement to the office. She knew no one on the planet could take better care of her than her Daddy. Eric had been in the office reviewing a case with Robert when Sarah was announced.

Eric Landers was handsome. He was tall, nearly six foot six. He had dark hair that was thick and full bodied with deep waves and never seemed to fall out of place. His eyes were like honeyed mahogany. He dressed with style, and spoke with wit. In every way he appeared to be perfect. Appeared…

Had Sarah been able to look at that moment into his soul she'd have seen how imperfect Eric really was. But he was a master at keeping up the mask of appearances. He offered her what sounded like heart felt condolences on her loss, his voice cordial and solicitous, as he wormed his way into her life. Her father seeing the young man's interest, but also not knowing his heart, invited him to dinner. That first dinner had gone well. He had been quiet and kind to Sarah, or so it seemed.

Within two months he had become a regular visitor at the Williams home. It was only then that he suggested that Sarah go out with him. His first suggested outing had seemed harmless enough; he suggested a concert that he's arranged to get tickets to. Sarah was surprised to find their picture in the paper the following morning. She would not have known about it at all if Karen had not spotted it in the Society section. They had called her a Broadway hopeful and Eric, an up and coming Lawyer.

The following week, Eric invited her out to dinner. She was not sure why she accepted. But she had, and she thought she'd had a good time. He was good company, witty and refreshing. Then once again she found their picture in the morning paper, or rather Karen had.

A month later Eric made a very public proposal to her; Sarah, overwhelmed by his ardor, or what she mistook for ardor, accepted. He publicly presented her with a ring that was more of a boat anchor in Sarah's opinion. She was use to wearing understated jewelry, like the garnet ring she'd had as a teenager. She had loved the little garnet ring, a ring she'd given away…long ago, far away… Because Eric had been so public in giving her the ring she had no chance to tell him how much she hated it, and request to exchange it for something a bit less gaudy.

Now she was regretting ever having agreed to even going to that first concert. It began when they were started to make the plans for the wedding. Eric seemed to be in a great rush to have this wedding, but Sarah wanted to wait until she was out of mourning for her mother. Eric gave in, unhappily, to waiting until a year had passed. He insisted that the marriage take place as soon as possible after the anniversary date of her mother's passing.

When Sarah asked Karen what she thought, she was told that perhaps because Eric had never known Linda he didn't understand. Sarah should have listened to the voice in her head telling her to run, move into the apartment in New York and get away from the man who was now so domineering.

He had insisted on a large wedding, while Sarah would have preferred a nice quiet ceremony with just her parents and some close friends. Something that could have been done in the family parlor, small but tasteful. No, insisted Eric vehemently. Their wedding was of great importance, and had to be done right. He had insisted on St.Paul's the largest church in town, even though neither of them was a member of the parish. He had insisted on a large bridal party, and had even suggested whom she should have served as bridesmaids. He also was not happy with her choice of Maid of Honor; he had wanted his sister Rachel to be maid of honor. However Sarah didn't know Rachel well and had asked her school friend Heather to stand with her. He had demanded that she take Rachel with her to pick out the wedding gown, and had been strong armed into choosing the gown Rachel thought appropriate. The only reason he was even asking Toby to be a member of the grooms party was to impress Sarah's father who was now one of the Senior partners of the firm.

Sarah more and more wondered who the real actor was here, her or this man. She was going over the lists for this outrageous production when she noticed that not once had he said anything about the honeymoon. Not where they were going, not how long they would be gone, not what she needed to pack, nothing.

It was less than a week until the wedding and she was getting jittery. She'd been plagued by dreams, dreams she could not even remember when she'd wakened. And she was putting it all down to stress. She showed up at the office of her Father's firm just before lunch one day. Eric's secretary looked upset at seeing her.

"Is Mr. Landers expecting you?" she asked holding Sarah back from entering. "He's with a client right now." She was nervous and her voice shook. She glanced fretfully from Sarah to the door.

Sarah stepped back. "Oh I'm sorry, Molly, I had no idea. No he's not expecting me, I thought if he were free we could discuss some last minute wedding details." Sarah normally liked the staff here at the firm. But today Molly seemed, well to be perfectly honest, she seemed strange.

Molly's hand shook as she reached for the intercom. "Mr. Landers, sir."

"I told you not to disturb me!" a voice barked.

Sarah stared at the intercom, shocked at how he was treating the girl who was his right arm.

"Miss Williams is here sir." She said quickly, ignoring the bark.

There was a long drawn out pause, then a quick. "Tell her I'll be out in a moment."

Molly tried to smile, failed miserably and pointed to the seating area. Sarah took a seat and started to read a magazine. Moments later Eric escorted a woman out of his office. She was tall, willowy and bleached blond. She looked expensive, Sarah thought to herself, very expensive to keep. Her clothes were designer, not off the rack either. She moved like a pampered cat, and had cat eyes. The woman looked down her nose at Sarah, but had a cordial face painted on as she was swept past the daughter of one of the Senior Partners.

"I'll see to everything, Miss Morgan." Eric was saying in a business voice, but he was flushed and didn't look interested in business. He did however look interested in the person of Miss Morgan.

Sarah looked at her for a moment and wondered why she seemed so familiar.

Eric turned to Sarah, and coldly addressed her. "Come in." He walked into his office and sat down. "I would appreciate it if you didn't drop in unannounced, Sarah. I'm a busy man."

Sarah looked over her shoulder as she entered, "So I see." She looked back at the man whom she was engaged to, "Too busy to finish planning our wedding?"

"I was under the impression all our plans were approved of and set to go." He regarded her with cold eyes, eyes that held no warmth for her at all just now.

"Well the church and reception are on schedule," Sarah said taking a seat, "But I've no idea of where we'll be spending our honeymoon. Care to clue me in, so I pack appropriately?"

Eric leaned back in his chair, "I thought I'd told you, oh well, can't think of everything. There won't be a honeymoon, not at this time…I'll be going into trial the Monday following our wedding…it's a very important case and can not be postponed."

Sarah sat blinking, "What?"

"Well have a nice weekend at the Indian Head Lodge Spa, and perhaps plan a trip later in the year." He went on not the least bit concerned with her response to the news.

"Eric, are you kidding?" She asked standing up, "A weekend at Indian Head Lodge? We're having the reception there."

"Yes, convenient." He agreed. "I gulf there regularly."

"And when did you plan on telling me this?" She found her temper rising.

"I though I'd informed you already," He went to a folder on his desk and went over his notes. "I can't see how it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" The sarcasm ran like a waterfall. "Slipped your mind! Do you not understand that every girl dreams of a nice honeymoon? Slipped your mind." She stood up and began to pace. "This entire wedding has been your production, but when it comes to the honeymoon you …what…fall flat?"

"Calm yourself." He said coldly.

"Well a weekend at Indian Head Lodge and Spa won't do." She said, "A weekend!"

"Sarah, with a little bit of effort on your part, I'll be a partner in time. My giving up the frivolity of a lavish honeymoon will be seen as highly important to the Senior Partners." He began to fiddle with his nails, nails that were always manicured to perfection. "It's not like we were actually planning anything special. Oh by the way, I'm giving up the lease on my apartment, and we'll be moving into the Crown Complex in a month. So we'll be staying more than a weekend at the lodge… don't bother with moving your things to my place before the ceremony… we'll have to see off some of your mother's furnishings and things and buy new once we settle into the Complex. I've leased one of the penthouses and I believe we should go ultra modern…"

"It's all an act, isn't it Eric?" she sighed deeply.

"No, Sarah, not all of it. I think you'll make a very good wife. You're pretty to look at, smart and able to converse…" He stood up. "It's a very smart business plan and arrangement." He opened the door and waited. "I think you should leave now."

Sarah stared at him. "Eric…"

"I've business to see to…. Oh and I won't be having dinner with you this evening…something… has come…up." He smiled coldly. "I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner." He didn't even bother with trying to kiss her goodbye. He hurried her out the door and shut it, humming to himself.

Sarah left the firm's office and wandered though the town, completely forgetting she'd left her car in the firm's lot. When she made her way back to the lot she saw Eric and the Morgan woman standing in a close clench, his hands where they should not be. The Morgan woman was responding to his assault willingly, and begging him for more. He shoved her into his car, moved to the driver's side and drove out, never having seen Sarah who ducked down as they drove past.

That night Sarah had a dream, no scratch that, it was a nightmare. She was on stage, but it was not a play, it was a smaller stage. It was a dark and dingy nightclub kind of place. She was dressed in a scanty little costume that left nothing to the imagination. It was green satin, with gold trims, and tassels, and she was in stiletto heels. The place smelled, it smelled awful, and it wasn't going to get better she was sure. There was stale smoke hanging in the air, body odors and the smell of a strange alcoholic beverage. The alcoholic beverage was the smell that got to her, it was so damned familiar, but she could not place it. In the darkness sat patrons of this hell-hole joint, some huddled over drinks, others playing some kind of game of chance. The bartender was a big burly man smoking a stale old cigar and barking orders.

The stage area was dark except for where it was lit by some kind of poor excuse for a spot light. In the center of the stage stood a pole, just below the stage and to one side was some kind of ill conceived orchestra seating. Directly in front of the stage sat a group of men, hooting, hollering and demanding the show.

Sarah stood backstage, behind a curtain, watching and waiting. The big burly bartender tossed some kind of bone at the orchestra and they began to play. It was the strangest music, something out of a hallucination. It was eerie and had lots of strange horn sounds. Then it sounded like a strange kind of piano…or harpsichord…or something that was akin to a keyboard of a synthesizer. The melody was haunting and sad, as it droned on. Sarah found her self undulating sensually to it. She moved toward the stationary pole and wound herself about it as she danced. It became almost waltz like, and she moved to the edge of the stage, receiving cat calls from the men in that ugly front row.

She could make out three of them; one was a squat little man, with huge hands. His blue eyes looked at her like he was ready to cry. The second man was wearing an eye patch, and whistled constantly at her. The third stared at her and drooled, he drooled a lot. She felt very nervous about these three. The first one kept slapping his knee, and hooting at her to come and sit. The second one just whistled and winked his good eye at her. Sarah felt relief when the song ended and she could escape backstage again. Even though she was clothed she felt naked, and exposed. She hid in a dark corner of the backstage area, hopeful that she would not be seen. Then hands fell on her shoulders, and a voice moaned gently in her ear.

"Sarah, don't keep me waiting."

The voice startled her into waking, a voice she'd not heard in years. A voice she'd long ago convinced herself belonged to someone who simply didn't exist. A voice of something dead inside her something long gone. She covered her mouth with her hand; it was cold as the grave. She shivered as she rocked herself to and fro. Tears fell freely, as she stole from her bed, wandered down the dark hall and peered into the bedroom her brother was sleeping in. She stood over his bed and whispered, "It was just a dream…" Softly, she placed a hand to his hair, stroked it as she had many times.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The owl sat alone on the branch outside the boy's room. He sat here often, keeping watch. No one ever noticed. He sat watching with great round dark eyes that saw everything and kept the secrets to himself. How long he'd been coming there only the boy knew, and he knew enough to keep it to himself. There was much the boy and the owl had in common, much they didn't want shared with others or made common knowledge. It was easy enough to throw others in the house off. The Father was too busy with his practice, what time he spent with the boy was spent in the lower level of the house. The mother was busy trying to be the perfect wife, and looking out the window she didn't see anything but the old tree in the front yard. It was the sister who was now back at home he had to be careful of. For Sarah Williams was a powerful woman, even if she was not aware of it and the owl had already felt her influence.

This night was different, from the window he could see the young woman Sarah had become was suffering. His all knowing eyes could perceive that she was in dire straights. Night was his time, and he could see clearer in the night then mortals could see during the day. This night he saw what Sarah hid from the rest of the world, this night her soul was revealed to him and to him alone. And she was not even aware of it, or of him sitting on the branch outside the boy's room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Sarah called the office, she was going to have a long talk with Eric she decided. Molly was nervous as she answered the phone, saying he was not in, no she didn't know when he was expected. Sarah asked if he left a number to be reached at and was given no answer. She hung up the phone.

That night she had the dream again, only this time she was being pulled from the stage by hands belonging to men who were all copies of Eric. The Eric copies were making demands of her that she could not or would not reply to. She kicked and clawed her way free, and ran out of the dingy bar into the night. She could hear her music being played and refused to go back in. "I'm not going to perform! I'm not a trained dog." She muttered trying to cover herself with her hands.

"Sarah." The voice whispered at her ear.

Sitting up she was drenched in sweat, and the room felt cold. Sarah knew it had to be the stress of the wedding, just the stress and her feelings of uncertainty toward Eric. She told herself it would all fade, like a bad dream. Only it wasn't fading. It was getting worse.

Tonight was the last straw, she told herself. Eric had the nerve to show up to the rehearsal late, and smelling of perfume. Sarah recognized the scent, it was the same scent worn by that Morgan woman. He sat at the dinner, smug and self-righteous, acting important. When her father gave the toast it was all she could do not to shove something sharp into his eyes. Sarah kept still as Eric rose and thanked everyone for their support. He walked her out of the restaurant to her car; while everyone else had begun to pull out he held her back.

"Sarah, don't do something stupid tomorrow…like not show up." He warned in a cold brittle tone.

"I don't know what you think is going on here, Eric…but I'm on to you…You two bit phony." She snapped.

"Look at whose calling whom a phony." He scowled. "Little miss butter wouldn't melt."

Sarah considered slapping him; he must have read her thoughts. "Save it Sarah. We can have our nice little story book wedding, and afterward, we'll have a nice civil marriage. No deception or dishonesty with each other about our feelings. We'll maintain a civil stance to each other in public and avoid each other in private." His voice was so cold it burned. "And thank God there'll be no children."

Sarah's mouth dropped, and her heart sunk. No children? "You want me to go though with this sham?"

"Of course," He laughed at her. "I told you…you're the perfect wife for me. Besides it will look very bad for your father if you don't show up! I'll see to that. I know how to make things look far worse than they are. You don't want to damage your dear Daddy's reputation, now do you?" He opened her car door and then shut it when she got in. "I'll see you at the church, Sarah." He didn't pretend to care, he just walked away.

Sarah drove home; her father and Karen had already gone up. She locked the door and dragged herself up the stairs. The hall light burned dimly and she shut it off as she entered her room. The room she'd grown up in, and still considered her refuge. She sat down on her bed and grabbed up the love worn bear that was the only remainder of her childhood still left in the room. She cried into the bear's fur, so hard she didn't hear the door open or see the boy as he entered.

Toby, now going on eleven, moved like a cat more than like a boy. He was graceful and stealthy. His hands came to his sister's face; rising it up he looked into her bitter eyes. "Sarah?" His eyes were like pale jewels, with a hint of moonlight.

"Toby, I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's the matter sis, you can tell me." He sat on her bed, placing his arm about her the way she had for years placed her arm over him, protectively.

"It's nothing," she moaned, "Nothing at all."

"Did that goon get fresh with you?" His voice was harsh, it was clear he didn't like or approve of Eric. "I'll smash his headlights!"

"Toby!" She snickered weakly; "Really."

"I mean it…" He said looking at her with real concern and worry. "You're not happy…. He never makes you happy…I don't think he ever did or ever will." The language was much older than his years. "Sarah, don't marry him, even I can see you don't love him."

"I have to." She whispered. "Don't ask me why but there's no way I can get out of this without causing Daddy irreparable harm."

Toby bit his lip, "I'm gonna get dad."

"No!" She begged, panicked. "Toby, just forget it… I'm fine… just wedding jitters… really…" She clawed at his shoulder and begged. "Just go to bed. Everything will be fine come morning… I promise."

Toby went to his room, shut the door and paced. Everything was not going to be fine, he said as he tapped his leg with the ruler he'd pulled off his desk. It seemed to help when he was thinking if he could tap something against his leg. He often wondered where and when the habit had been picked up. Right now he didn't care when or where, he only knew it helped him to focus. "I've got to do something," he declared aloud. "But what?"

'You know what to do.' A voice said; a voice that only Toby could hear.

"Don't start." He said crossing his arms and frowning.

'You know what to do,' it repeated.

"Right, that will make everything just ducky!" he snapped. "I'm not even supposed to remember what happened or did you forget?"

'You want to save her?' The voice taunted. 'Then you know what to do.'

"There has to be some other way," Toby said as he went to the window. "I can't do what you're asking me to do…." He looked straight into the eyes of the owl. "She'd have a fit if she ever found out what's been going on all this time…"

The owl didn't look impressed.

Toby shook his head, "there has to be another way." He moved to his bed and slipped between the blankets, closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. He prayed in sleep he'd find the answer.

The house was quiet, except for the soft muted cries of the girl. In the boy's room a silhouetted figure stood by the bed and watched for a time. Mismatched eyes twinkled with joy at the sight of the child sleeping so peacefully. The figure raised a hand and a single crystal orb appeared, not the large one's he usual held, but a smaller, miniature replica of his crystals. He placed it gently down on the bed then turned to move to the window. He paused, still hearing the painful cries from the room down the hall.

He drew a second orb and focused, he could see the girl lying in her bed, trying desperately to figure out a way out of this mess. "Poor Sarah," he mocked. "But don't fret, my pet. Your salvation is at hand. Of course the cure may be worse…" He snickered softly as he tossed the crystal into the air; it burst into millions of sparkles of light and was gone. He moved to the window even before he was stepping though it, he had turned into the handsome barn owl and took to flight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With the first rays of the sun, Toby awoke. He felt the item on his bed that didn't belong there; it had not been there the night before. Of that he was sure. Lifting it, he grimaced. "Fine, if I can't find anything else, if there is no other way…. Fine." He rose from the bed and prepared to go to the church.

Sarah lay in her bed, having cried herself to sleep, and now being exhausted, she didn't want to wake up. She hated the wedding dress, but Eric had insisted on the style she was to wear, and that dreadful woman Rachel made sure his wishes were the only ones that mattered. She hated everything about this wedding, and wondered how long she'd be trapped in this loveless marriage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was in the brides room, pacing. She had chased all of the bridesmaids including Rachel and Heather out of the room. She paced alone, trying to find an answer that would not cost her or her father too dearly. Each tick of the clock was bringing her closer to a fate she dreaded. Eric didn't love her; he had used her as a means to get in good with her father and the other Senior Partners. She leaned on the pillar holding up the ceiling. "I'd rather crawl though the junkyard…. Or swim the bog…" she muttered thinking of things that at one time had seemed far direr to her. "Hell, I'd dance naked for the King if it would get me out of this!" Closing her eyes and lifting her face upward. "Oh I wish someone," she wailed mournfully, "Someone would save me! Take me away from this awful place!" she begged. "Please."

Her eyes shut tight, Sarah didn't see the golden of glitter that showered down upon her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby, the miniature orb stuffed in his pocket had been stuck in the groom's room. He sat in a corner while the men gathered and spoke lewdly, not thinking the kid could understand. But he understood. He watched as the best man called the groom to the door. He saw though the door that the groom was kissing and fondling another woman, a woman that seemed to enjoy this behavior. Toby shook his head and pulled the orb out of his pocket. He went to a corner of the room that was unoccupied, lifting the orb he spoke. "Oaky, I'm desperate and there's no other way…I wish the Goblin King would come and take my sister….right now." He closed his eyes, awaiting something. A crash, a thunderbolt, or a whirlwind, but nothing happened. Toby opened his eyes and looked at the orb with a critical and sobering gaze. The orb was swirling with color and sparkling glitter. Nothing happened out side the orb but he knew that nothing was what it seemed in his world. He lowered the orb and whispered. "What are you up to?" Now he worried, he had set free something and could not take it back. "Just don't hurt her." He whispered as he shoved the orb back in to his pocket.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heather came into the Bride's room along with Karen, both were worried about Sarah. They felt she was acting strange. Sarah was arguing with the wedding coordinator that Eric had insisted on.

"Is it my wedding or yours?" Sarah growled at the mousey little man.

"I have my orders." He snapped back at her. "The groom insisted, and he told me you were being erratic today…. Just calm down, Miss Williams."

Karen didn't like the man, and she didn't like seeing him bully her step-daughter. "See here you little mouse," She grabbed the man by the collar, "Is Mr. Landers paying you or is my husband?"

"Mr. Williams is." He squeaked.

"Then I suggest you show more respect to the bride, now get out of here!" she shoved him to the door.

Sarah was staring at herself in the mirror. "This dress is a monstrosity!" She pulled at the puffy organza shaped like rosebuds.

"It wouldn't be half bad with half that shit removed." Heather agreed.

Sarah looked at the clock; there was only half an hour until she was going to have to walk up the isle. "Karen, do you have a scissors in your purse?" she knew her stepmother carried the most outrageous things in her bag. When the woman produced not only a nice little pair of sheers but a sewing kit, Sarah smiled. "Help me defrock this frock!"

Heather and Karen both set about pulling off the froo-froo as Sarah called it. Sarah directed their assaults, and in less than ten minutes the gown now resembled something a bit more classic. Karen was gathering up part of the organza skirting and creating a bustle leaving the front draping gracefully cascading down. Sarah had removed the long veil and they used the netting to create a classical train off the bustle. Only the smallest amount of netting was used to make a fingertip veil to cover Sarah's face.

Rachel entered with the bride's bouquet, took one look at Sarah and screeched. "What have you done to that dress?"

"Improved it," Sarah said now pulling on little white gloves that Karen had as a spare pair in her purse.

Rachel advanced on her with eyes full of alarm. "You've ruined it…. A Margo Channing original, and you've ruined it! Eric is going to be very unhappy with you!"

"Better he should be unhappy with me, than me with this dress." Sarah said she looked down at the bouquet. "That's not the bouquet I ordered."

"Eric ordered this, when I told him how awful the one you ordered was." Rachel looked down at the gaudy mess of flowers in her hands. "It's the same bouquet that was used at the Winston wedding last year." Obstinately she held it out to Sarah. "Eric insists you carry it."

"Eric can go to hell." Sarah said sweetly, "I'm not carrying that."

Rachel put it down and pursed her lips. "Don't you dare ruin this day for my brother you spoiled brat." Turning she headed for the door, "I'm going to tell him what you've done to the dress…."

"Rachel, you make one move toward that door and you're dead." Sarah said sharply. "Sit down."

The rest of the brides maids were coming into the room, all of them seemed to approve of the new look of the gown. All but Rachel who sat glowering at the bride.

Heather went to the hall, stopping the florist from taking the Bride's offing bouquet up to the front of the church to be placed before the Statue of the Blessed Mother. She explained the mix up with the bouquet and asked if they could not use the offering bouquet instead. The florist rushed out to his truck, and a few moments later came back with the bouquet now bedecked in white satin ribbons. Heather carried it into Sarah. "This will do nicely." She placed the Calla Lilies into her friends arm. "So you."

"Thanks." Sarah looked at the clock. "Ok ladies, show time." She glared at Rachel who was not happy.

The coordinator entered the Bride's room and began lining everyone up. He looked at Sarah, frowned at the changes in the gown, and the bouquet and shook his head. "Forward, ladies."

Robert watched as Karen moved past him and was escorted up the isle, he then took hold of his daughter's arm. "You've made me very proud." He said, not having noticed any change at all. "I'm so proud of you, and so happy you and Eric are going to be living so close."

Sarah's heart fell, how could he not see how unhappy she was?

The organ began to play and she felt her father urge her to take the first steps. Each step toward the front of the church felt like a death march to her. When they reached the pews where the most honored guests were to sit, Sarah's eyes felt like flames. In the row behind his mother and father, Eric had the Morgan woman sitting.

'That's it,' she thought to her self. 'That's the last straw.'

The minister, began to speak, but Sarah didn't hear him clearly. She was waiting for the right words. Then she heard them. "If there be anyone here who had reason why these two should not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Sarah smiled and began to open her mouth, and heard another's voice from the back of the church said loudly, clearly and in a perfectly crisp accent say…

"I object."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Sad love in your eyes still**

Eric had turned toward the sound coming from the isle first. Sarah was afraid to turn. She'd heard the voice, but didn't believe it, for a brief instant she'd thought it had come out of her. It could not be true, it could not be_** him**_.

The long stems of the Calla's fell from her hands, hands that dropped to her side as she pirouetted slowly to face the back of the church. She was half expecting the dashing figure that had invaded her parent's bedroom ten years ago to be standing in the back of the church.

_**Silhouetted against the stormy sky was a man. He wore a cloak, which swirled in the wind. She could see that his hair was shoulder-length and blond. Something glinted about his neck. More than that she could not see in the dim light. Lightning traced the veins of the sky and lit up his face. He was not smiling, as one might smile on greeting a stranger, nor was his expression fierce. His eyes were fixed upon Sarah's with an intensity she found compelling. When he took a step toward her, into the light shining from the doorway, she did not retreat. If his eyes had not hypnotized her, the golden chain around his neck might have. A sickle-shaped ornament hung from it, upon his chest. His shirt was cream-colored, open at the front, loose-sleeved, with silken cuffs at the wrist. Over it he wore a tight, black waistcoat. He was shod in black boots, over gray tights, and on his hands were black gloves.**_

Instead there was a handsome man in an exquisite and expensive suit coming toward the front of the church, unhurriedly. His hands clasped loosely behind his back. Gone was the dark armor, gone was the regency styled garments. The man wore a dark Armani suit that fit him like a glove. A crisp cream colored silk shirt kissed and caressed his fair skin making him look like an alabaster God. His hair was not the wildly coiffed style she remembered, instead he wore a fashionable if a bit long cut. Nevertheless his eyes were the same mismatched jewels filled with strange promises.

He walked up the long isle as if he had all day, not bothering to glance from side to side at the guests. His eyes, his beautiful storms at sea, mismatched and heavenly eyes were focused on Sarah and Sarah alone. His lips parted ever so slightly, just as they had that night ten long years ago when he'd lowered his mask at that Ball. He ignored the whispers and the gasps as he strolled leisurely to the front of the church.

Toby watched Sarah's reaction, and worried that the shock was too much for her. He also kept an eye on Eric who was fuming and seething. That alone brought a smile to Toby's sweet face. He crossed his arms and watched, sure that the Goblin King was about to make the jerk of a groom a fool in front of everyone.

Eric protested loudly. "What? You what?" he sputtered.

The man didn't bother looking at Eric; his eyes were for and on Sarah alone. "I object," he repeated. There was no mistaking what the clear crisp voice had said. He mounted the stairs purposefully, with determination; decisively he took Sarah's left hand into his and raised it to his lips. "Hello Sarah." He greeted her.

"Jareth," She breathed his name in a long sigh. Her hand trembled as he placed his lips on her skin. "Oh Jareth," her voice broke as she said his name a second time.

"You know this man?" Eric bellowed at Sarah harshly then turned his attentions back to the stranger who'd stolen his thunder. "How dare you interrupt our wedding? Who the hell are you? And why do you object?"

"Who I am, is why I object." He glanced at the man, then back to Sarah. "She can't marry you because she's already married…. To me." He kissed her hand again.

Sarah heard the commotion but her eyes were on the man holding her hand tightly in his hand, pressing his lips to it. She tilted her head trying to make sense of what was happening. But to anyone sitting in the pews it appeared that Sarah was accepting the romantic greeting almost with maiden timidity.

Eric was demanding proof, and Jareth handed him a very official looking paper. The Groom opened it and frowned. "Sarah, this says you married this man in New York City… two years ago."

Sarah nodded, not really hearing. Her eyes were locked with Jareth's. "You're here." She whispered. "You're really here?"

"Yes, Sarah." He said softly, then smiled and teased. "Now you didn't really think I'd _**allow**_ you to run off and marry someone else did you?"

"How do I know this is real?" Eric demanded.

Jareth looked at him, as if he were a pesky little nuisance. "You could check yourself; you'll see our marriage was recorded with the county and the state."

"I don't believe it," Eric protested shoving the paper back at Jareth who wore an unpleasant smile. "I don't believe a word of it…" He then turned to Sarah, "If it were true she'd have said something. This is some kind of scam!"

'Sarah,' a voice said clearly in her head, 'Do go along with me on this, if you will. Say you thought it was annulled.'

Sarah blinked, "I thought you were having it annulled." She said ignoring Eric; her voice was soft, confused and shaking. Her eyes however didn't move off him, and she could not hide the joy she felt at his being there in the flesh to save her… he had come to save her. Her Goblin King had come to her resuce.

Jareth sighed, "Yes, well I never bothered to send the papers in… I found I in good conscious simply could not end our relationship that way… so abruptly… I tossed the papers into a drawer, so legally you're still my wife."

Eric was stunned into silence. The minister suggested they all go to his office to sort this out. Eric, Sarah and Jareth moved toward the office with the minister, leaving the stunned guests in their seats. Karen and Robert followed as well as Toby who vowed to himself he was not going to miss any of the fun. The guests were whispering and snickering over the groom's misfortune.

Reverend Cole's office was large and sunny, and most comfortable most days. Today it felt tight and dreary and crowded to Sarah. She sat down and nearly jumped out of her skins when Jareth took a seat on the arm of the chair she'd seated herself in. He draped an arm lazily over her shoulder clearly marking her as his. Eric glowered at them and paced. He looked at Robert as he entered and shouted at him. "Why didn't you tell me, she had a husband? You've let me make a fool out myself! I'm the laughing stock of the town now."

Robert ignored the outburst and addressed the man sitting on the arm of the chair containing his daughter, "See here, who the deuces are you?"

"Ah, you must be Robert, Linda and Jeremy spoke of you so very often." He extended a hand his face gazed warmly, with respect. His voice was like warm honey. "I feel as though I already know you. Linda was very fond of you, and spoke glowingly of you."

Robert blinked at the mention of his first wife and her lover. "You were friends with Linda?"

"Not exactly friends," Jareth said carefully. "More of a friendly acquaintance, I was an investor in several of the plays she'd done… good investments they were too… and we were…well sociable … it was though Linda that I met Sarah… they were doing a play together at the time." He could see that Robert was thinking reasonably. "Your daughter and I were very discreet about keeping company; after all it does not do to have a young ingénue shown in the wrong light."

Robert didn't look convinced, but he looked like he was on his way. Right now, if he had to pick a man for Sarah to be with it would not be Eric. Jareth saw the boy, and knew drawing him in was bound to upset Sarah, but it was necessary he deemed. "Hello Toby, how are you? My; how you've grown." He greeted the boy warmly.

"Hello, Jareth." Toby greeted him carefully. "I'm well, you?"

"Confused." Jareth said with a smile. "I leave for business, get back and find everything changed." Jareth looked at the lovely young woman in the wedding gown, "I leave the country on business, and what do I come back to… my wife dressed as bride. I tell you Sarah, it didn't make me happy to read in the paper that the daughter of the late Linda Williams was to be wed today! I mean really darling, I was not gone that long. It's not like I deserted or discarded you. Blast it all, woman, you're already married to me." His voice suddenly didn't sound jovial, it sounded strained.

"You said you were getting it annulled! You had me sign papers, remember?" She repeated, this time defensively. "What did you expect me to do, pine away?"

Robert looked at his son, "You know this man?"

'Your wallet boy,' the voice said to Toby. 'Show him the picture in your wallet.'

Toby nodded. "He's the man Sarah was seeing…I met him when I visited her in New York. I told you about him, Dad." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opened it to a picture he carried. It had moments earlier been just a picture of Toby and Sarah in Central Park, now it was of the three of them. "See? They took me to the zoo…"

Sarah almost felt sorry for Eric, being sabotaged by Jareth and Toby. Almost.

Eric held up a hand, "If you married her, and I'm still in doubt about that… why was she under the impression you had it annulled?"

"Lover's spat." Jareth's voice held more than a touch of suggestiveness, his expression was wolfish.

"You're telling me you two were lovers?" Eric looked as if a Mac truck had just hit him.

"I'm saying my wife and I had an argument." Jareth suddenly became defensive of Sarah's reputation and her virtue. He knelt down by the side of her chair. "It was so stupid… I don't even recall what we fought over, do you, my dear?" His eyes begged her to go along with him. His chin in his hand he could see she was charmed by him, as she had been ten years ago.

Sarah shook her head, "No, I don't." There was real regret in her voice.

He took her left hand up and looked at the gaudy ring; swiftly he pulled it off and placed it on the Reverend's desk. "I have carried this with me since you and I parted." It was her garnet ring and he slid it gently on her fingers. "Forever," He whispered devotedly.

Sarah looked down, feeling a bit freer without the gaudy ring weighing down her hand. "I thought I'd never see this ring again." She whispered. "I love this ring." Jareth stood up again and looked down at her with tenderness, and understanding.

Eric's face was beet red, "You mean to tell me you are really married to this… man…" He couldn't accept even now. "How do you know he's not after the money your mother left you?"

Sarah stood up, moved closer to Jareth. Jareth's hands went to her shoulders, possessively. "Eric… so much happened so.. Quickly… But one thing I know for sure, Jareth does not need my money…. He's rich as a king."

"Sarah," Her father was now speaking. "I'll make an announcement and send the guests home."

Eric stepped closer, "You'll pay for this." He threatened. His eyes were flaming with hate for Sarah, and for the man standing with her. "You'll both pay for this." He gritted though his clenched teeth.

Jareth pulled Sarah out of the man's line of fire, stepping in front of her. "Don't ever threaten my wife, Landers. I'm not a man you want as an enemy, trust me. I don't take threats to my woman lightly."

Karen who'd been silent the entire time stood up and smiled, "Well, I think we should go home, don't you …Mr….Mr….?"

"Carlin… Jareth Carlin. You must be Karen… Sarah spoke of you often." He bowed to her and smiled over at Toby. "You're son is a very talented child. I grew to be very fond of him during our short time together."

Karen smiled, pleased with praise for her boy. "Yes, well… won't you come home with us, Mr. Carlin?"

"Delighted," He said placing his arm about the woman he was touting as his wife. "Sarah, come with me. I'd like a few moments with you…alone… dear." He led her out to the side door and pointed to a limo that looked more sedate than the thing Eric had insisted on her arriving at the church in.

"Jareth…" she began as they walked toward the car.

"Not here, not now." He warned in a quiet voice; "Too many witnesses. Wait until we are in the car and on our way, Sarah."

Sarah ducked into the limo when he opened the door and took her seat. "Let me see that marriage license." She demanded as he took his seat, she held her hand out to him and took the paper. She read it over and frowned. "This looks real."

"It is real." Jareth assured her.

"How could it be? I haven't seen you since that night…ten years ago…" she handed it back. "And how is it Toby knows who you are?"

Jareth slid his arm along the back of the seat behind her. "Take my word for it Sarah, the license is real. You are my wife; if on paper only." He raised a gloved hand and made a counter clockwise motion with his fingers. "It's a handy little trick, and it certainly came in handy just now."

"You reordered time?" She blinked, "But I have no memory of it…"

He raised his hand, resting his arm behind her on only the elbow. His fingers toyed with her veil, "Close your eyes and thing back…" He crooned.

Sarah wanted to resist, keeping her real memories but the pull of his voice was too strong. She closed her eyes and was swept up by the spell of reordered time. She saw in her mind's eye the quiet little wedding in a judge's chamber with only her Mother and Jeremy as witnesses. She opened her eyes and turned to Jareth. "You married me to save me from…Eric?"

"I married you to bind you to me, once and for all." He corrected. "Saving you from Eric was merely an additional benefit."

"Bind me?" Sarah looked down at the Garnet ring. "I gave this to the old man in your garden…"

"He gave it to me, and I've held it for you… until now." He raised the hand. "And it will never come off again."

"Jareth…" she protested trying to pull her hand away.

He looked at her, "Such beautiful but cruel eyes…" He murmured. "Pale jewels… filled with a…sad love…still." He devoured her slowly with his gaze. "I wonder just how sad you can really get."

Sarah gulped, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Claiming what is mine." He moved closer, "Time to kiss the bride."

Sarah moaned as his lips crushed down upon hers, bruising her and leaving her punished. It was not the fairytale kiss she'd dreamed of as a child. Nor was it the dead fish kiss of Eric Landers who never loved her. It was the possessive and powerful kiss of a man whose patience she'd tried to its limits. It sucked all the air from her lungs and left her breathless.

He raised his head, "It that what you've waited for all this time?" She nodded, lips swollen and throbbing, eyes filled with shock. "Was it worth the wait?" he taunted, knowing she was helpless against him.

"Jareth…" she gasped as his hand pulled her toward him again.

"I want to make sure you know who your husband is." He crushed her mouth again, not letting up until she went limp. He smiled down at the swooned girl; "And that, my sweet is but the beginning." He looked at his driver, a goblin who was trying to appear human. "Once around the park and take it slow, I want to enjoy her defeat."

The goblin driver cackled softly and turned toward the park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert, Karen and Toby arrived at the house first. Robert, still in shock was wondering what to do about the reception. He moved to his office and phoned the resort to speak to the manager. Karen had gone straight to the kitchen to put on coffee, leaving poor Toby to fend for him-self in the foyer. He stood at the front door watching and waiting. Leaving his sister in the custody and protection of the Goblin King had not been his idea nor was he able to issue a protest. After all she was supposed to be the wife of the man. Still Toby didn't quite trust Jareth, nor his intentions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah became conscious with a start, and an intake of air that filled her lungs. She looked up at Jareth, who now held her like a rag dolly. "What did you do to me?" She accused.

"Oh not much," he teased. "I marked you." He smiled pleased with himself.

"Marked me?" her eyes darted out the window. "The park? This is not the way to my father's house…."

"I know the way to your father's house, Sarah. I know it very well in fact… however… I was feeling nostalgic, and wanted to see our park once more." He stated.

"_**Our park**_? It was never _**our park**_…It was my park…."She turned to face him.

"Now, Sarah, surely you remember how many times I sat here, listening to you practice from that darling little book that led you to me." His voice was like velvet, but hid the leather lashings that would bind her, making her his slave.

"You…" she paused, thought hard, remember those days… That day…. And then it came to her. "The owl." She groaned.

"Yes, darling," He nodded his head, "The owl. So you see… it is …_**our park**_."

A hand went to her eyes. "No."

"Yes." He leaned forward and tapped the window that had been discreetly raised. "Stop at the pond, the lady and I wish to walk."

Sarah looked at him. "You've lost your mind."

"One of us has." He opened his door, stepped out and held his hand out to her. "Come along."

Leaning forward, she protested again. "Look at how I'm dressed! This is not going to look right."

Jareth schooled his face. "I said, come along." His voice was harsh, powerful and not to be denied.

"Very well." She resigned herself as she slid toward the door and took his hand.

Jareth tucked her left hand into the crook of his arm. He then took easy steps toward the little stone bridge that spanned the pond where swans swam oblivious to all the commotion of life. They looked idyllically like lovers on a stroll. Their steps were unhurried and easy and timed to each other. He led her down the path, coming to a stop only when they were before the obelisk that he's perched upon so often in Owl form.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

Jareth turned to her, cupped her face and whispered, "To renew our vows."

"Our vows?" She heard the waver in her own voice. "I don't remember them."

He forced her face upward with very little pressure. "You will…" He breathed deeply.

Sarah closed her eyes, hearing a voice drone in her ears softly, distantly but there. "I do." She whispered.

"I do." She heard him say in replay.

She opened her eyes, "I do." She said again. Jareth lowered his face to hers, this time his kiss was not punishing, nor was it hurried. It was warm, and filled with the promise of passion that would set her soul afire. It ended leaving her yearning for more.

Jareth's face was just as haughty as it had been the night he'd taken Toby away, and offered her the chance to win him back. "I brought you here to give us time to fill your memory with our past…. The one I've had to design… That fool you were about to marry may come looking for more answers and I want you prepared to give them."

Sarah nodded.

"Your situation has put me in a tricky position, Sarah." He stepped back, still holding her hands. "Taking you as a wife was not something I'd planned on, at least not since you denied me." He watched as she blanched at the mention of their past. "However, you did call upon me…"

"I did?"

He smirked, "You used the same words you used that night long ago."

Sarah thought and then looked at him. "I called for somebody to save me…."

"And save you I did." He said in a low hiss. "Saved you from that mortal… but there'll be no saving you from me." He pulled her forward into his waiting arms. "Not this time." His eyes shone with victory. "This time I win, Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert left his office, stood in the hall a moment; he turned and went toward the kitchen. "How long has Toby been standing in the hall?"

"From the moment we got home." Karen announced handing him a cup of coffee. "He's waiting for Sarah, but I saw the limo head the other direction. I think Mr. Carlin wanted some time alone with our Sarah."

Robert leaned toward his wife. "This Mr. Carlin is something else." He sipped the coffee. "I just got off the phone with Linda's solicitor in New York, this guy is the real thing… he's really a financer. Linda's man says this Carlin guy is a high roller!"

Karen took a deep breath, "Thank God he heard about the wedding…" She leaned on her husband. "I'd hate to think of our Sarah married to that man… that awful man."

Robert sighed. "You never did like him, did you?"

"No I did not." She admitted. "But did you see the way this Carlin fellow looks at our Sarah? Why, he could eat her up with one look… I've not seen a man so in love…since you."

"Karen, you're a born romantic." He teased and sipped his coffee.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the limo pulled up in front of the Williams home Toby came out to the porch. "Could I have a word with you?" He directed his query to Jareth.

"Perhaps later," Jareth said as he moved Sarah toward the door.

"No," Toby took hold of his arm, "Now!" his voice was firm.

"Fine, now." Jareth looked at Sarah, "Go in and I'll join you presently." He turned his attention to Toby, standing across from him, with his arms crossed and his face a serious mask. Jareth mirrored the stance. "Say your piece."

"What the hell are you doing? I wished for you to come and take her away!" Toby was clearly upset with the man.

"Ah yes, well," Jareth shrugged. "Sarah made a wish of her own… just moments before yours….I will of course honor your wish as well… but I rather liked the wording of hers." He was smug and self-righteous and arrogant.

Toby dropped his arms, his face changed and he whispered. "What did she say?"

Jareth smiled. "She asked for someone to save her… to take her away from that awful place… and she said I wish…" He winked at the boy. "She's mine again. All mine."

Toby shook his head, "Sarah doesn't make wishes…"

"She got careless," Jareth remarked coyly.

"You did something to make her careless…" Toby suggested.

The Goblin King didn't deny it, but he didn't actually admit it either. "Toby what does it matter, I've saved and per your wish I'm going to take her away…. But not just yet…"

"If you hurt her Jareth…." Toby warned.

The King became serious. "You know better." He scolded.

Ashamed and contrite the boy hung his head, "I'm sorry, Jareth… It's just... this is Sarah…"

Gently the man moved his hand to the boys face. "Precisely, Toby my boy…This is Sarah."

The boy looked up, "She made a wish eh?" When the man nodded he sighed. "Well I guess that means I don't have to run the labyrinth to try and win her back…"

"The operative word here being _**try…"**_ He teased the boy. "You know I'd never let you win. Much as I love and care about you and your feelings, Toby…Sarah is… well Sarah… she has to pay her debt… to me."

Toby's beautiful face went cold for a moment, Fae cold. "I understand, but I don't have to like it."

"No, my boy, you don't. Nor will I ask you to participate in Sarah's punishments." Jareth said firmly.

"Punishments?" the boy looked disturbed for a moment. "You mean for her to have more than one?"

"A figure of speech," He lied and the boy knew it was a lie. "Toby, she willed herself away to me, and this is the second time…."

The boy released a long exasperated breath, "Fine."

Raising a brow the Goblin King nodded, "I knew you'd see it my way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah worried, how was it that Toby knew Jareth. She worried, why was it Toby was not afraid of the man? Jareth and the boy entered the house, side by side, and Sarah gasped. Toby was a mirror image of Jareth if younger. Both the man and the boy looked over at her, with matching expressions on beautiful faces that were almost too beautiful to exist. "What have you done?" She accused the man as she placed her face in her hands.

He saw the man and the woman in the kitchen turn at her voice, Jareth covered for her. "Sarah, stop blaming yourself." He moved to her side. "You didn't know you weren't free." He placed his hand at her back and whispered in her ear. "I'll explain everything when we're alone, but for now, you'd best pull yourself together girl." He warned tightly. Sarah looked up at him, and he moved his lips to hers. "It's going to be alright."

Robert and Karen looked at each other and smiled, thinking how gallant the man was comforting their daughter.

Carrying a coffee carafe into the parlor, Karen offered Coffee to the man. He accepted and watched her pour the hot liquid. She offered some to Sarah, but was turned down. Sarah looked down at her wedding gown. The dress she had not wanted in the first place. Could anything else happen and cause her more heart ache? Karen cleared her throat. "Mr. Carlin, may I ask what your plans are?"

Jareth watched Sarah. "Right now, getting reacquainted with my missus is upper most in my thoughts."

Sarah turned white and then blushed.

Robert stirred his mug of coffee. "Do you have accommodations for the night?"

Sarah looked out the window, and remembered his castle, or the rooms she'd seen in his castle. The great circular throne room and the room of stairs, and the halls, and right now she would not have minded being lost in that stair room again.

"Actually no," Jareth said honestly. "I was not sure what Sarah's reactions to me would be…. And I had not planned much farther than getting here and stopping her." He placed his coffee on the table on the coaster that had been provided to him. "I suppose I should give some thought to that."

Sarah could not believe when she then spoke up, "He can stay with me."

Jareth looked at her; hooded lids shaded the handsome stormy eyes. "Are you sure, my dear?"

Sarah nodded, not really trusting her voice. "It's not very grand….but you can stay with me."

Robert looked at the hour on the antique clock. "Karen, do you think you could rustle something up for dinner?"

Karen looked at everyone and placed her hands on her hips. "Robert I can feed an army on less than an hour's notice…" She winked at Jareth. "I'm sure I can feed four adults and one ten year old. Sarah, why not take Jareth up to see your room and honey you really should get out of that gown." Karen turned back to the kitchen, "Toby, come help me set the table!"

Jareth sheepishly followed the girl up the stairs to the floor her bedroom was on. She opened the door and he looked in. He leaned on the door frame, "You mortals have a sweet old tradition, one I'd like to… have a try at."

"And what would that be?" She asked innocently.

He moved quickly, like the flash of lightening. He swept her up into the air and against his heart; "Carrying the bride over the threshold." He stated as he moved into room closing the door with his foot, "Interesting sensation." He crooned to her. "I shall have to do this again… at the castle."

"Oh I can see it now, you trying to carry me over the goblins _**that **_should prove fun." She mused pessimistically. "You can put me down now." She said softly.

He tightened his grip, "I don't think so." He looked about the room. "It's not very big, is it?" He inclined his head toward the window. "It looks different from there."

Sarah could feel her heart begin to pound. "You… watched me from out there?"

His face turned to hers, "Does that surprise you?"

She nodded, "Yes, it does…" she swallowed and looked at him earnestly. "I thought you might have hated me… after… after…"

"I was not happy…" He confessed holding her attention. "However, I can honestly say…I've never hated you."

"No?"

He placed his forehead to hers, "No." He smiled at her softly. "I've never hated you." He looked around the room again. "You're going to get lost in the bed back in my castle," he looked down at her twin sized bed with its wooden cornice "Now," He placed her on her feet. "I suppose we should get you out of that gown." He took off his jacket, tossed to the bed and turned her so her back was facing him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a shocked giggle.

"Acting as a maid," He murmured over her shoulder as he unfastened the hook, and then tugged the zipper on the dress down. "I mean, Karen is busy, your father has taken refuge in his study and well I don't trust your brother to unzip your gown." He smiled crookedly over her shoulder. "That leaves me." He began to pull the arm straps down her shoulders. "Sarah I have to tell you, this is not the kind of gown I imagined you getting married in."

"Me either." She said in agreement, for a moment forgetting he was undressing her.

He laughed, as he pulled it down her shapely hip, "Step on it! Grind it into the ground." He growled into her ear, wrapping his arms about her waist laughing.

Sarah relaxed for a moment, but only a moment before she stiffened. Coming to her senses, "Wait…" she protested, "I mean…is this even legal?"

"Legal or not…" he teased. "I'm not going anywhere, and you told your parents down stairs that I could stay with you… "He sat down on the bed, raised his feet up to the mattress and made himself comfortable. "Now… I seem to recall a very wicked and impish young woman offering to dance naked for me." He linked his hands behind his head. "Sarah, I'm waiting."

Sarah's mouth dropped. "You were listening." She felt her cheeks go red as he nodded. "How long?"

"I've heard every world you've uttered since the moment you rejected me and returned here." He said with a smile. "Now about that dance…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. To the victor goes….**

**Author's note:**

**This chapter contains graphic sex, if that makes you uncomfortable**

**Don't' read.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Looking down, seeing the wedding gown on the floor at her feet something sparked and she was only too aware of her state of undress. More, she was aware of who was lounging on her bed, watching her with a hungry look in his beautiful eyes. Reaching down she picked up the dress and held it up against her modestly. "Now just a minute…" she found her self feeling very exposed.

Jareth was enjoying her heightened color, "Sarah, would it help for me to tell you …I've seen you naked…" He led his stormy eye rake over her. "You've nothing to be ashamed of."

"You've…what?" She turned to look at the window. "You damn peeping tom!"

He nodded, proudly. "Bad, king, very bad king." He teased.

She snorted and laughed. "You sound like you're scolding a dog."

Unlinking his hands, he patted the mattress. "Come here, sit with me." He said in a reasonable tone.

Sarah walked carefully, not wanting to trip over the dress, hated or not, she didn't relish the idea of falling on her face. She sat down on the bed, facing the man who had only an hour ago announced he was her husband. "You look different."

"So do you." He commented leaning back and relaxing into the pillows on her bed. "But then it has been ten years. You didn't think I'd stay the same, did you?"

Shrugging she sighed, "I'm not sure what I think, or thought."

Long lean fingers on an elegantly sculpted hand reached for her chin. "Time changes all things, me included." He assured her.

"For the better?" She found herself reaching up to touch the hand that was now using a thumb to stroke her throat.

"Not always." His eyes smoldered. "No." The hand moved to her shoulder, "You are not a child any longer, Sarah. I'm sure you understand that things are different now."

"I'm not sure I understand all if it." Sarah confessed quietly, she looked at the man who had been perceived as a very tempting and even sexual enemy at one time. "Did you reorder time because I asked to be saved?"

"Not entirely." He moved his hand down into the fabric she was clutching, he leisurely began to inch it away from her. He smiled slyly, "I won't lie to you, Sarah. Reordering time to marry you was not just to save you."

Sarah lowered her hands to her lap, the balled up fabric of the discarded dress went with her hands. Dark lashes fluttered over her eyes, veiling them and giving her a most sultry expression. Her lips parted slightly, just as they had in the Crystal Ballroom, she looked beautiful. She was innocent, unknowing and unsullied. There was an almost eagerness in her breathing, as she looked into the face of her… savior, if he could be thought of as that.

Jareth shook his head, trying to decide what to do with her. He had not planned on taking a bride, not now. Not since she'd rejected his offer of love and dreams. He had hardened his heart, he'd told himself. Yet now, sitting on this bed, looking at her surrendering to him he was tempted to offer her those dreams yet again. She was beautiful ten years before, more so now. She had ripened into a beauty that still held innocence. She was timid at this moment, almost shy. He growled softly and watched as she shuddered under his gaze. "You are beautiful, Sarah." He breathed deeply, his hand moved gently over the undergarment that covered her. "You are a beautiful woman…"

This morning when she had awakened, she had dreaded the hours that would follow the wedding. She had dreaded the reception, and the moment she'd have to leave it with the man who had told her there would be no real marriage between them. She had wondered if Eric had even planned on…. She put the thought from her, and looked at Jareth. "Would you hold me, please." She asked softly.

Leaning forward, he placed his lips to her brow. "I intend to more than just hold you, Sarah. I'm going to ravage you," His breath was harsh, labored and he was working at staying in control.

Sarah looked up, dazed, dreamy and aroused. Her lips parted, "Yes…please." Demurely, at easy with the acceptance of his rights to her, she reached out to him. Arms went to his shoulders as he pulled her close. Her body melded to his as he moved to entangle with her.

He kissed her cheek, and worked his way down her throat then back up to her mouth. Her parted lips giving passage to the sweet cavern of her mouth. His tongue worked slowly, deliberately past teeth and over her tongue. He could feel the tingle as he deepened the kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more. He paused, looking down into her face, not speaking. He just wanted to take in this moment, this moment of her willingness. They had not heard the raised voices in the parlor, so wrapped up in the moment were they.

A tapping sounded at the door. "Sarah, it's dad… er…. Are you decent?"

Jareth looked down at her, still clad in the undergarments and wrapped in the wedding gown. "Decent?" he mused.

Sarah took a long breath, "One moment, Daddy." She looked at Jareth and sighed; "Looks like we put this on the back burner for now."

He snorted and pulled her up. "Come in, Robert." He called.

Looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, Sarah's father opened the door and peered in. "I'm sorry to disturb your… reunion… But we've got a problem in the parlor… Eric and his sister are here, and he's making demands."

Sarah frowned, "What kinds of demands?"

"All kinds," Her father scoffed. "Do you think you could slip something on, and come down to hear this?"

Jareth pursed his lips, "Give us about five minutes, and we'll be down." He said for them both.

Robert nodded, "Hurry, I don't know how long I can stall him." His frown deepened. "That man wanted to come up here to confront you." He exited the room, closing the door.

Sarah looked at the Goblin King, "What kind of demands could he be making? I mean we were never … intimate…"

"I'm aware." Jareth said pulling her off the bed. "Take off that gown and get into that pretty silk kimono your Mother gave you for your birthday before she…passed."

Sarah paused. "You're familiar with my wardrobe?"

"Not nearly as familiar I intend to be." He warned. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his collar. "We don't have time to discuss it now, woman. Do as you're told."

Sarah dropped the wedding gown, stepped out of it and tossed it over the end of the bed. She opened the closet and pulled out the silk robe he'd suggested. Once it was on, and tied she turned to him. "You've got a plan of action?"

"I have many plans of action." He opened the door. "I need to see what plan of attack this dolt intends to use first." He growled softly as she passed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eric was pacing the parlor; his sister was seated in a chair looking very supportive towards him. She felt he'd been wronged by the girl she'd taken for a spoiled brat. It was oblivious to Rachel that Sarah didn't appreciate her brother from the start. But then how could she, having been pampered all her life? Sarah had no idea of how hard Eric had worked to get though law school or how hard he'd worked in the firm…

Eric seethed, how dare that twit of a girl do this to him? How dare she make a fool of him before the most important people in the community? He fumed that his well laid plans were now dust, and the very rich little Miss Williams was no longer his plum to be picked. He had planned on living well and high on the riches she'd bring to the marriage. He had seen all that dashed by the appearance of this man, this so called husband who'd appeared out of nowhere. Now he was a laughing stock, and thanks to Sarah, he was in real financial difficulty. He had over extended himself, banking on the riches of the Williams girl. He couldn't afford the life he felt he deserved.

Toby watched with his mother from the safety of the kitchen. He had never liked Eric, but had kept his opinion to himself as the voice of a child didn't carry much weight in this house and he knew it. Right now, keeping his mother safe was the only thing on his mind. He didn't trust Eric; he sensed violence to him. Toby looked at Karen trying to busy herself in the kitchen with dinner. He vowed that he would not allow anything to harm his mother. Sarah's safety he was giving over to the King. He knew Jareth would never allow anyone to harm what was his, and Sarah was his.

Robert watched the man pace, his pipe held tight in his teeth.

Eric stopped pacing, his face red with fury. "Did you inform her I'm waiting?" He demanded of the man who was his superior in the office.

Robert narrowed his gaze at the man, seeing faults he'd overlooked before. "I did, and as I told you, she'll be down directly."

Eric, more incensed than he'd ever known was possible began to huff. "If she's not down in ten seconds I'm going up there to drag her out." He seethed.

"That won't be necessary." Jareth commented as they entered the parlor together.

Eric Landers' face, already red, turned blotchy at the sight of the man who was with Sarah. "This does not concern you." He spat at the man. "It's between Sarah and I."

Jareth countered smoothly, calmly. "Whatever concerns my wife, concerns me." He directed Sarah to a seat and stood behind her.

With the support of the Goblin King, Sarah looked calmly up at Eric, "What do you want, Eric?"

He stopped glaring at Jareth and directed a hateful glance at Sarah, "You've made me a laughing stock today Sarah, something I can not tolerate. However there seems little I can do about it… according to this man you were under the impression you were a free woman… So that's water under the bridge… but there's the little matter of what you've cost me…Not just my pride and my standing in the community but in the monetary." He placed his hands behind his back, and looked down his nose at her, as if she were beneath him in every way. "I expect you to cover my expenses… for this fiasco."

Robert stood up, ready to protest, but a voice cold and composed halted him.

"Do you?" Sarah stood up, her face schooled and her eyes seething with all the contempt she felt for this scoundrel "Well it will be a cold day in hell before you get one red cent from me or my family, Eric Landers."

Shocked he looked at the woman he'd always felt had no back bone. She was towering, like a Goddess right now.

"You want to take about costs? What about what you've cost my father, and my family in the planning of this … disaster. I never wanted this over staged production! I never wanted that monstrosity of a gown, you and your sister insisted on that, and did you ever once give any consideration to what it was going to cost for me to wear that hideous thing? You did, you are the one who demanded St. Paul's! You were the one who insisted on being written up in the Society page! You were the one who demanded the wedding coordinator, and the reception at Indian Head Resort." She accused hotly. "A reception that is never going to take place bur one for which my Father has already paid!"

Rachel stood up and advanced on Sarah. "You can't talk that way to him."

Sarah shot a look at her that halted the young woman. "You'd better open your eyes Rachel!" She warned. "He's not the saint you've got him painted as. I know you can't be as stupid as he thinks you are, open your eyes!" She looked back in disgust at the man. "I suggest you sell that ring you forced me to wear if you want cash, because you won't be getting any from me!"

"How dare you talk to him that way?" Rachel still felt the need to back up her brother. "After all he's done for you…. He tried to make you a lady… fit to be…."

Robert felt a hand at his elbow; Jareth pulled him back out of the line of fire. "Let her handle this… they are no match for Sarah. Her fire is back." He muttered softly.

"Tried to what?" Sarah laughed at the other girl. "Rachel open your eyes, the only thing your brother wanted me for was to get in with the Senior Partners… This whole wedding was just a show, a show so he could impress everyone in town…"

Rachel shook her head, "You're wrong," She moaned.

Sarah looked at Eric, "You really should tell your sister all about your little mistress, Eric… how you've been sneaking around with her." Her voice was icy with hate.

Eric scoffed. "A man has his needs and I was not getting anything from you…" He looked at Jareth, "This so called marriage was it …consummated?"

Jareth moved behind Sarah, his hand side though her waist, down her abdomen and pulled her against his body suggestively his long fingers splayed over her tummy. "What do you think? You think I married this vixen just to keep her as a trophy?" Sarah shivered at his touch and at his breath on the side of her face. His affect on her visible as it had been in the church. "I assure you, Sarah is my wife in every sense of the word."

Rachel whispered, "You have a mistress?"

Eric looked at her as if she were nothing but a boat anchor at the moment. "Rachel, shut up." He looked at Sarah. "I don't care how much money your father had to pay out…he can afford it! I've seen what he charges clients. Hell, he'll most likely write this off on his taxes."

Sarah focused her anger again. "Get out of my house, Mr. Landers, and don't ever come back here again."

Eric sneered as he moved toward the hall. "It's a good thing your father is a lawyer Sarah, you're going to need one before I'm through with you."

Rachel stood looking at her brother than at Sarah, "You did this to him." She whimpered.

"No, Rachel." Sarah said, feeling sympathy for the other girl. "I didn't."

Rachel went to the hall and out the door her brother had left open, joining him in the night.

Jareth moved his lips to Sarah's ear. "Say the words and I'll set the goblins on the pair of them."

Sarah shook her head, turning slightly and looking up at the man who held her still. "Rachel is as much a victim as I was…. He preys on the weakness of women… But he's his own worst enemy, Jareth. Why waste good goblins on the likes of him?"

Robert closed the front door, and returned to the parlor. "He means what he says, Sarah. He can cause trouble…"

"Not as much as he thinks, Daddy…Mom's lawyer in New York told me not to sign anything without reading it carefully. I've never singed anything over to him…Not even power of attorney." Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest. "Daddy, I never wanted to marry that jerk… I somehow got caught up in this… tangled web… because of my grief…"

Jareth watched as she sorted her thoughts. He smiled.

Robert rubbed his chin and mouth, "I take some blame here too, Sarah… I was trying to find someone to… give you a shoulder to lean on…." He frowned. "I knew the kid was a good lawyer, and a real shark… but I had no idea he was…" He shook his head.

"Daddy, he threatened me, or actually he used you as a threat to me." She said calmly. "I saw him a few days ago, when I went to the office… with his mistress…. She's a real piece of work…. I wanted to call this whole thing off…. But he said he'd…. smear your good name…"

"And you believed him?" Robert took a seat. "Sarah I'm a Senior Partner, what could he say? My wife ran off with an actor? Hell, everyone knows that." He laughed at her gently.

"I wasn't thinking straight." She confessed holding the arm that embraced her. "I don't think I've had a straight thought since Mom and Jeremy were killed… everything's been in a fog since then."

"And now?" Jareth asked softly.

"Now…" she looked from her father to her…husband. "Now I'm still in a fog…"

He smiled down, "I'm British, and I love fog." Jareth teased.

Robert snorted and laughed loudly. "Sarah, don't worry about me, I can ride out any storm that twit thinks he can muster up. I can easily cover the costs. I've told the resort to donate the food from tonight's reception to the local food banks and hot kitchens… and Eric is right, I can write a good deal of this off."

Karen came into the parlor, "The fireworks over?" she asked.

Robert nodded as he stood, "Dinner?"

"On the table, so if you're all ready." She went back to the kitchen.

Robert turned to the man he assumed was his son in law. "My boy let me tell you a secret. That woman is a culinary genius! She really can do a dinner for an army in less than an hour!"

Jareth nodded. "Good to know." He followed Robert, with Sarah on his arm toward the room where a delightful aroma now wafted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert, Toby and Jareth all retired to the patio, to enjoy the evening while Sarah and Karen cleaned up the dinner from the table. Karen looked out the kitchen window and smiled. "He's talking to your father," she reported.

"Who?" Sarah asked as she worked.

"Your husband," Karen said still looking out the window. "Your husband," she repeated sounding as if she was amazed at the natural sound of the phrase. "He's… rather … charismatic.."

"He does have a way about him." Sarah agreed.

Karen giggled, "Doesn't hurt that he's dead sexy!"

Sarah flushed as she turned to her step-mother. "Karen!"

The older woman blushed as well, "I'm not dead Sarah! I've got eyes." She teased.

"Well, put them back in your head." Sarah tossed the dish towel at Karen.

The older woman laughed, "Come on Sarah, don't refuse me a little bit of fun." She moved to the younger woman's side. "Is he good?"

Sarah's heart raced, her pulse sped up and she felt her temperature rise with a memory that should not be there. "Oh…yeah…He's good."

Karen cooed, "OHhhhhhhh, lucky girl Sarah." She giggled like a school girl.

Sarah looked at her and asked quickly. "How much wine did you have at dinner?"

Pulling the girl into a playful embrace, Karen Williams sighed against her step-daughter. "Not nearly enough." She looked at Sarah, "I can't tell you what a relief it was when he appeared out of nowhere… and saved you from…." She groaned in a comical way. "Eric…."

Sarah studied the woman who for years she'd taken for granted. "Karen," she looked at her as if she'd seen her for the first time. "You're really twisted, you know that?" Karen nodded and giggled. Giving in to the moment, Sarah also giggled and hugged the woman back. "Oh I needed this."

Toby came in, saw the two women huddled and raised a brow. "What are you two doing?" His question was rewarded with the peals of laughter. The boy shook his head and waved a hand at the pair. "I'm going to bed."

"Good idea." Karen said, and then winked at her stepdaughter. "I'm going to go get you some extra linen."

"I can do that." Sarah replied.

"No, you go get your husband. Oh, and send mine up to our room, would you?" Karen moved toward the back stairs.

Sarah turned toward the kitchen door, her father and Jareth were coming in. "Karen says you should go up, Daddy." She said. "She's getting some linen for my room." She looked at Jareth. "Ready to call it a night?"

He smiled at Robert, "Bold little vixen, isn't she?"

"Takes after her mother," Robert answered as he headed to the stairs. "Turn out the lights, would you Sarah?"

Sarah was already locking the back door and setting the alarm that her father had installed a few years earlier when there was a rash of break ins. She could feel the gaze, the feral intent of the stormy mismatched eyes watching her every move. She was certain that he missed nothing as he watched. Making sure the door was secure and the lock set and the alarm turned on she tried to put down or at least ignore the growing awareness of him. She moved past him toward the hall that would open to the foyer. He switched off the light in the kitchen as he followed her.

The locking of the front door usually fell to her father, but tonight it was she who was completing the regiment. When she turned the bolt she noticed the shaking in her hands. She admonished herself for being silly, reacting this way. Turning she saw that Jareth was waiting, patiently on the landing of the stair for her. He looked so familiar, but not quite the same. He was different, but than so was she. She moved toward him, he looked at her with the same expression he'd worn that night so long ago, on another set of stairs.

Reading her thoughts he said softly. "You turned my world," His voice ran though her, and over her like quicksilver. "Starved, exhausted me, and made more demands…" He held a hand out to her. "Allow me to return the favor." His hand moved past her waist and he pulled her to him as his hand caressed the small of her back and ran down to her rounded _Derrière_.

Resting her face on his chest she whispered. "I keep having these…little flashes of …memories… Of you… and me…" she looked up at him. "They can't be real."

"I assure you they are." He caressed her cheek. Before she could protest he whispered in her ear. "When I reordered time, I was very methodical and thorough." He guided her up the stairs. He looked at her room again as they entered, about to comment when Karen entered with more pillows and blankets.

Karen looked at the narrow bed, then at the pair. "Oh Dear… I'd forgotten how small Sarah's bed is." She fretted.

Jareth snickered, "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He winked and the woman blushed.

"Good night." She said rushing from the room.

Sarah balanced. "Did you have to do that, she thinks…."

"She knows." Jareth corrected moving to lock the door. "Now, where were we?"

Sarah felt trapped, gulping for air, like a fish having been pulled out of the water. "You can't possibility… think…"

"Come here, Sarah." He commanded. "To the victor, goes the spoils…" He eyed her hungrily.

"Yes, well that may be true… but…." She stammered looking around the room for a haven to hide in. "Married or not," she moved as far from the bed as she could until she had backed herself into a wall.

Jareth strolled forward, his face no longer masking the lust he burned with. "Sarah, I'm your husband… I've ever right to expect you to… "

"Jareth…" She was now flattening her back to the wall. "Be reasonable."

"No." He said calmly. "I don't think I will." He placed on hand to either side of her trapping her to the wall. "I think what I will be is insistent." Leaning forward he brought his face within a fraction of an inch of hers. "Kiss me, woman." He demanded. "Kiss your King." His voice had turned into a low dangerous and very sexual growl.

Sarah breathed in his scent; it went straight to her head, and clouded all reason. "Oh god yes." She groaned as she moved off the wall. Her hands snaked up his back as she moved her mouth over his releasing the hunger she hadn't know was buried, secreted in a concealed chamber of her soul. How long she'd burned for him, she wondered. Her lips opened to his and he enjoyed her first timorous shy trek of her tongue into the warm wanting of his mouth. When she leaned back she was breathless and awakened deep within.

Jareth coyly smiled, "That was very nice, Sarah."

She pouted slightly; "Only, nice?"

His hands were busy with the belt of her robe. "Shhhhhh," He said as he pursed his lips. He slid the silk off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "I'm about to turn your world inside out and upside down." He warned. "The memories you have will not compare to the moments ahead."

Sarah shook slightly. "I'm a bit nervous." She whispered.

"Good." He said stroking her long neck. "I want you to feel it, all of it… and I want you to burn…"

"And you?" She closed her eyes fearing he'd laugh.

"I'm going to burn right along with you." He growled pulling her to the bed.

"Jareth," she gasped as he shoved her down onto her bed. "Wait…"

"No," he pulled the shirt off; buttons went flying from the force. "I've waited long enough."He joined her on the bed rolled on top of her, his hand moving over her and stroking her, then fondling her over her undergarment. His knee of one leg was planted firmly between her legs.

Sarah's breath became raspy, short quick little snatches of air coming and going. His hand on her awakened a deep need, a searing heat that had to be fed.

He could sense her awakened and heightened excitement, he fed on the desires she was experiencing. He also fed on the fear that dripped off her. Skillfully he began to unfasten the corset styled undergarment she wore. One by one, busk fasteners were popped, each one revealing more of her creamy skin to him. When the last one was popped, he pushed the satin garment aside and cupped one of her round firm breasts in his hand. Smoothly he worked his hand around the firm swell. His thumb found the hardening sensitive nub and he began to work in a circular motion to harden it even more. Her moans were his reward, as he lowered his face to the rosy peak and took a long hard taste of her. As he suckled on her hardened peak, his other hand was preparing the other breast. He moved his face and administered the same sweet torture there as well. Sarah arched, and moaned. He paused. "You've wanted this, haven't you?"

"Yes." She gulped at the air. "Yes.."

He moved his hand, finding the tie that held her half slip to her hips. Winding his finger though the ribbon he pulled and untied it. As it gave he pulled gently and it came down her hips. "You've wanted me." He stated.

"Yes." She nodded. "I wanted you."

He pulled the slip off her legs and discarded it. He looked at the long legs covered in silk stockings held on with a garter belt, at the satin panties that matched the discarded corset that now lay on the floor of the dimly lit bedroom; "That you would waste this on a man like Landers." He growled. "This," He slid his hand over her silky drawers and over the warm mound they covered. "This is food for the Gods."

Sarah lay beneath him, her breath shallow, and her skin warmed.

Jareth knew she was no innocent little girl anymore; he slipped his hand under the elastic band of the panty. "Are you hot for me?" he growled into her mouth.

"Oh God yes," she growled back.

His hand met no resistance as his fingers moved into the soft moist folds that protected her sex. One finger met the sweet hot swell of flesh and then slipped into the slickness of her sex juices. Her hips rose to allow him better access and she arched her back as he moved fingers into her. "Hot, but not hot enough," he declared.

Sarah cried out softly as his fingers exited her. "Jareth, please…"

He knelt up, raised the fingers to his lips and licked the goo off them nosily. He watched her shiver and gasp. Taking hold of the panty with both hands he pulled them down her hips, down her legs and tossed it over his shoulder. "Now," snakelike he lowered himself to his belly between her legs and placed his mouth where his fingers had just left. "I want to taste you." His voice was husky with lust. "I want to savor all your sweetness." His tongue flicked against her swollen clit and she was nearly launched off the bed. "Easy, girl." He chuckled. "This." He repeated the flick and again she jumped. "This is just the beginning."

Sarah closed her eyes, every fiber of her being felt responsive and sensitive. "Oh dear god." She moaned as he slipped his tongue deep into her. Soon he had her moaning and writing in pleasure. Her hips bucking into his face, she arched and quaked.

"Come for me, Sarah, come for me." He urged. "Pour yourself into me, darling… give me yourself." He demanded darkly.

Sarah heard the sounds coming from her throat and clawed at the mattress.

"Let it go," He urged. "Come for me."

The world seemed to fall away from her, she was lost in a dark vortex and the only thing she could do was release it. Her body shook as the heat of the explosion in her womanhood captured her. Then she lay spent on the bed, covered in sweat.

He lapped hungrily at the sweet moist sex juices, rewarded with soft moans and tremors. He licked his lips and knelt up. Unfastened his trousers and shoved them down his narrow hips and off his muscular legs. He guided her hand to his heat. "What I've just done for you, I want you to do for me." He said passionately. 'I want to feel your mouth on me.' He thought greedily.

Sarah looked at him, eyes not quite focused. "I've never… I don't… "

"I'll tell you what to do." He promised with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Sarah looked down at the mass of manhood in her hand. 'That will never fit in my mouth.' She thought to herself.

"Sarah." Jareth turned her face to him. "I want you to do this for me."

She looked back down. "Jareth," she whispered. "I'm not very… accomplished… I've only …"

He sighed. "I know." His voice was soft. "I know you've only had… fleeting sexual relationships… never casual, but never really serious either." He stroked her face gently. "What happened before is of no consequence." He pulled her head toward his lips and growled in her ear. "I want you to get me hard, hard as I can possible get. And then I'm going to screw you until you can't feel or walk or talk." Sarah moaned as he released the back of her head, he smiled and nestled back, "I'm waiting."

Looking at him, she imitated him and moved between his powerful legs. Down on her belly she looked at the rising shaft, it reminded her of a great dangerous cobra. She was mesmerized by the mass and dimension and the sheer heat it gave off. "I can't." She said in a gasp.

Jareth placed a hand to her head, "yes you can." He assured her as he drew her to the bulbs head, "You know you want to."

Sarah wondered how he could know such a thing; it was obvious she was anxious and troubled by his request. How could he insist she wanted to perform this lewd undertaking? She looked at him then at his manly shaft. Her tongue slipped out from between her lips, and she moved toward the tip of his manhood. She heard his moan and the intake of breath as he begged her for more. Her tongue worked its way down the long velvety shaft of throbbing Fae manhood. He pushed his head back into the pillows as she worked her way back up and slowly opened her mouth to envelope the massive knob.

Savagely he gripped her hair, and growled as she began to slide up and down. "Yes, Sarah, Yes." He groaned as he watched her become more at easy with the sex act that was hardening him. She was beautiful; there was never any question of that. She was strong and defiant and willful as well, he had accused her of having cruel eyes. But her mouth, God he loved the feel of that beautiful mouth caressing his shaft and pleasuring him. He felt the heat build, the throbbing start and pulled her violently from his shaft, rolling her to her back. He moved swiftly and embedded himself deeply into her womanhood. "Sarah." He growled. The warmth of her greeted him with soft velvety slickness and he began to ride her. It was long hard deep strokes at first. Strokes that opened her to his need, and his heat. She moved to give him more access, and clung to him, breathing deeply as he filled her. His hands caressed the soft rounded bottom as he deepened his stroke and began to move with more speed and urgency.

"Jareth." She moaned as the waves of heat washed over her with forces she had not expected.

"Sarah." He groaned in reply, feeling each orgasm hit her, but not ready to spill his own. "Damn, you're so hot." He groaned. "I can't get enough… I can't get far enough…" He worked harder and harder, feeling her responding and yield to him, "Woman, my woman." He groaned at last as he felt his body expel the hot seed and the life giving juices. As the last jolt of his ejaculation splashed against her cervix, he whispered in her ear. "That was good." Sarah panted, not hearing or caring, only feeling. He lay with her in his arms and closed his eyes. She was his, his spoils of an undeclared war. He had told her what had happened before didn't matter, and now cursed him-self for being so caviler. Of course it mattered. Because of what had gone before he had reordered time to keep her from being used by Landers or any other. He had tricked her, trapped her and had now used her. He caressed the beautiful woman she'd become and thought to himself he was a cad.

Sarah looked up, eyes finding focus, seeing his face and his eyes. "More." She begged softly.

He felt the curl of his lip, and smiled down wickedly into her sweet innocence, "With pleasure." He pressed her into the pillows and began to kiss her as he moved gently within her once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. In the Underground**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this is lewd and disgusting… but hey what can I say**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hoggle paced the space before the great gate of the Labyrinth. He had been feeling the disturbances for some time now. Had experienced the dreams evil dreams filled with wanton sexual desires, not that he'd never experienced sexual dreams before. It was the presences of Sarah in the dreams that disturbed him. Not just her presences but his treatment of her, which disturbed him. He had always thought of Sarah as a beautiful, sweet and generous girl. A child really however not in these dreams, no in this dream she had been no innocent child. In the dreams she was a wanton beauty, with extremely sexual desires and assets. Hoggle groaned as he felt the effects of thinking about the woman in the dream. He kept trying to separate them, one Dream Sarah one Real Sarah. But right now all he could feel was the throbbing of something in his groin. Turning to the pond he pulled out his shaft and relieved himself into the murky waters of the green pond.

In his mind he heard the strange music that hand been playing, the music the woman in green had danced to. He felt sweat bead on his brow as he groaned. His hand slowly stroked, as he thought about the woman in his dream. He could see her, smell her scent and Gods in heaven he wanted her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus shook his head worriedly as he walked by the new bridge the King had erected to replace the one Hoggle had destroyed crossing. This one didn't look much sturdier than that last one, but it was a bridge to be guarded and that was what mattered. Duty!

He sniffed; to him the air was fresh and fragrant. To others he'd been told it stank. That never had bothered him, and he could not honestly say it bothered him now. He wonders though if it were the root cause of his disturbing dreams.

He sighed, and paced and wondered why in the world after ten long years he'd be dreaming of Sarah. She had long ago stopped calling on him and the others. She had grown and gone on with her life. He didn't begrudge her that, he celebrated he told himself that she was going on with her life. His sweet Lady Sarah, he sighed. But in the disturbing dreams she was not exactly sweet, nor even innocent. In the dreams she was a sweet little tart looking for trouble. He shook his head, disgusted with his own behavior in the dreams. For it had not been by any measure Courtly, hells bells it had not even been gentlemanly. It had been rowdy and lewd.

Didymus gazed at the bog, and wondered why in the world he'd have sexual fantasies about the girl who was without a doubt the last person he should be dreaming about. Still, he twitched his mustache, and stroked it. She had been a fancy bit of caprice and whimsy in the dream; that green and gold satin outfit which she had filled out remarkably well for one so young. That pouty mouth, and those sultry eyes, and all that long dark hair, hair that likely could cover her breasts had they been unleashed…. He shook himself. 'Stop that.' He ordered himself.

That costume, that sexy bit of costume that didn't hide her womanly curves. Curves that had only been hinted at when last he'd seen her. And those moves, driving him wild with dark desires and wanton lust.

"Stop it!" he ordered himself out loud. "This is insane! This is Sarah you twit! You can not lust after Sarah!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ludo sat in the forest, something was wrong but he was not sure what. His beast sense seemed to be off. He kept thinking about her… the Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle looked at the Fairy fluttering over the roses. He began having lewd and lusty thoughts. Wondering what the little pests looked like without the bagging garments they wore. He took one step and stopped himself. "Hoggle what are you doing?" He groaned. "Are you really thinking of sexually assaulting a freaking Fairy?" He looked over his shoulder at the pretty little creature with the sweet face, "Yep." He said aloud. "I am." He fell to the ground and lay back looking up at the Underground sky. "Jareth!" He screamed. "What have you done?"

For years now he had waited, and wondered what kind of punishment the King would come up with. Surely he would not inflict his servant, his good and loyal... oh alright, not so loyal servant with unbridled lust. Hoggle lay on the ground and prayed the lust would pass before he actually got hold of a fairy and did something unforgiveable to it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus prided himself on two things; his sense of smell and his sense of duty. Right now he was counting on his sense of duty to overcome the lust that was biting at him like a hound.

He leaned against the little guard house that now stood where none had been before. He watched the bubbles in the bog and began to hum. He stopped humming abruptly when he realized he was humming the tune he'd dreamed of Sarah doing her little hoochie-coo dance to. He shut his eyes, and afterward realized that was a mistake. He could see her when his eyes were closed, green and gold satin leaving nothing to the imagination, and undulating invitingly. He twitched, and not just his mustache. He opened his eyes and wondered if the King would mind him making a quick trip to the junkyard….after all there were always women there who were… well…loose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes moved with her pack on her back, watching the goings on. Some of the other inhabitants were displaying a bit more lewd behavior than usual. Even she had felt the need to do something lewd. All over the junkyard there were bodies cavorting merrily. She snorted. The King surely had to be aware of this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle lay still calming himself and breathing slowly. He was almost back under control when a Fairy, one he'd sprayed with the stun formula time and again, landed on his chest with a thump. He raised his head and eyed her suspiciously. "Go away," he warned. "If you know what's good for you, go away."

She closed her eyes and read his deepest darkest inner thoughts. She laughed and scoffed at him in dark enjoyment of his predicament. Falling back onto his chest she laughed.

"It's not funny," he growled watching her as she lay unprotected on his chest.

She heard his thoughts, and looked up, her eyes filled with depraved decadence. She knelt up on his chest and blew a kiss to him.

"Are you out of your little Fairy mind?" He groaned trying to clutch the dirt beneath him. "I'm dying here."

She laughed wickedly, enjoying his agony. More wicked thoughts traveled from the dwarf to the fairy and she teasingly began to do an erotic little strip tease. Her face was almost challenging, daring him to react.

He moaned. "Go away you little pest before you get what's coming to you!" he watched her with hungry eyes. The little Fairy, now as naked as a jaybird, rose in the air, her soft wings shining in the sunlight she soared upward For a brief moment Hoggle relaxed and thought he was going to be free. The next moment she landed on his chin and leaned forward to rest on his nose. "Bitch," He whispered. She smiled and taunted him. "You're asking for it." He growled. She stepped over his lips and took a firm stance on the area just under his nose and lightly ticked his nostrils by rubbing lightly on them. Hoggle had never before given the pests a second thought. He had never even thought of them as having any gender. This one, this one definitely had gender, and it was absolutely unquestionably without doubt female. He sniffed for the first time and her scent filled his brain. 'So she wants to play dirty.' He thought to himself as he again sniffed lightly. 'Well two can play that game.'

Hoggle puckered up his lips and blew lightly; his warm breath bathed the little Fae creature. She giggled at first then shivered delightfully. Her scent changed to a tangy scent and he knew she was not being guarded. He blew again and she leaned back to enjoy the stream of air. Again and again, he repeated the strange erotic foreplay. 'Come on you little bitch,' he thought softly, 'lean back a bit more.' As if reading his mind, she did just that, landing on his lips. Her startled expression told him she was not expecting the tip of his tongue. But she could not move as he had stealthily reached up and grabbed her wings holding her trapped over his punishing tongue. The Fairy writhed and wiggled, struggling to be free, as he tongued her most private parts. 'She asked for it,' he told himself as he sexually assaulted the very creature he had been tormenting for years with stun spray. Her wings had stopped flapping and she didn't seem to be struggling for freedom as much. Hoggle looked at her face, it was dazed. He wondered just how far he could push the little creature. With the tip of his tongue he began to experiment, and watched as the fairy gave her-self over to the pleasures squealing with abandon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes had wandered out of the junkyard for the first time in years. It was getting to be far too active in there to suit her. She wanted no part of what she saw happening. She was beginning to worry something was wrong with the underground. She got as far as the bridge at the bog, and that pest Sir Didymus began to question her right to wander. She had expected him to question her, but she had not expected the blatant come on's and invitations into his guard house. Nor had she expected to even consider such an invitation. Yet here she was, actually giving it thought.

Sir Didymus twitched his long white mustache in what he perceived was a randy move. "I say, want to play a game of button, button?" He suggested with a snicker.

"Button, button…" she raised a brow, "That's a child game." She scoffed.

Leering and leaning forward he wiggled his brows, "Not the way I play it." He promised darkly.

Agnes giggled, thinking that was something she'd expect the king to say. Then she stopped giggling. "Didymus," she warned. "This is all tied into the King!"

He eyed her with lusty pleasure. "Let him get his own girl."

Agnes frowned, "I think he already has." She pushed the knight aside. "I have to find Hoggle. He's still got the portal to the girl's mirror, right?" Without waiting for his answer she moved down the path, dropping the items she'd taken years to collect. Little by little the load was lightening up, and Agnes was slowly changing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle snickered as he continued to assault the Fairy who was now riding the tip of his tongue and bracing herself with his nose.

"Hoggle!" a voice coming up the path called out, a voice he didn't completely recognize, and he was not thrilled with being disturbed and disrupted.

"I'm busy." He tired to say, but it came out sounding like, 'I'mmmm bssyssy.'

Agnes looked at him and took hold of the Fairy, pulling it off his tongue and out of his hand. She flung it away and screamed at him. "Are you out of your mind?" She slapped his face to get his attention. "Hoggle we're in trouble!"

"One of us is," he agreed as he rolled to his knees. "What do you want, and who are you?"

Agnes looked, the pack was gone and some of the effect of the pack had gone as well. "I'm Agnes you dolt!"

"You can't be, Aggie is a hag… and you… well I wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with you…" He teased.

She grabbed his ear. "Listen up, we're all in trouble here! We need the King and I'm betting you know where his high and mightiness is."

"He went to Above," he swatted at her hand. "Let go!"

"Listen, he has to get back here! Do you still have the means of locating the girl in her mirror?"

"What girl?" He asked pretending he didn't know who she meant.

Agnes shook him, "Hoggle, snap out of it, we need the King and we need him now before the entire Kingdom becomes a backdrop for some erotic sex tale."

Hoggle blinked, "The King?" He shook off the effects of the lust. "We need the King."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Business before pleasures**

Jareth was listening to the soft breathy sounds of Sarah sleep in his arms. He watched over her, first with a haughty expression on his handsome face. She has begged him for more had she not? She had writhed and moaned and cried out his name each time he'd brought her to climax. But he lost the haughty expression as he began to equivocate. He had every right to pleasure her, and be pleasured by her he told himself. She was only a mortal and having sex was one thing they did well. There were many among the Fae that felt that alone was all they were good for. She was only mortal, and she had after all given her self to him. Practically threw her-self in his face! Why he was a hero… he'd saved her from the wicked intentions of Eric Landers… He was a hero…. He was… 'OH who am I kidding,' he thought miserably. 'I'm little better than a rapist.'

He removed his arm from under her and inched his way up into a seated position with his back to her headboard. He had gotten himself into a real mess this time, and had no one to blame but himself. He'd had no intentions of saving the girl, no matter what he had told her. He had lied and cheated and had tricked her. Well, what of it, he was after all a Fae. It was expected, wasn't it?

He looked down at the peaceful face of the young woman he'd just spent half the night ravaging sexually. He'd credit her; she more than kept up with him. In fact she'd come up with wicked ideas of her own and surprised him. He smiled, his Sarah, the wicked vixen who had once refused him was now his… He stopped smiling, and looked down at her again. His.

In a few short hours she would open her eyes, and all the sweetness that had been promised was about to be ripped from her. He sighed heavily. "Oh Sarah," He said with a heavy heart. "How I'd love to prevent the pain you're going to feel."

"Sire." A voice whispered.

Jareth looked about, wondering where that came from, the girl was still sleeping.

"Sire." It came again, this time stronger.

"Whose there?" he asked looking about.

"In the mirror!" the voice called out, still not loud.

Jareth slipped gently from the bed and walked toward the mirror, unaffected by the fact he was naked. "Who calls me?"

The face or rather faces in the mirror were coming for the Underground. One was Hoggle, the other a woman, one he'd long forgotten. "Hoggle, what do you want?" He crossed his arms.

The female on the other side of the mirror shoved the dwarf out of the way. "Listen up, bub, you've got big trouble over here! The entire Labyrinth had gone nuts. I found Hoggle here having his way with a Fairy! Didymus propositioned me, and I actually gave it consideration!"

"Agatha," he said nonchalantly.

"Agnes, you over sexed playboy!" She stomped her foot, "get it right, I'm Agnes!"

Jareth knew full well exactly who she was, but like Hoggle, he never wanted her to feel important enough for him to recall her name. "Ah yes, why are you out of the Junkyard bothering Didymus? He has work to do, do you think it's easy guarding that bridge?"

"Did you hear me; we've got an erotic mess going on here! You've got Fairies dancing naked! You got people in the junkyard humping and bumping!" She was ready to pull out her hair. "Drop what ever you're doing and get back here and straighten this mess out!" She motioned to herself. "Look at me! I dropped all my things and I'm reverting!"

Jareth nodded, "Alright, sit tight, I'll be back later today." He sighed. "Let me speak to Hoggle."

Agnes looked around and looked upset. "He's gone… I'll bet he went to hunt down more lusty fairies."

"Well, alright Agnew…"

"Agnes!" she snapped.

"What, oh…yes..." He snickered to himself. "Go back to what you were doing; I'll be back this after noon." The mirror went dark and he turned.

Sarah was sitting up in the bed watching him, "Trouble?"

"No thanks," he replied, "I've plenty already."

"You have to go back so soon?" she asked.

Jareth sighed, came to the bed and sat down. "No, Sarah…" he took her hand into his. "WE have to go back."

"We…." She muttered, "As in you and me?"

"For now, yes." He held her hand tighter. "Sarah, just moments after you uttered your very appealing little cry for help, when you asked… begged to be saved…" She nodded, but her face was fearful. "Toby…"

She shook her head, "No…"

"Wished…"

"No!" she said louder.

"You…." He paused as she opened her mouth to scream, he slapped his hand firmly over it and finished. "Away." He removed the hand to quiet.

Closing her eyes tight, she whispered. "He wished the goblins to take me away? But the Goblins didn't take me away…."

He shook his head, "He's far more specific," Jareth snickered rather pleased. "He wished you away directly to me."

"Oh…" she watched his face. "There's more?"

Jareth nodded. "While you and I are married here, in the Above….."

Sarah turned deathly white. "We're not Underground." She finished for him.

"No, we're not… and because you rejected me…" He shrugged.

"You can't marry me." She whispered with tears forming. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Not exactly good news," He sighed. "Is it?"

"Is there more?" she asked fearfully.

He nodded again, "I can't even have you live in the castle."

Her heart was pounding along with the banging that was raging in her head. "Then why take me back there at all?"

Jareth's face went expressionless; "Because you belong to me."

"As what?" she challenged, "Your … whore?"

"You are my wife." He snapped. "I've a license to prove it!"

Sarah rose from the bed, forgetting that she too was naked. "It's not worth the paper it's printed on in the Underground, now is it?" She began to pace, her hair a wild tangled mess from the hours of passion. "Well this is just great!"

Jareth didn't bother to tell her to keep still; he knew the rage was going to protect her from the rest of what was to come. "Sarah, dear, there's more." He watched her pacing halt, her back was to him and she cocked her head to listen.

"Fae laws are rather detailed." He explained. "By Fae law, I didn't even have to listen to your request or grant it. However in the spirit of generosity…." The moment he'd said the word he knew he'd made a mistake.

"Generosity?" her eyes turned to lava as she snarled the word. She turned on him with all the pent up anger she'd felt over the years. "Let me recount your generous nature, Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth!"

He marveled that she had knowledge of his proper titles.

"Let me tell you how generous you are!" she shouted. "You jumped at a few misspoken words ten years ago and ran off with my baby brother forcing me to run your bloody Labyrinth to win him aback…."

"I never forced you," He interjected as she shouted. "I offered you the chance."

"You dropped me in a shaft of hands that got a wee bit friendly… into an oubliette! You tempted me to throw me off in that freckin' tunnel, sent the cleaners after me… nearly dumped me in the bog of stench…."

"Old news," He said lounging and smiling. An angry, fiery Sarah was far more enjoyable than a complacent one.

"You romance me in that God Damned Crystal bubble of yours and then when I win fair and square you try to weasel out of it!!!" she raged. "Then you leave me the hell alone for ten years… count them! TEN years… only to turn up at my wedding and announce to the world that I'm your wife…Only …HAHA … it doesn't count in the Underground… and you think I should call that generous?"

Leaning back on the pillows again, he eyed her with pride. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you're in a rage?"

"Don't change the subject!" she seethed.

"How I'd love to …." He groaned. "Come here, woman."

"Go to hell, Romeo!" she turned her back to him. "Bastard." She muttered. "Make me care all over… trick me into … letting you…. Oh God I'm so STUPID!"

Jareth sighed. "As I said, being of a generous nature, I have decided to allow you to come back to the Goblin Realm and live."

Sarah refused to look at him; she tapped her foot impatiently, not very impressively due to the fact that she was naked and her bare feet. "Thank you so very much."

"You will be provided a house." He said. "Somewhere nice, perhaps the in the woods just before the Junkyard," he paused when she cast a dark glance over her shoulder. "I will see that you are provided for."

Sarah looked away. "This is worse than marrying Eric ever could have been."

"As you have ties here to the Above, I will of course grant you generous…" she shot him another hurt look, "visitation here above, within reason. You may keep your mother's apartment and her belongings. They will provide you with the proper cover stories." He winced when he heard her sniffle. "Sarah, look at me." He was no longer lounging, he was now seated upright. "We have to discuss this and have our story straight before we see your family this morning."

Her family, she spun round on him. "How long have you been seeing my brother?"

"I've visited Toby whenever I've wanted to from that night ten years ago." He said honestly, icily and the tone gave no room for arguments.

Sarah swallowed back the bile gathering in her throat. "You weren't ever going to… see me.. again?"

"I saw you." He said, coldly. "I just never was going to allow you to see me."

"Because I won?" she asked.

"No," he pause then glared. "Yes. I suppose that's part of it."

"You said you didn't hate me." She looked down still not acknowledging her state of undress.

"I don't hate you." He said with a hint of irony and cynicism. "You'd be far better off if I did."

"What are we going to tell my folks?" She sat down on the edge of her own bed, feeling like a trapped bird. But her voice was not that of a trapped bird, it rang with the signature defiance that was part of the Sarah legend. "You had better have something feasible."

Again he studied her; she always left him amazed at her resilience. "I do." He promised. "We are going to tell them that last night we came to an understanding, I'm sure that won't be hard for them to believe after the way you were moaning my name half the night."

"I wasn't the only one moaning." She observed coldly.

Jareth leaned back, his eyes roving down the length of her, "No, you weren't." he agreed. He caught her eyes and held them captive. "We will tell them we've decided to give our marriage another chance… and because of my business are returning to New York. We'll tell them we are going to move into your mother's apartment…"

Sarah nodded, it all sounded feasible, in fact it sounded reasonable and practical. "When do we have to leave?"

"Can you be packed to go by this afternoon?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm already packed for my…" she didn't finish. "What's going on in the Kingdom that was Hoggle who was in my mirror was it not?"

"Magic mirrors and you're not in the least bit taken by it all, Sarah you are an amazing woman." He commented.

"What's a magic mirror when one has been …" She paused, thinking better of her snappy answer. "What's wrong Underground?"

Jareth shrugged, "Something about the Fairies dancing naked, Sir Didymus propositioning Agnes and some other nonsense."

"That's not normal, is it?" Sarah asked thinking about her recent nightmares.

"No, but neither is the King marrying above," He pointed up and then thumbed down, "Only to be single below."

"Will… we ever….met…" she turned to look away; she didn't think she could bear pity.

Jareth latched onto her arm, and pulled her to him. "I will often find my way into your bed, my wife."

"I'm not your wife." She whispered. "I'm only married to Jareth Carlin… and only here above…. In the Underground… I'm just another of the King's little dollies." She despised feeling shame. "It's the truth, Jareth."

"Yes," he released her arm. "It's the truth…"

Sarah moved off the edge of her bed. "I'll shower, and dress… please don't follow me."

He watched her close the bath door, and banged his head on the head board. Wondering again if there was any wisdom to be had in trying to 'teach' her a 'lesson', right now, it seemed he was the one suffering.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Both Sarah and Jareth seemed very sober when they arrived in the kitchen. Robert looked up from his paper, waiting for one of them to speak. Karen kept busy, too embarrassed to look at the passionate pair. Toby was busy eating and ignored all the adults.

"Good morning." Robert said as they took seats.

"Morning," Jareth said sheepishly. "I apologize if we disturbed anyone last night."

Robert smiled mildly, "Understandable," he muttered sipping coffee. "So have you two made any plans?"

Jareth reached out for Sarah's hand, she willingly placed it in his. "We're going to take a second stab at this marriage." He said firmly. "But that means returning to New York and actually going abroad for some months… I've business that has to be constantly monitored. And I'm a hands on kind of guy."

Karen came to stand behind Robert, her hand on her husband's shoulder, "When?"

"This afternoon, I've a private jet." Jareth sighed. "We've also decided to reopen Linda's and Jeremy's place… it's centrally located, and its home to Sarah."

"I think that's a good idea." Karen said. "I'm sure Linda would have approved."

Toby looked up, "Can I visit?"

Both his parents looked at him, and then at Sarah. She nodded, "Not just now but soon, yes… we need time to… get use to each other." She reasoned.

Toby went back to his breakfast, satisfied.

Jareth looked at Sarah's parents, "We know its short noticed."

"It's better than having her married to Landers." Robert scoffed, "Any day." He looked at Sarah, "Are you okay with all this?"

"Yes, Daddy…I am…" She wondered why she was so calm, could Jareth have placed one of those all calm spells on her? Or was she truly resigned to the fact that she had no real choice here. It was Jareth and the Underground or Landers… and that was out of the question! "Yes, I'm fine with it." She sighed.

Jareth looked at her, satisfied that she was accepting the fate, and full of pride that she was doing so graciously. What a Queen she would have made, if only….

Karen began placing food on the table for the four of them, Toby having made a hasty exit. "You must leave us numbers where we can reach you in case of emergencies and somewhere to send mail until you are in the apartment. Are you considering having it redecorated?"

Jareth shook his head, "Like yourself, Linda had wonderful taste, her home was always… homey… classical, and sophisticated but homey at the same time. No, I think we'll leave it as it is, and just add our own touches… mementos from travels, and some art…"

Karen smiled, "That will be nice."

"We have other places to stay as well…I own property in several cities around the world." He placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "My business takes me around the world." He kissed Sarah's temple. "I'm afraid I'll be dragging poor Sarah around the world for the next few months."

"Travel will do you good." Her father said firmly. "Anywhere but here will be a good place to be come Monday."

"I'm not worried, Daddy." Sarah said. "Eric has to be in court, and he's far too interested in his own career to worry about getting even with me."

"Don't be so sure." Her father warned. Robert turned to Jareth. "I trust you to protect my little girl."

Jareth hated the feeling of being put on the spot, "I will." He promised in spited of the feeling of wanting to just vanish.

Robert nodded. "Well, let's enjoy this lovely brunch… and then we'll see you off."

"My car will be outside in two hours, there's no need for you to trouble yourself with coming to the airport… and well, you know…"

"I know." Robert said calmly. "Long goodbyes are a bore."

Sarah looked around herself, it would be a long time until she'd be able to come here again… and when she did…it wouldn't be home…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby was seated on the top stair when Jareth came out of the bedroom, holding a suitcase and looking like he was merely taking his wife away. "What?" he took a seat beside the lad.

"Jareth." Toby frowned, his hands between his knees. "I know something of the law."

"I should hope all the tutoring was paying off." Jareth nodded.

"She's not… she doesn't have… status…" He paused. "This stinks."

Jareth placed his arm over the boy's shoulder. "Yes, but it's better than her being married to Landers. You heard your father."

"He doesn't know the full story, now does he?" Scolded the boy lightly.

"Temper," Warned the Fae King. "You're not more than a prince and I am still your King."

"A King who is using my sister as his…." The boy muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Toby;" He agreed, "But still your king." He stood up and handed the case to the boy. "Take it to the car." He watched for a moment, and then returned to Sarah's room for one more suitcase. "Hurry dear." He said softly.

Sarah looked around the room, "I lived so much of my life here…it's hard to let go." Jareth sighed and left her to her private goodbye. She looked at the room and its personal touches. Everything in the room spoke of a part of her life. The vanity held the most memories. She had a photo of her mother and Jeremy in happier days. One of Merlin, her sheepdog… and a picture of her and Toby. She touched the top of the vanity tenderly, she heard Jareth calling from below. Her fingers went to the drawer knob, slowly opening the top drawer. She pulled out the crystal music box that she'd put in the drawer ten years ago. Beneath it lay the possession she most wanted right now. It was a book, old but still as vibrant in color as it had been the day she'd received it. It was a pocket book, as they were called. Red leather cover with gold lettering and gold trimmed velum paper. She looked at it for a moment and then put it into her purse along with the music box. Stepping to the door she looked one last time at her childhood and said, goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapte****r 6.**** Back streets of the Labyrinth**

The throne room was silent and empty save for the stale smoke that had been in the air and the smell of ale from a keg that was leaking in the corner. Jareth ordered Goblins to take Sarah's luggage and store it somewhere. "You won't need those things, at least not for a while. Right now we need to get you some place to stay before sundown." He flicked his wrist and changed out of the mundane garments he'd been wearing for two days into something more his own style. He looked at Sarah's clothes and frowned. "That won't do, not for where you're going." He waved his hand over her, slowly, as if feeling her, and then stood back to assess the change.

Sarah looked down; she was in a long pea green dress. "It's very pretty." She conceded.

"Try to restrain your-self," He said with marked sarcasm.

Sarah glared at him, "Easy for you! I've just left my home and my family to live in a place where I'm…" She bit back the word.

"You'll live." Jareth said happy to draw her fire. "Come, we've four places to look at and I'd like to have you settled in before night fall." He snapped his fingers expecting her to follow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes had gotten away from Hoggle; he had surprised her by laying in wait for her when he'd finished fooling around with the fairy. He was looking for something more his size he'd said when he'd tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Agnes scolded herself; she wasn't supposed to enjoy it! But she had, she had truly enjoyed Hoggle's advances on her. For a grubby little dwarf, Agnes had to admit Hoggle knew how to get a woman hot and bothered. She could understand why that Fairy seemed in no rush to be saved.

Now, away from him and back within the Labyrinth itself, she thought it would do her well to look for a place to stay. Gone was the pack of junk on her back that had weighed her down. With the pack had gone her desire to accumulate more … junk. Now she was free of that burden and she looked around her surroundings. Like most that lived in the Goblin Realm she was familiar with the lay of the land, even if she only stayed with in the boundaries of the junkyard. The path she'd taken in the Labyrinth had led to a clearing in the old forest, just beyond was the junkyard, and beyond that, the gates of the Goblin City.

Long ago, when she'd first come to live here she remembered there being a little inn at the edge of the forest. She wondered if it still stood there, and headed toward where she recalled it standing. Like so many who dwelled in the realm, Agnes was not a native. She had moved here from one of the neighboring realms, not of her own volition. She had been exiled here, and at first her life among the goblins had been pleasant. It was her greed and want that had led her to living in the junkyard. In her lifetime only one person had ever broken free of the junkyard's spell. That girl who had won back her brother, and only now did Agnes realized how much she'd envied that girl.

Agnes sat down for a moment; the road was beginning twist and turn. She sat on an old stump and began to assess her situation. The one thing she was sure of was she didn't want to return to the junkyard. The pull of piling junk on was too strong. And for the first time in years she was free of that overpowering desire. She looked down at her hands, and noticed she seemed to have reverted to the woman she was before she'd entered the junkyard. She touched her face and felt smooth skin where wrinkles and grime had been. She'd been given a second chance, and this time she was not going to mess it up.

The road had a fork in it, one path lead toward the junkyard that much she knew. The other path must be the one that led toward the old inn. Agnes found walking without the pack on her back not only easier but most enjoyable. The forests of the Labyrinth were beautiful, and if one didn't have to protect oneself one could see and enjoy the scenery. It was lush with foliage, and the scents in the air were delightful, at least on this side of the bog they were. Feeling free she found she was almost skipping. Ahead there was a building, a bit tumbled down, and in need of repairs.

Agnes opened the door of what had been an inn. She wondered when it had been deserted, and why. "Anyone here?" she called out, and was answered by her own echo.

The building was dry, dusty, but dry. There were cobwebs everywhere, and the smell of stale ale clung to the air. She opened some of the shutters that had locked out the sunlight and the air of the forest. The stones and plaster that made up the walls looked like they were still in good repair, and she began to make an inventory of what was here. The main floor was the business floor. In the back of the building was a kitchen, it still had all the equipment for the running of a decent inn. Pots, pans, tubs, tankards and pewter plates as well as wooden bowls and eating utensils were still in the holding bins. She opened the door that lead to the courtyard and the storage cellar. The little yard, which would have been used by the Innkeeper and his family, was pleasant.

Agnes found the storage building, and seeing the door was not locked she expected to find the cellar empty. Opening the door she found it was full, kegs of ale, and other drink were along one wall. Bottles to fill and sever from were stored neatly on a rack, now covered with dust but still useable. She also found dried herbs and spices, and preserves. She closed the cellar door and checked the hut-like little shack at the far end of the court yard. It was filled with tubs and soaps and cleaning materials, including a clothes line. Returning to the inn, she moved up the stairs to the rooms, all the furnishings were still present and with the exception of being in need of a good cleaning and airing, usable. Agnes leaned on the door jam of one room. It was abandoned, no one was using it… but here, here was that second chance. She knew she was making the right choice this time. She rolled up her sleeves, opened all the shutters in each of the rooms and began to air out the inn. She filled the washtub she'd found in the shack and began to wash the linens and hang them to dry. Agnes was going to run the inn!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first three places that Jareth and Sarah looked at were discouraging at best. Even he was not happy with them. He had no intentions of allowing her to live in squalor. The last place they appeared at was farthest from the castle, but it had the most promise. It was a cottage, on the edge of the forest, and it was livable. Jareth looked at the cottage door, "do you want to look inside?" Sarah nodded and he sighed. "I know it's not the best… but…"

"It's got a roof that looks like it does not leak." She said with wit, she noticed that he winced and she said, "Is there something in your rules that says you can't create a place?" He nodded much to her surprise. "Oh… I see…."

He opened the cottage door. The sitting room was large and airy, and strangely enough the place didn't look like goblins had lived in it. Sarah walked over to the fireplace, and checked it.

"It looks like it will still work… if I ever need a fire… how cold is the winter here?" she began to speak taking a positive attitude.

"Not as cold as you're use to… but cold for us…" He looked about. "If you like it, I'll make it clean…."

"I like it." She said looking about the sitting room. "I really do."

"You haven't seen all of it," he warned. "There could be nasty things in the scullery or in the beds."

"No, I'm sure this will work out fine. A bit of elbow grease in the yard and it will look wonderful... Who lived here?" Sarah was looking at the mementos of years ago on the mantel.

"Originally a very nice old couple from another Kingdom…. They were exiled here… as a good many of our subjects are… but they made a good life for themselves here." He was opening windows and checking the framing. "This cottage was here long before I became King."

"Ah," she looked at the little dinning area between the sitting room and what had to be the Kitchen. "So how is it that so much of what I've seen is so run down?"

Jareth looked down his nose at her for an instant. "Are you judging me?" he asked disquietly, disdain and disbelief in his tone.

Turning, she looked him squarely in the eye, "Yes, Jareth."

"Cheeky little…" He muttered. "Look, it was in disrepair when I got it…."

"And you just left it that way?" she challenged.

"I had my hands full at first just learning to control the Labyrinth…" He shouted defensively.

"Control the Labyrinth?" Even she was surprised by her snotty tone.

Covering his eyes with one gloved hand he muttered, then said calmly. "The Labyrinth is a living creature… it's alive… No king has ever been able to keep it under control…" He looked up and raised a brow, "Until me."

"Ok," She puckered her lips and then smiled. "So what have you been doing the last century or so?"

Ignoring her challenge he looked at the house. "Do you like the cottage?" when she nodded he flicked a wrist and it was spotlessly clean.

"It's a cheery little place." Sarah said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, we'll get you a maid of all service." He moved toward her.

"A maid?" she questioned. "I don't need a maid."

"You think you can dress and undress on your own?" He motioned her to follow him as he moved toward the stairs. "Don't dawdle Sarah." She was muttering when she caught up with him in the upstairs hall. "Your bedroom," He opened the door.

It was larger than her room at home, and richly furnished. The bed was a four poster and much larger than her bed at home. Seeing it though made her feel, shy and restrained; "Very nice."

He was opening an armoire, it was ornately decorated with designs that matched his amulet, "Your new wardrobe for your days here in the Kingdom." He said not looking at her.

Sarah moved from the bed and peered into the armoire. "It will be like playing dress up every day." She mused.

"Yes, well, when you were playing dress up before, did you happen to wear corsets and court gowns?" He asked not facing her.

"No." she admitted taking a closer look at the gowns hanging. "No, I didn't."

"That is why you will need a maid." He whispered, taking the sting out of the words. He watched her inspect the garments. "I promise you, I will have you looked after… you will be provided for."

She felt her face fall and her joy fly out the window. "Will everyone in the kingdom know that I'm…"

"I'm afraid so, Sarah." He said straightforwardly.

She closed the armoire and shook her head, "This stinks." She said walking away from him.

"Would you prefer to be the trophy wife of that insipid man?" Jareth asked crossing his arms to challenge her. He didn't want her wallowing in pity, not even if she deserved it.

Looking at the King, she shook her head, "No, Jareth…. I don't like the idea of being anyone's trophy. Not Eric's, not yours."

He had not expected her words to sting; his arms unfolded and fell to his sides. His face became harsh and incensed. "Are you comparing me to that …"

"If the shoe fits…" she snapped, tossing her head in defiance.

Jareth crossed the room, rage building and he had an overwhelming desire to slap her, hard. "I am not one bit like that man." He growled though clenched teeth.

Sarah's brain screamed 'back down', but something else would not allow it; "Oh no? Really? Well that's strange because from where I stand you seem an awful lot like him."

"How dare you say such things to me?" He snapped taking hold of her shoulders. "I saved you from him, he trapped you and I saved you."

"Saved me?" she scolded, "You didn't save me, you trapped me in a worse trap!"

His fingers tightened and dug into her arms. "Sarah," he growled, wanting to wring her neck. "I am not to blame for your mistakes."

"No, you only use them to further your own designs." She taunted, "Admit it." Her chin was raised and her lips, slightly pouty, were rebellious and tempting. Her breathing was a taxed effort. His nearness was like an aphrodisiac, and even as enraged and wounded as she felt toward him, she wanted him. She wanted him more than she wanted to breathe.

Jareth fumed, how dare she, comparing him to that characterless bland excuse for a man. He found his mind was on fire with punishments he'd like to inflict on her. But her arms under his fingers had set something else in motion. Just touching her set him afire it seemed. He heard the growl in the back of his throat as he leaned threateningly close. "Yes, I use your words and your mistakes to my advantage." His hand moved into her hair and knotted in the long, full rich chocolate tresses. "And I'll use you as well." His mouth came down on hers, demanding to be satisfied.

Sarah's arms pulled him closer, her mouth hungry on his. All logic had gone out the window; the only thing that mattered was he was with her now. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes was joined at the inn by a few goblins, who offered their services in exchanged for shelter from the night. She found that they worked harder and faster than she could have anticipated. Before nightfall the inn was spotless, perhaps in need of a coat of paint, but spotless. A welcoming fire was in the large hearth, and the smell of stew came from the kitchen. She had found that the garden had seeded itself and there were a good many vegetables to choose from.

The six goblins who had come down the lane, now sat at the largest of the tables in the Inn's main room. Agnes ladled out stew and fed them. "You boys did a good days work." She complemented them.

"Miss, would you be in need of a staff?" one of the goblins asked as he shoved a large spoon of stew into his mouth.

Agnes looked at the six, "Don't you belong in service at the castle?"

The speaker looked up and shook his head. "No, we just sort of wander here and there… we've worked at the castle… but… well… the king does not seem… to care…."

Agnes took a seat and placed her hands on the table. "I can't promise you wages."

"Food and rooms will do to start." The one said. "And a bath…oh I'd love a bath…"

Agnes scratched her head, 'a goblin wanting a bath, well that's damned odd.' She looked at the eager eyes that were watching her. "Well, why not?" she nodded. "Ok, you've got jobs." She motioned to the back court yard. "There's a chicken pen back there, and no chickens. I've a feeling there's a whole roost full wandering about…. Any of you any good at wrangling chickens?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth kissed her; it was dark, and painful and soul satisfying. She was like velvet, and cotton candy and sparking wine, heady, painfully sweet and comforting. He could not seem to get his tongue deep enough within her mouth to stop the sensations. His desires were running wild, and he swooped her up into his arms. He burned with desire, and she was going to pay, he told himself. He took no notice of the fact that she was not fighting him off.

Sarah's brain was screaming her name, she was not listening. Something primal had taken control and she was going with the flow. 'He's going to rape you.' Her brain screamed! 'So what,' Said something else inside her, 'Let him.'

Jareth carried her to the bed, his mouth still savage on hers as he laid her in the center of the four-poster. He was kneeling on the bed, his legs pinning her down as his hands pulled her arms over her head. He paused, glowering over her. She opened her mouth; the tip of her tongue licked the line of her lips. His knees went out from under him, he was now on top of her, kissing and fondling her savagely. She returned each savage kiss with equal passion. She burned and fueled the fires that burned within him. Jareth panted, he wanted her, gods in the blue heavens he wanted her. His fire was burning to hot to take time to dally. He flicked his wrist and their garments melted into nothingness. He felt her caress him, begging him without words. His kiss, while still savage lost something of the violence and became soul deep passion. He kissed her deeper, with one savage thrust he buried himself within her. She arched, moaned into his mouth and welcomed him. Instinctually he began to move with her, knowing what would give pleasure to them both.

Sarah lay within his arms when they finished, holding him close. Her mind spinning and trying to make sense of it all. Why had she been so… mean, so nasty? Why did she feel so good now?

Jareth kissed her brow, "Sarah, I'm sorry for anything I said that … hurt you…"

She blinked, was he really apologizing to her? Her? The girl who had turned his world upside down? "I was just thinking the same thing." She looked up and touched his face. "You're not a bit like Eric…I don't know why I…"

He hushed her and cradled her. "It's damned unfair that's what it is." He whispered. "I have to live at the castle, knowing you're here…. And not able to…." He pulled her closer. "Damned unfair," he repeated.

"Jareth," she pleaded. "Don't let me become just a backstreet thing." Tears filled her eyes. "I could not bear it."

"I'll do my best." He promised, he heaved a great sigh. "But damned if you're not right about my slacking, I have let things slide… I justify it by saying I tamed the Labyrinth… but…"

She laughed. "You mean I was actually right about something?"

He smiled, "Shut up."

She made a motion like locking a lock and tossing a key at her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Facing the music**

It was just before daylight when Jareth returned to his palace. He had left Sarah's bed, reluctantly. Just seeing her sleeping so peacefully had given him a feeling of warmth. Her body snuggled beside his had been delightful in so many wicked ways. He smiled as he entered the throne room, and moved to his throne. It was disturbing that there were no goblins about, so he shouted out. "Where is everybody?" his voice echoed in the circular chamber. "Hey! I'm home!" he bellowed expecting an answer. No one answered, not one goblin came to greet him. "Damn," He muttered getting out of the throne. "That's damned odd." He walked down the hall, and for the first time noticed how dinging the walls seemed. "Where the hell is everyone?" he asked himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The odd old man with the bird hat took a seat to watch the sun rise. Dawn was one of his favorite times in the Labyrinth. It showed just how alive everything here was, how vital and beautifully dangerous. It was one of his greatest pleasures getting to watch the sunrise. He looked up at his hat, "How's your view today?"

The hat was not looking at the sunrise; he was watching the man approaching, "Incoming." He warned arching and craning his neck so he was eye level with the wise old one.

"Bother," he huffed and pretended not to notice the man's approach as well. "Always something," he muttered. The hat returned to watching the sunrise, bobbing to something heard only in his mind, he began to hum. The odd old man wondered if the hat had ever heard of the words discreet and inconspicuous. From the behavior hat was displaying, he doubted it, and sighed as he placed his chin in his hand.

"We need to talk," Jareth announced when he was a few scant yards away.

"Can this wait?" The old one watched the sun rise and was awed by its beauty.

"No," Jareth turned to view the sunrise. "What are you doing?" his voice betrayed his impatience.

"Watching the sun…rise…" the old one held his hands out to the spectacle.

Jareth frowned and looked at the sunrise. "It's nothing special." He deemed aloud.

"Perhaps not to you," scolded the tutor of his youth. "But to the discerning eye…._**every **_sunrise is special."

Jareth stood corrected and humbled. "You're right of course." He leaned his elbow on the side arm of the chair the old one sat upon and watched as the sun rose over the Labyrinth. "It is beautiful." He murmured in a pleased voice. "My Labyrinth is beautiful…"

Once the sun reached a point above the horizon, the old man turned his attentions to his former student. "What brings you to the gardens so early in the day?"

Jareth cleared his throat, "I apologize for my entrance and lack of greeting Tutor. How are you?"

"Placated," mused the old one, patting the King's hand fondly. "Now, my boy, tell your old teacher what vexes thee."

"The goblins in the castle have gone missing." He said quietly. "I've never seen the place so quiet."

"Ah that would be because all that can are out and about making merry." The old one settled into his seat preparing for the onslaught of questions.

"Making merry?"

The hat swiftly moved to the King's face. "That's what he said!"

Jareth grabbed the bird's beak, "You're not out making merry."

"Im'mmm a hatm." It muttered though the closed beak.

Jareth released the beak, "You're what?"

The hat moved out of reach, "I am a hat…" he slid his neck making his head bob side to side. "I should think my predicament oblivious!"

Jareth tapped his nose as he paced, one hand behind him, holding his riding crop. "Does this have to do with the dilemma Agnes mentioned?"

The old man nodded, "Your wonderful Labyrinth has decided to play fast and loose with the morals."

Jareth laughed softly, thinking the old man had made a joke. "That's not possible."

"You think not?" Challenged the bird, "Why not try looking into one of your crystals…check the junkyard, or what use to be your junkyard…it's a bordello district now."

Jareth lost the smile, and looked from the bird to the old man who with pursed lips nodded. "Oh bother." He snapped as he drew a crystal from the air. He stared at it; the crystal should have been clear until he focused. Instead it was filled with a swirling red haze. "That's odd." He said raising it to eye level. He could hear music coming from the orb, and the vision disturbed him. Sitting with a shit-eating grin on his face was Hoggle, surrounded by naked Fairies doing a dance that would have had a sailor blushing. "Good God," he groaned. He tossed the orb and it shattered as it should. "Now that's just disturbing."

The old man sniffed and twitched his mustache. "It gets worse before it gets better lad." He warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke to the sun filling her bedroom. Before she'd even opened her green eyes, she knew she was alone. Sitting up she rested her chin on her upraised knees. Sighing dejectedly she looked at the pillow he had vacated only a short time before. His scent hung heavy in the morning air, a reminder that she had spent yet a second night with _**him**_. The memory of them together was scorching and she did not have the option of calling either night a case of rape. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her, perhaps even more. She wondered to herself if mortals and Fae had similar needs, and if so, were they equal?

In the light of dawn, looking at the room, she had to admit he had provided for her. And not too shabby either. The room was comfortable, and had the look of affluence. She could not complain that he had just dumped her in the first shelter with a roof. He had been most choosy of where he was going to have her live. She may not be in the castle but she was not in the junkyard either. She rose from the bed and pulled on a robe, then moved to the window to gaze at the first rays of light on the Labyrinth. She recalled her first view of this wondrous place, and this look left her with the same sense of awe. "I do so love this place." She said aloud.

A light tap at the door, and it creaked open. A woman's head peered in. "Are you up, miss?"

"Yes," Sarah answered carefully. "Who are you?"

The woman entered with a tray, "I'm Kate, ma'am. I'll be your maid of all service if you are pleased with me. The King sent me here." She explained as she set the tray on a table. "Would Miss like some tea?"

"I prefer coffee…" Sarah lamented coming toward the table.

"Not a problem," the woman placed her hand on the tea pot and it became a porcelain coffee carafe instead. "How do you take your coffee, ma'am?"

"Black with one sugar," Sarah took a seat in the chair beside the table the woman had set the tray on. Sipping the coffee she smiled, "Perfect," She purred.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kate dipped into a little curtsey.

Sarah studied her as she sipped the coffee, and Kate seemed to know and understand the need. Kate was what must be middle aged for a Fae creature. Obliviously, having exchanged the tea for coffee in the manner she had, she was of a magical nature like so many of the creatures of the Labyrinth. She was human in appearance, but that meant little Sarah knew. Kate's face was calm, and plain. She looked like someone who'd stepped out of the turn of the twenty century. Sturdy and hard working, she was dressed in a plain brown maid's uniform and apron. Her graying sandy colored hair was tucked up under a 'Mother Hubbard' cap. Her blue gray eyes twinkled with a merriment no mortal could match. And Sarah liked her, liked her tremendously right away. "I think you'll do fine Kate." She placed the cup on the saucer and smiled. "Please tell me about yourself."

Kate smiled back at the girl, the one everyone in the realm talked about. Some from personal experience others from hearsay. "I was born here in Labyrinthia…" She began.

"Is that the name of the Kingdom?" Sarah asked, "Labyrinthia? What a wonderful sounding name." she looked up, "Forgive me for interrupting, you were saying."

'Polite for a mortal' the woman thought to herself as she went on. "I am from a service family. My father is a footman at the palace, and my mother one of the king's maids. I was raised in the palace it's self." She paused, "Madam has a question?"

Sarah nodded, glad the woman perceived her so well. "Were you here before or after Jareth?"

"I was here before, ma'am. My father served the last king… woe to him." She said under her breath.

"Stop," Sarah held up her hand. "Woe to him?"

Kate sniffed, "He was not a nice man or a good King…. He didn't do anything to help the kingdom… ran it to ruin….let the Labyrinth get out of control…" her voice was heated. "He ups and disappears no word of by your leave or goodbye either. If the High King had not been alerted we'd have been in dire straights, thank Goddess he's got eyes in the back of his head that one!"

Sarah giggled. "Go on."

"Well that was, let me see in mortal years about two…no three hundred years ago." Kate recollected. "It took over one hundred and fifty years of that time for King Jareth to get the Labyrinth to mind him! And he's the first King of the Fae that has as much control of the creature as he has." She boasted proudly. "It was quite the job, control the critter and answering the summons."

"Summons?" Sarah asked.

Kate looked at the girl strangely for a moment. "The summons…" she repeated.

Sarah shook her head and shrugged.

"You do know he's the Goblin King, don't you?" Kate placed her hands to her hips and asked in a snippy tone, then thought better of it and placed a hand to her lips, "Oh, begging your pardon miss."

Sarah tossed back her head, laughing with sheer pleasure. "Oh I don't mind, not at all, Kate….do go on."

Kate wondered about this one, but continued. "The Goblin King has a duty; it's a rather unflavored one at that. He collects the unwanted... the wished away." She had the girl's attention and whispered tightly. "The wish is the summons."

Sarah showed enlightenment on her face, "Of course!"

Kate nodded. "Well, between that and the Labyrinth demanding all his time…"

Sarah slapped her forehead, "That the reason everything looks so run down… he's trying to play catch up with what the last guy messed up!"

"Yes Miss!" Kate smiled; glad she didn't have to spell it out.

Sarah sighed, "Poor Jareth."

"Indeed," Kate nodded in agreement, but refrained from repeating the King's name, that would have been impertinent; "More coffee, Miss?"

Sarah held out her cup, "Thank you….now tell me… just where are we and what exactly am I allowed to do."

Kate nearly spilled the coffee. "Allowed to do?"

"Yes, what can I do, where can I go?" Sarah asked.

Kate shook her head, "Hasn't he told you anything?"

Sarah looked at the bed, "I may have…distracted him."

Kate cast an eye at the bed and blushed. "Oh." She looked back at the girl. "I think you'd best ask these questions of the King…and right now would not be a good time."

"There's trouble?"

The maid shrugged, "Some don't think its trouble… but if you ask me marauding goblins, and naked Fairies and all spell trouble."

Sarah set her cup down. "Naked Fairies?"

"That's what I hear." Kate said smartly. "Seems all the lower Fae species have gone off their nut all at once…. I hear it's a bloody orgy out there." She thumbed her hand toward the window. "So if I was you Miss, I'd stay here at home until the King gives the all clear."

The image of naked Fairies was etched in Sarah's mind and it was disturbing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle was hold up in his hut; he was surrounded by some of the very Fairies he'd sprayed earlier that week. His eyes lit up with boorish delight as he watched the bumps and grinds of the little females who danced erotically about him. "Go baby go." He urged one as she undulated suggestively.

"Hello, Head-wart." Jareth greeted as he appeared. "How are you?"

Hoggle gulped, the presence of the King was enough to break into the erotic euphoria that held him. "I…I…I'm… fine…" He gulped again, looking around at his little naked chores line. His eyes darted to and fro and he was thinking fast on how to get himself out of trouble. He looked at the King with worried eyes.

Jareth looked down his nose, and placed his hands behind his back. "Ladies and I use the term loosely… I suggest you put your clothes back on and get you sweet little asses back to the garden." They looked at him like he had disrupted a party and pouted. Jareth growled. "You heard me, haul ass!" He snapped. They flittered out of the hut grabbing sheathes from the discarded pile as they headed out the door. The last one took her own sweet time, she draping her garment over her shoulder and paused before the king to wave and wiggled her fanny in his face. Amused as he was, he could not allow her to get away with such lack of respect and insolence. Jareth quick as lightening grabbed her out of the air and whispered threateningly, "Care to loose the wings, Tinkerbelle?" She shook her head emphatically no. "Then haul ass when I say haul ass, you disgraceful little tart."

She sniffed and whimpered sadly, not enjoying his displeasure. He released her and she was gone. He looked down at Hoggle. "I hear you've been… for lack of a better description, you've been screwing around with the Fairies… And here I've seen it for my self… care to explain?"

Hoggle was frantically thinking of a way out of this. "You sees…" He began as he waved frenziedly out the window toward the Labyrinth… "It all stated… with them… I was minding my own business when they…. Seduced me…" he nodded thinking he'd found the answer. "That's it! They seduced me!" hastily he added, "You know how wickedly corrupt them little pests are!"

Jareth turned one of the chairs in Hoggle's hut round and sat with his chin on the back. "Try again."

"I swear it, I was seduced!" Hoggle cried out anxiously as he fell to his knees. "I was trying to shake off a bad dream when that bitch fairy marches over, takes off her dress and starts shaking that sweet little body of hers at me…" Hoggle was succumbing just thinking about the Fairy. He fell flat to the ground. "Oh Lordy can she move…." He began to writhe as the memory of the Fairy captivated his mind. "She's got all the right stuff in all the right places…. And she's a hot little scamp."

Jareth raised a brow and watched, not believing his own eyes. "Hoggle," he asked quietly, not really sure he should disturb the man clearly in the thrall of some bawdy imagined pleasure. At least Jareth hoped it was imagined. "Hoggle, what dream?"

Hoggle turned and looked at the King, breathing labored and he was beginning to sweat. "What?"

"What dream?" Jareth repeated.

Hoggle looked not only distressed but uncomfortable self-conscious and mortified. "I can't tell you." He moaned.

"Why not?" Jareth asked intrigued by the way Hoggle was reacting.

"Because it's about Sarah," Hoggle slapped his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tight and prayed for death to be swift. For surely the King was going to have to kill him for having such thoughts about Sarah.

Jareth tired not to laugh, "You're having sex dreams about Sarah?" Hoggle nodded. The King leaned forward and placed his chin back on the back of the chair. "I don't blame you." He sighed.

Hoggle peered through splayed fingers. "You…you don't?"

"No." The King stood, "but if you ever so much as touch her, I'll dip you so deep in the bog you won't ever get out." He walked out of the hut with a malicious smile on his face.

Hoggle lay back on the ground and moaned; when he opened his eyes the little Fairy who'd been sassy was kissing his nose. "Not now." He whispered, but watched as she looked at him with sympathy. "Oh, alright…. But just one more time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus moaned as he stood guard by the bog. What he would not give for an intruder, female preferably. He'd give his left eye all over again for the chance to torture a prisoner… his mustache twitched, and could he think up the tortures. Shackles, and irons, floggers and long lean leather whips…the rack, the wheel… the pear….soft cries and submission… "Stop that!" he ordered himself. "You are a Knight of the order of the Labyrinth! Show some… principle… some nobility… and pride man." He panted and clung to the sign post.

"Sir Didymus." The voice startled the little knight and he yelped. The king looked at him and whispered. "Are you alright?"

"No." he moaned and threw himself at the King's legs and clung for dear life. "Help me! I'm sick! I'd have to be to be courting such…_**Thoughts**_."

Jareth looked down at him, "What thoughts?"

The little Knight was mortified. "Don't ask… I'll never tell…." He hid his face.

"Sex dreams about Sarah?" The King asked gently. The little Knight who had taught him his lessons about Chivalry nodded and moaned. Jareth might not have pitied Hoggle, but Sir Didymus was a different case altogether. He laid a hand softly on his shoulder. "I understand."

"I don't," moaned the wee knight as he cried into the King's boot. "I've been a good man…. Why would I have such… dark and evil thoughts… about _**her**_…"

Jareth sighed, "I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it, I promise you." He frowned, "When was the last time you saw Ludo?"

Honor and duty broke the heat of passion. "Ludo…" The little knight whistled for his steed, and rode swiftly off toward the part of the forest Ludo lived in. "Hang on my brother I come!"

Jareth smiled, "Hoggle, could you stop screwing with that fairy and meet us at Ludo's?" Jareth called into the wind. He heard the dwarf groan, and wondered if the dwarf would tear himself away. He flicked his wrist and was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes looked at the six little men who were polishing pewter and scrubbing tables. Had she not seen it, she would not have believed it. They had scrubbed off all the grime, polished their boots and washed their clothes. They didn't even resemble the same grubby little goblins. Oh they still had round faces, and round buggy eyes and silly grins, but they also looked… clean and happy.

She looked in the mirror, and noticed she was different as well. Not just unburdened of junk but of attitudes and it seemed also of the years and grime. Her hair was now bright as a copper penny and her body no longer bent under the weight of accumulated junk that she had never really needed… or in fact wanted. In the mirror was the reflection of a woman who was as fresh as the day. It had been a joy to rise from her bed as the sun rose in the sky. She'd slept better that night in the inn than she'd slept in many a good year.

One of the goblins came over to her, "Miss Aggie, we've gone fishing and made quite a catch." He pointed to fish being smoked in the kitchen.

"That's wonderful." She commented as she came down the rest of the stairs. "I see you've got the bar all set up…is that one of the kegs from the shed?"

"Aye Miss." The goblin said as he walked at her side. "We found the makings for beer as well and Nigel set up the brewing this morning."

Agnes looked toward the tallest of the goblins. "Nigel?"

The goblin speaking nodded, "Aye, that one be Nigel… He's a Hoppspree, talented family them… brewers of ale and beer….That one there the one with the one horned helmet is Girswald, the one next to him is Gibbs."He pointed to the man scrubbing the table. "That's Stook, and over there in the kitchen, smoking the fish is Porter."

"And you?" She asked crossing her arms.

Bowing deeply in what he hoped was a good imitation of courtly manners the little goblin said, "I'm Gus." He rose up again and looked pleased with himself.

Agnes laughed; it was a happy sound she'd not heard in a long time. "Well Gus, it looks to me as if you have things well in hand."

"We found the chickens." He pointed to the yard, "and gathered eggs… and Porter says there's a lot of things in the garden ready to harvest."

"Porter!" Agnes called out. "Don't smoke all the fish! We can make some nice fish stew for dinner."

"Aye, Miss." Porter called out as he returned to his task.

Gus looked about the inn. "It's a fine inn, Miss Aggie…"

"It needs a fine name." She said looking as if she were deep in thought, "Something to reflect the changes." She looked at Gus, "what do you think we should call it?"

"I liked the old name the inn had." He confessed as he pointed to a sign that Griswald and Gibbs were working on. "The Black Swan."

"The Black Swan…" Agnes moved closer to look at the sign the men had found and were making repairs on. "Yes, it should go back to that name. Alright boys, we are the Black Swan, and as of today we are back in business!"

The goblin men cheered as they worked. Gus smiled at the woman, and she smiled back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth appeared in the part of the forest he knew was occupied by the beast who had followed Sarah about like an over grown puppy. He heard the frantic calls of Sir Didymus seeking his 'brother'. Hoggle appeared in the clearing having gotten there by the short cut he was aware of. He looked up at the King with a sheepish grin. "Thank you so much for tearing yourself away." Jareth said sarcastically. "So sorry to cut in on your… time."

"I think I'm engaged." Hoggle said watching Sir Didymus search. "Any sign of the beast?"

Jareth shook his head, "Not a one."

Hoggle growled, "Well he couldn't just up and leave you know."

Jareth heard something, a soft whimpering howl. "What's that?"" he placed a hand on Hoggle's shoulder. "You hear that?"

"That's Ludo." Hoggle listened and pointed, "That cave. The silly beast is hiding."

Jareth held him back, taking a cautious stance. "Hoggle, not so fast." He warned. "If that beast is in hiding he may have a good reason."

"Bah!" The dwarf shoved the King's hand off his shoulder and moved toward the opening of the cave. "Ludo! It's Hoggle."

Sir Didymus heard Hoggle's cry into the cave and joined the King and the dwarf at the cave's entrance. "My brother, we are here." The greetings were answered with a low painful howl. The little knight turned his face to the King. "He must be hurt or ill …."

Jareth held both Knight and Dwarf back. "Ludo, it's the King, come out."

"Noooooooooooo." Moaned the beast pitifully.

Both Knight and Dwarf tried to move forward and again were restrained by the hands of their King. "Stop… he has to come out…" He called softly. "Come out so we can help you."

"Ludo… hurt…." He cried, the sound a bit closer.

Jareth coaxed gently. "Come out, and we'll help you."

The great beast peered out of the cave, his eyes watery and red, as he sobbed. "Ludo hurt." He moved into the mouth of the cave.

Jareth heard the dwarf gasp and groan; he saw the tremors run though the little knight as he too gasped. Looking at the beast, Jareth felt pity for the confused creature. "Ludo… it's alright."

"Ludo hurt…" He pointed downward to his groin.

"Hurt?" muttered the Dwarf, "Hell he's hung like a prize bull…"

Jareth smacked the top of Hoggle's head. "He's too young… he won't be mature enough to mate for another fifty years you twit!"

"My…poor brother…." Moaned the Knight.

"Ludo…hurt…" He wailed again.

All three turned to the King and Hoggle spoke for them. "You have to do something."

"Yes… but what…. And what the hell caused this?" Jareth moved forward. "Ludo, I'm going to put my hand on your forehead and give you sleep." Ludo nodded, slowly, pain in his eyes and confusion. Softly the hand of the King came across the beast's brow and it relaxed as the magical sleep eased his pain. "Sleep, Ludo… Sleep." The King crooned. The beast crumpled over and began to snore.

Hoggle turned to the King. "Do you have any idea of what is going on?"

Jareth took a seat on a stump. "None."

"Sire," The Knight questioned softly. "Why are we being besieged?"

Jareth tapped his boot with his riding crop, it helped him to process the thoughts. "What is the one thing you all have in common?"

Hoggle looked at Didymus and he nodded, they both looked at the King and whispered. "Sarah."

Jareth frowned. "Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked slowly in the garden, wondering when she'd see the King next. She wondered what was going on in the land that Kate had been muttering about. Naked Fairies? Marauding Goblins? Still, there seemed little she could do about any of it. She looked at the stone wall; it was like a barrier, keeping her in and …what… out?

The Labyrinth's road was just outside her gate, calling softly, hypnotic and seductive. Sarah felt the pull to come to the gate, open it up and dance freely out onto the road. She could hear the music that was part of the Labyrinth experience. The air was filled with the fragrances of the exotic flowers of the Labyrinth; their perfume filled one's senses with strange desires and fantasy. Fighting the urge to tear open the gate and run was becoming over powering. Sarah pulled back moved to the cottage swiftly and crossed the threshold before she felt the impulse dissipate and fade. She felt sweat bead on her brow, and her breathing caused her to pant like some cat in heat. "What the hell is going on?" she whispered aloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth found the old man in the garden, he looked like he was sleeping but the King knew better. The old fox was playing possum. "It won't work." The King said sharply. "I know you're awake!"

One eye lid rose slowly. "Are you?"

Jareth sat down, "What do you mean am I?"

Now the other lid rose as well, "Are you awake?"

The King began to fume. "Tutor, I don't have the patience for the head games today."

Both eyes closed and he whispered, "Pity."

Jareth looked up at the Hat; it looked like it was going to snicker at him. "One chuckle and you're dead." He warned. The hat clamped his beak tightly as his eyes bulged under the strain.

Eyes closed, breathing relaxed the old one offered a bit of assistance to the beleaguer King. "To go forward one must go back. To go back, one must go forward."

Jareth winced. "You call that support and service?"

Nodding lazily, the odd old tutor breathed easily. "One must reflect on what one has done… and how it is all connected."

Jareth stood up, paced tapping his boot. "What one has done? How it is all connected?" he repeated.

"And to whom." the tutor sighed.

Jareth paused. "Sarah." He whispered worriedly.

The old tutor smiled cryptically.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle and Sir Didymus had returned to the castle per the King's instructions and were in the throne room waiting for him. The little Knight looked completely at ease in the throne room, as if he belonged there by right and by birth. Hoggle on the other hand fidgeted and looked completely out of place.

"I hate this!" He snapped. "I hate waiting."

"Calm your self my brother." Sir Didymus cautioned.

Hoggle looked around. "Where are all the goblins?" He asked suddenly aware they were alone.

Sir Didymus sniffed, "you know where and you know what…"

The Dwarf began to ruminate, trying to recall any other time the Goblins had deserted their territory. "This is wrong." He said nervously. "Goblins don't just up and desert."

Sir Didymus looked at the mess they had left behind. "They must have let out quickly; they didn't even take the keg with them." He pointed to the leaking keg.

Hoggle whispered. "There's not even a chicken running about… It's like the castle is… dead."

"No, not dead…dormant." Didymus said as he too was now looking about the throne room. "But when did they leave?"

"They let out when I went to rescue Sarah." Jareth answered as he appeared in the room. "Somehow, what I've done to rescue her must have caused this."

Hoggle, usually only too happy to blame the King and a feeling that was only part of the problem. "Sire…" He asked carefully. "When did you leave to rescue her?"

"Two days ago, I went through the portal." Jareth lounged on his throne, tapping his boot with his crop in one hand the other hand thoughtfully under his nose and on his chin. "I gave Toby a crystal the night before Sarah's wedding. I knew he'd use it to save his sister from what he perceived to be a fate worse than death… I went to observe and…"

"Interfere." Hoggle finished for him.

"Hogs breath, I don't interfere! I orchestrate." Jareth muttered.

Hoggle rolled his eyes, "Right." He pointed to the King threateningly. "You went to mess up her wedding!"

Jareth lowered his hand and looked down his nose. "So what?"

Sir Didymus raised a brow, "Why would you wish to interfere in her being married? You prevented us from interfering in her life for years."

"Stopping you was for the good of the Kingdom, stopping her was for …." He paused then slapped his boot hard with the crop; it made a hideous cracking sound. "Me." His head rolled back onto the throne's arms. "I must have caused this."

"I don't think so." Hoggle sat down feeling worse.

Jareth looked over at him, "What do you mean, you don't think so…."

"If you were the cause… why was I having the… dreams… for the last fortnight?" Hoggle asked worriedly.

Jareth slowly lowered his feet, his eyes burning with annoyance. He advanced on the dwarf like a hungry beast after his prey. "You'd been having these dreams for a fortnight? And you never thought to alert me?"

"Sire," Sir Didymus' voice halted him from thrashing the dwarf. "I too…" He gulped, "Have been having the dreams for a fortnight."

Jareth gazed from Knight to Dwarf and back again. "And you didn't think it important enough to mention?" He barked at them both. "Well that's just fine… wonderful." He snapped throwing himself again in the throne. He huffed as he slapped the crop against the leather of his boot. "Alright, that means I'm not the cause…." His eyes darkened, "Sarah is."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The Black Swan**

Agnes stood on the road, watching as the sign was raised into place and properly hung by her goblins. Yes, she thought of them as hers now, and why should she not. They belonged to her now, or at least as much as they could belong to anyone outside of the King. King and Kingdom were connected and all belonged to him, Agnes reasoned. But beyond the King, things had to connect. She connected with the goblins and the inn. Something good was happening, something unexpected and amazing.

She felt a surge of pride, something she'd not felt in years. No longer burdened by the pack of junk that had weighed down her body and soul, she was free to feel pride in something again. Not just the desire and craving to own, but the feeling of wanting to produce something. To be productive was an amazing sensation.

Gus came to stand beside her, "It's a good sign."

She looked down at the man and nodded, "Gus what do you remember of the Swan?"

He blushed slightly. "Well it was a little wild back in the good old days…"

Agnes took a seat on the stone wall that separated the inn from the road. "The good old days?"

He nodded, "Back before the last King, old Tidus….woe to him! Back in the days of good King Gliderstich. Now that was a king." He muttered.

Gilderstich was legendary, to be sure. He had reigned for well over six hundred years, and was loved by the entire Kingdom. He was tall and handsome and regal not just in bearing but in demeanor and actions. His soul was virtuous and noble, and he was a righteous Fae. Like many of the Seelie Court he was fair of skin and light eyed. His voice was said to be likened to angels. The Kingdom had flourished under his tender care. He seemed to understand the nature of the creatures of the Labyrinth, even if he had only a trifling influence over the Labyrinth itself. He was a man who lived well, and expected others to do so as well. He was a man said to have an appetite for life.

Agnes reminisced about the tales of the King who had lived here long ago, only to retire to where ever it was the High Court retired to. "I remember hearing about him when I came here… Jareth was compared to him."

"Aye, King Jareth has a good many of Gilderstich's qualities." Gus stated. "Titus didn't."

Titus had not been of the high court, nor was he fair in appearance. He was a dark Fae and a dark soul as well. He had been forced to accept the crown as a punishment. For the Goblin King was not a title that was sought. Few Fae wished to be known as the taker of children! To be feared pleasured Titus and he turned the title into something to be dreaded. He had been harsh in his rule over the Goblins and those who took refuge within the realm. The Kingdom itself hated him; the Labyrinth was unruly and became dangerous, deadly to some. His reign ended abruptly with his disappearance. But the damages had been done, and the Kingdom was in disarray and disrepair.

Gus looked at the Inn, "We don't talk about how long we live," He said softly. "Some of us live long, long lives. I remember good King Gilderstich." He said softly.

Agnes reached over and took his trembling hand. "Gus, tell me about him."

"He was like Jareth… he loved the Labyrinth." The voice shook with emotions that few credited the goblins race with having. "He loved the goblins as well, accepted us and didn't try to make us into something we weren't. He understood that… all creatures had to have… a wild side to survive."

The woman nodded. "I heard he was known to give great lavish parties at the castle."

"Orgies more like it." Gus blushed. "My mother called him a wild buck."

Agnes looked at the inn, "And the inn?"

Gus looked at the sign, "Black Swan's were rare back in Gilderstich's day… legend has it they were among the rarest of birds created. They were found in only one or two places before the mortals began to domesticate them… poor creatures…" He sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"They were said to have a song that drove humans to lust and do depraved acts. Among the Fae creatures, they are honored as being privileged to being free… in all aspects of life." He paced now. "Gilderstich's bride was a Fae who took on the image of a black swan; the inn was named after her. She was a lusty and vital woman with a vigorous appetite and libido."

Agnes smiled, "Lucky Gilderstich."

Gus nodded. "Aye, lucky Giderstich." He looked at the inn. "He named the inn after his wife's form, blessing the place with her hunger and lust for life and pleasure. Many a fine hour was spent here…"

"What happened?"

"Titus." Gus growled. "He didn't understand the sacredness of the King's union with the Kingdom. He refused to take a Queen! Refused to even take a lover, mortal or Fae," Gus closed his eyes in pain. "The land began to wither, and become… fallow. The Labyrinth rejected him. But still he reigned."

Looking down the road, Agnes could make out the outline of what had been the junkyard. Beyond that, high above the horizon was the spires of the Castle. "He cursed the kingdom?"

"Not cursed, but caused it to become ailing … unwell." Gus looked at the castle. "Our King has only scratched the surface of curing what ails the Labyrinth."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth held his head in both hands for a moment. "I'm going to ask you to recall your dream for me, Hoggle."

"Oh no you don't," the dwarf scrambled to his feet ready to flee; "I remember the last time you witnessed something between me and the girl… I nearly ended up swimming in the bog!"

Without leaving his throne Jareth held the Dwarf in place with one hand and his magic. "Come, come now," he taunted. "What's a little threat between friends?"

"I'm not your friend." Screamed the struggling dwarf as he was lifted into the air by unseen forces; "I'm not anybodies friend… Hoggle is Hoggle's friend…" He moaned pitifully.

Sir Didymus drew himself up and advanced to the throne. "Sire, release Hoggle…" He bowed, "You may use my mind."

Jareth opened his fingers and the dwarf dropped with a thud. The King looked at the Knight with more consideration than he would ever have shown the dwarf. "It may be painful." He warned.

"For both of us, Sire." The little valiant Knight warned in reply.

Jareth cast an eye at the crumpled dwarf, "Stay put." He magically forced the Dwarf to be rooted to the spot. "I may wish to ask questions of you." He then motioned the Knight forward. "I would not be pleased to injure or impair you."

"I understand." Sir Didymus said moving toward the throne. "This is for the Kingdom." He removed his plumed cap and the cloth beneath it. "My memories are at your service, Sire."

Jareth drew a crystal from the air, took a deep breath and placed it at the temple of the Knight who'd taught him the old code. "Close your eyes and let the thoughts flow." He said softly. "Open your mind to me." He then gazed into the crystal…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was on a smaller stage. It was a dark and dingy public house kind of place. She was dressed in a scanty little costume that left nothing to the imagination. It was green satin, with gold trims, and tassels, and she was in stiletto heels making her long legs even shapelier. The place smelled, it smelled awful, and yet it was not really awful it was strangely exciting. There was stale smoke hanging in the air, body odors and the smell of a strange alcoholic beverage. The alcoholic beverage was so damned familiar, but at first Jareth could not place it. In the darkness sat patrons of this pleasure establishment, some huddled over drinks, others playing some kind of game of chance. The bartender was a big burly man smoking a stale old cigar and barking orders.

The stage area was dark except for where it was lit by some kind of poor excuse for a spot light. In the center of the stage stood a pole, just below the stage and to one side was some kind of ill conceived orchestra seating. Directly in front of the stage sat a group of men, hooting, hollering and demanding the show.

Sarah stood backstage, behind a curtain, watching and waiting. The big burly bartender tossed some kind of bone at the orchestra and they began to play. It was the strangest music, something out of a hallucination. It was eerie and had lots of strange horn sounds. Then it sounded like a strange kind of piano…or harpsichord…or something that was akin to a keyboard of a synthesizer. The melody was haunting and sad, as it droned on. Sarah found her self undulating sensually to it. She moved toward the stationary pole and wound herself about it as she danced. It became almost waltz like, and she moved to the edge of the stage, receiving cat calls from the men in that ugly front row.

She could make out three of them; one was a squat little man, with huge hands. His blue eyes looked at her like he was ready to cry. The second man was wearing an eye patch, and whistled constantly at her. The third stared at her and drooled, he drooled a lot. She felt very nervous about these three. The first one kept slapping his knee, and hooting at her to come and sit. The second one just whistled and winked his good eye at her. Sarah felt relief when the song ended and she could escape backstage again. Even though she was clothed she looked like she felt naked, and exposed. She hid in a dark corner of the backstage area, hopeful that she would not be seen. Then hands fell on her shoulders, and a voice moaned gently in her ear.

"Sarah, don't keep me waiting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth removed the crystal and dropped his hand into his lap. His expression was one of astonishment and disbelief. "You've been having this dream for a fortnight?" he asked feeling compassion toward his knightly mentor of his youth.

Sorrowfully the knight nodded. "Aye, Sire."

Jareth bit his lower lip, "And… fantasying?" The knight clenched his lips and nodded again. Jareth placed his index finger over his lip and under his nose. "I see." He looked over at the trapped Hoggle. "Little wonder he took to alleviating himself with the little Fairy Tarts."

Sir Didymus whispered. "Don't tell Lady Sarah, I'd hate for her to think badly of us."

The King sighed. "I'm not sure I can promise you that…" He frowned. "I think your dreams are tied into the state our Kingdom has fallen into… and… Sarah is part of it."

Didymus looked mortified, "At least, if you must speak if it, do so…."

Jareth nodded. "I'll be discreet."

"That's a laugh," Muttered the trapped Dwarf. "You discreet…."

The bravado of the trapped gnome-like little man intrigued the King. "You've some comment?"

"I saw you with her! Or have you forgotten?" accused the angry Dwarf. "You're no better than we are… no you're worse… You trapped her here! We only lusted after her, you trapped her."

Jareth considered his words and released him, he saw the Dwarf was bracing for something worse. "You're right." He said "You're right."

Hoggle rose to his knees. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Hopelessly the King looked at the two who had been traitors to him. "I don't know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes swept the path, soon the sun would go down and she hoped news of the reopened inn would reach the inhabitants quickly. The aroma of rich fish stew filled the air, as well as that of fresh bread. She placed the broom beside the door and looked inside the inn. It was strangely inviting and gave one the feeling of adventure. Three of the little goblins were playing music, while Porter cooked in the kitchen and Nigel tended the bar. Gus, who seemed to be the natural leader, was policing the area and making sure everyone was doing their job.

Candles were lit on the tables and in a circular copper ring that was suspended above the room. There was a warm and welcoming fire in the hearth. Though it was dimly lit, it was strangely comforting and welcoming. Agnes found herself sauntering and moving almost suggestively as she moved though the room to lean on the bar. "I think we're ready." She hosted a tankard of Goblin Ale, "To the Black Swan."

All six goblins also hoisted tankards, "The Black Swan!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night had fallen on the Labyrinth, and stars were shining in the dark night sky. Kate had a worried expression on her face as she watched the mistress pace in the garden. There was strange music coming from somewhere along the road, and it seemed to have distressed the girl. From the moment the music had begun Sarah had lost interest in anything else. She had barely touched her dinner. Now she just paced like a great caged cat in the front garden. Every now and then she'd cast a longing gaze toward the gate and the road beyond.

"Miss, is there anything I can do for you?" Kate asked.

Sarah looked at her, her face was blank. "No." She paced again, edgy and haunted. Her eyes were dark, filled with yearning and a strange hunger.

Kate watched, wondering if she could make a quick trip to the castle to alert the King. However she didn't want to leave Sarah alone. More than that, she didn't trust to leave Sarah alone.

Sensing she was being watched, Sarah stopped pacing. "I'm tired Kate." She announced. "I'm going up to my room…see to it… I'm not disturbed."

Kate watched the girl flee up the stairs like a demon was on her trail. "Yes, Miss." She said quietly. Desperate to help, Kate went back to the scullery, and pulled out a crystal goblet. Filling it with spring water she called into it. "Sire, we are in need of you."

The King's image filled the goblet. "What is it?"

"Miss Sarah…she's acting very strange, Sire… like a trapped animal…" Kate looked up toward the second floor. "I'm worried Sire… there's music in the air tonight…and she's… affected."

"What kind of music?" Jareth frowned; there shouldn't be any music there.

Kate blushed, "Music." She repeated.

"Where is Sarah now?" The king asked losing his patience with the maid.

"Her rooms," The image in the goblet faded, and Kate knew he was on his way. She prayed he could calm and soothe the woman who was pacing above as she had been in the garden.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah listened to the music drifting in the windows as she paced. She felt as if her whole body was on fire, and her clothes weighed a ton. Her breathing was becoming labored and she found herself fighting to not lose control. The music was so familiar, but she could not remember where she'd heard it before. Hallucination, she kept telling herself, it's just a hallucination!

Jareth appeared in the room, hidden in a dark corner watching her. He too heard the music, but unlike Sarah he remembered where it was from. Hallucination, he thought, the hallucination of the peach.

Sarah stopped pacing ad held herself tightly as she panted and fought to fill her lungs with air. She feared blacking out, for she didn't trust herself.

Jareth moved out of the dark as she began to pace again, he noticed her eyes were now unfocused and dazed. He had seen that look before, when she lay on the forest floor, succumbing to the power of the peach's spell. He watched her, her face a mirror image of the face of a young girl, an innocent witnessing the lewd and bawdy behavior of older more sexually mature beings. No he thought again, not more mature, just more active. Jareth knew Sarah was lost in the memory of that night, and the Crystal Ballroom he'd created for her.

He too was being drawn to the memory. It had started out as a distraction, a way to get her to slow down, and lose track of time. She had been good, no better than good. She'd been the best he'd ever faced, but he had always known she would be. No other mortal in his acquaintance had ever had her fire, or her love of fantasy. Unfortunately she was too good, and he was fearful of her actually winning. He could not have that, for he had already claimed the child as his heir, and had fed it food of the Labyrinth. Not only was she actually making progress and getting farther than any other runner, but she had managed to get help from inhabitants.

But it was the audacity of the Dwarf insisting that they were _**friends**_….that had pushed him over the edge. It was not enough now to send her back to the beginning of the maze. No, she'd only find a way to not only get to the goal but she'd most likely win the hearts of other idiots like the dwarf. No, he had to distract her in a way that would not fail. He would use himself as the bait, he decided. He had forced the dwarf into giving her his _**little present**_. Hoggle had surmised the peach was poisoned and wanted nothing to do with harming Sarah. Poisoned? Well in a way it was, it was tainted fruit… fruit not unlike the fruit of the mortal bible, fruit of …_**knowledge.**_ He had seen the dwarf try to get rid of the peach, drop it in the bog, and had he not threatened him at that moment he surly would have.

Jareth could still see Sarah, her face in one of his crystals as she sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of the skin of the peach. Its juices filling her mouth and spilling over her sweet full lips and claiming her. It had been almost too easy, and he had savored that moment. Sitting on the sill of the window of the throne room watching from up high. Sending the hallucination to her in a crystal on the breeze. That same expression of awe, and desire and awakening was on her face now.

Jareth moved closer, no longer in the shadows, just as he had moved closer after playing hide and seek with her in the Ballroom. He had hidden behind fans, and other dancers, had watched her being eyed and taunted. When he had taken her into his arms it had been just to distract her, he'd told himself. Yet, from the moment she entered his arms, he was the one who was distracted and lost. He was in love, and wanted her to fall in love with him. He sang Fae song to her, holding her in a lovers embrace.

Sarah stopped; she spun round and saw him. Her expression was one of need as she moved to him. She buried her face in his vest.

He had not expected her to be aware of him, he had planned on soothing her and causing her to sleep he told himself. As his hands slid down her shoulders he felt a need to possess her. "Sarah." He growled as he pulled her face up so he could capture her lips, her willing lips with his. Sweeping her off her feet he carried her to the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes watched as the inn was filling up. Business was doing well. There was drinking and merry making and music, wonderful heady music. She leaned on the bar, watching as bodies moved in the darkness. The Black Swan was casting its spell and even Agnes didn't seem to understand what was happening. She moved to the dance floor and began to undulate and move suggestively to the music, captured in the rapture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Babbling pride**

Her head was resting on his chest, and Jareth stroked her long silky hair. "Are you awake?" he questioned softly. She nodded against his chest, her cheek coming into contact with his skin. He groaned, just that was enough to set him to yearn for her again. He fought the urge and whispered faintly. "We need to talk." He felt her tense and he added. "This is important."

Sarah raised her head as he inched up into a seated position with his back braced by the head board and pillows. "Sarah, you seem to have caused some kind of… epidemic in the Kingdom." His voice was gentle but still accusatory.

"I did?" She asked blinking innocently.

"Yes, you did." He schooled his face; it would be far too easy to fall into a trap here. "I need to know, before the wedding, were you having any…oh..say… strange dreams?" Her eyes obverted and he nodded, "You have, you don't even have to say the words, I can read your face." He took a deep breath, "Somehow we have to quarantine you."

"You mean make me a prisoner?" She snapped, rolled out of the bed and moved as far from him as she could.

"Sarah, be reasonable." He groaned. "You're sexual energy has infected the entire Kingdom!"

"Go to hell!" she screamed at him. "Get out of my house."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, and glared at her. "I gave you this house, remember?" He snapped his fingers and once again was dressed and standing. "As of tomorrow you will be under a quarantine. You will be limited to just this property, do you understand me?" Not waiting for her reply he vanished in a huff.

Sarah glared at the spot he'd been standing. Her eyes burned and she seethed. "Well see about that, Goblin King." She moved to the armoire and pulled out garments she could easily slip into herself without help. Then pulling on a cloak she opened the window and with the aid of the tree braches that hung over the building, she made her escape from what was to be her prison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Upon returning to the throne room the Goblin King pitched a fit. He began to scream and thrash about roaring like a beast that was wounded.

Hoggle still trapped to the floor snickered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes noticed the hooded figure standing in the threshold; it seemed not able to make its mind up about entering. She approached. "Come in, and welcome to the Black Swan."

"I don't have money." Said the hooded figure, "May I just sit and listen to the music?"

Taking hold of the figure's elbow, Agnes led the female into the inn and a dark corner booth, the only booth in fact. "Come, be welcomed." She said in a husky voice full of lust. "Money I would not take from thee." The figure took a seat and nodded. Agnes left her, poured a pair of tankards of ale and returned with them. She took a seat opposite, "I know you." She said quietly.

"Do you?" The figure asked.

Agnes nodded and lifted her tankard to her lips. "What is to be; will be." She stated sensually. "Sarah."

The other lifted the tankard of ail and pressed it to her lips. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest we follow the Labyrinth's game plan." Agnes snickered.

"He'll know," The cloaked woman hissed.

Agnes' eyes glowed, she was speaking for someone else, someone who had no body or vocal cords, and she was speaking for the Labyrinth. "From the moment you fled this night, you've been cloaked from him. To find you he will have to seek."

Sarah pushed back the hood and looked at Agnes, seeing both the woman she was now, and the old hag she had been before. "What do you want of me?"

Eyes moving like kaleidoscopes, Agnes hissed, "I want life. You will be my tool, and the land will again be reborn."

Sarah looked down. "You've already invaded my dreams… and caused me to behave like a wonton…."

"You are our tool." The voice came out of Agnes but it reverberated in the very walls of the inn. "You are the catalyst, nothing more." The music filled the room, and Sarah was finding it hard to block it out. "You will dance, you have no choice."

Sarah nodded; her eyes now mirror images of Agnes'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the mess he'd made of the mess that was already in the throne room. He groaned and flopped down on the floor nest to the dwarf who had fretted he'd be stepped on. He lay breathing heavily. "I'm putting Sarah under quarantine." He said in a long sigh. "I am not going back to that house. She can rot in hell for all I care, but I'm never going back."

"Lots of luck," Hoggle said without sympathy. "I said I wasn't going to give in and mess with the Fairies… look at me now. I'm addicted."

Perverse thoughts filled the King's mind. "How good are they?" He asked with a raised brow and a suggestive wink.

Hoggle snickered like a drunken sailor. "They are an acquired taste."

Jareth nearly choked on his laughter, "Hoggle, that's disgusting."

Still on his back, pinned to the floor, the dwarf wiggled his brows up and down. "Don't knock it, unless you've tried it, bub." The comment set them both laughing wickedly. "Seriously, I can give them a glowing recommendation." Hoggle closed his eyes and pictured the sexually aroused creatures dancing for him. "Man, can they dance."

King and dwarf lay on the throne room floor, imagining wicked thoughts. Hoggle of tiny fairies, Jareth of Sarah, both seemed peaceful in their reverie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes left the hooded Sarah at in the booth, returning to the dance floor to enjoy the music. Sarah watched the woman as she captivated the rest of the cliental with her charming dance. 'You have her, what do you need with me?' Sarah thought to her self.

'We need the one who can awaken the King.' A voice said in her head.

Sarah shivered, "I won't hurt him!" she muttered. She watched as Agnes danced.

'Your rooms await you,' the voice said. 'Come.'

She shivered again, "No." She shook her head, "I'm going home."

"You have no home save for us." The voice taunted. "You belong to us…Sarah Williams."

Sarah wondered just how powerful the ale she was drinking was, she was seeing lights dancing and making a path up the stairs. It was hopeless to fight against it, so she stood up and followed the little lights up the stairs and down the hall. A door opened and Sarah knew it was the room the Labyrinth wanted her in. Right now she had the feeling that what the Labyrinth wanted it was going to get, including her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth rolled to his side. "Hoggle, I should send Sarah packing, if I had half a brain that's exactly what I'd do. Her presence here is disruptive at best, destructive at worse."

Hoggle turned his face, the only thing the King didn't have pinned to the floor. "So having her is not as satisfying as wanting her?" The gnomeish man was treading thin ice.

"Having…" Jareth groaned, "Is hell." He sniffed loudly and sat up on the floor and released the dwarf. "I can't think when she's around…"

Hoggle shook out the numbness of his limbs. "You really think putting her in quarantine is going to help?"

The Goblin King looked about his empty throne room, missing the little pests who made messes and filled his life. "I hope so."

Hoggle shook his head, "I have my doubts."

Jareth sighed, "So…do…I."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes was lost in the fog of sexual arousal, and for once in her life enjoying every lovely moment of it. She danced and felt the touches of the hands caressing her. She was floating on a big pink cloud and there didn't seem to be any coming down. She felt as if she were being adored. Then it all became foggy, and she was lost pleasantly in the pink haze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the sun began to rise on the Labyrinth the odd old man watched in silence. Alone except for the company of his hat. He watched but something about this sunrise disturbed him. When had the eastern boarder of the Labyrinth turned… pink?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes moaned, her head was pounding and she felt as if she'd been hit by a mule. She raised her head and blinked trying to focus and promising herself never again to drink Goblin Ale…. She began to roll over and froze. Beside her, laying in a happy state of blissful sleep was Gus. "Uh oh." She whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had spent the night, what was left of it, in his throne. He was tapping his boot as the sunlight began to pour in the room. He cast the spell with the first rays of the sun and prayed that would be the end of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke in the Inn, and knew the Labyrinth was up to something. But what?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle rose from his cot, washed, dressed and ate his meager breakfast. He picked up his spray can with a vengeance and stalked out to the gate. He was going to break his record today, he told himself. Today he would stun more Fairies than he'd ever stunned before. However as he approached the gate the Fairies were waiting for him. Thousands of them, knocking him off his pins with the force of a thunderbolt. In mass they picked him up and carried him back to his hut.

"No," he screamed and thrashed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kate prepared the breakfast for Miss Sarah, and carried it up quietly. She tapped on the door, when there was no answer she turned to go back down stairs. Something stopped her, and she dropped the tray and rushed into the room. She began to scream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth heard the screams coming from the cottage. Most every Fae Creature of a higher nature heard the screams. He removed the spell and entered the cottage. "What in the hell …." He stopped, Kate was holding the garments Sarah had be wearing, and in her hand was a note.

_**To the Goblin King**_, it read. _**Fuck off**_. It was signed simply Sarah.

Jareth crumpled the note and roared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. He seeks her here, he seeks her there**

Sarah sat in the bed in the inn watching the sun come up. She'd heard, or rather felt the disturbance caused by the Fae scream. Some inner sense told her it was her absence from the cottage that had caused the upset and she smiled demurely. Her peaceable reaction drew a tingle like quicksilver from the Labyrinth. She'd heard Jareth say it was alive, she wondered if he knew just how alive the creature that was the land actually was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes looked at the goblin sleeping happily beside her. She was sure in the past this might have upset her, no, she was sure it would have. However, just now, right here in this big comfy downy bed, she was anything but upset. No, she was actually more… amused and she began to giggle. Although her initial reaction had been one of mild shock, she found she was far from dismayed. Gus was rather sweet, and in his own way adorable. Agnes leaned over to kiss his brow; he smiled deeper and snuggled into her. Agnes wrapped her arm over him and smiled to herself feeling fortunate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth's tantrum worried the maid, and Kate kept very quiet. He had slammed the doors on the armoire so hard they were now off their hinging. They hung cockeyed off the pretty wardrobe. He paced the room, furious. How dare that dreary mortal disobey him! How dare she defy him, and go wandering off. He looked again at the contents of the armoire; she'd left all the beautiful gowns and garments behind. He growled again and slammed the door on one side and it came off.

Kate bit down on her lip, afraid to speak. She was unable to stop her reaction to the door being torn off its hinge.

Hearing the sharp intake of the maids breath and turned his angry eyes on her. He raised one hand, toward the armoire and it exploded. Shreds of fabric and wood chards were all that remained. Keeping his jaw locked he spoke to the maid. "Return to your duties at the palace."

Kate nodded quickly, gulping the air in her throat. "Sire, what of Miss…Sarah?"

"The devil take her!" He raged as he stormed from the room in a fiery exit. He vanished out of sight.

Kate waved her hand to clean the mess but it was no use. The magic used by the Goblin King to destroy the armoire refused to allow it to be cleaned up. It was to be a warning to Sarah if she ever returned that she'd gone too far. Kate didn't know who she felt sorry for, Sarah who would surly be punished for being insubordinate, or the King. She moved though the house closing it up with magic. She truly hoped that Sarah would come back, but she somehow doubted she would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah freshened up with the water from the pitcher in her room, and dressed. She heard movement below and could smell fresh bread baking. She found her way down the staircase and noticed how pleasant the main room of the inn was in daylight. "Good morning." She called out.

A goblin peered out of the kitchens. "Morning Miss." He called back. "There's hot tea if you'd like some."

Sarah preferred coffee, but had a feeling that was not a popular beverage among the Fae races. "I'd love a cup." She moved toward the kitchen. "What smells so good?"

"Fresh eggs and mushroom, Miss." He wiped a hand on his apron and offered it to Sarah. "I'm Porter."

"Sarah." She said with ease.

"I know." He nodded and turned his attentions to his cooking. "I remember you."

Sarah sipped her tea, finding was actually very pleasant. "Were you?"

He nodded, "We all were." He pointed toward three other little goblins sitting at a table and knew that Sarah had not noticed them until that moment. "There's not a goblin in the kingdom that don't know of you, Miss." He began to divide the contents of the pot, putting the fluffy eggs on platters. "Would you mind carrying this, Miss?" he asked.

Sarah carried the platters toward the little table and served the waiting goblins. Porter brought more platters including one for Sarah. "This here is Griswald," he began to make the introductions. "That's Gibbs, and him, he's Stook. Nigel is out in the ale house, brewing… and Gus…" he pointed up to the upper floor of the inn. "He's with Miss Aggie."

"Lucky sod," Griswald muttered under his breath as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

Sarah took a bite of the eggs and looked at Porter, "This is good."

Porter smiled, pleased at surprising the mortal girl. "Now you didn't think we just made mischief did you?" he teased. "Goblins are like any other living thing, Miss."

"Nothing is as it seems." Sarah said between bites.

"You can say that again."Agnes called as she entered; "Porter, how bout something for me?"

"Coming right up!" He scurried to the stove and shouted back, "His nibs coming down?"

Gus was coming down the stairs and answered for himself. "I'm right here, Porter."

Agnes took a seat beside Sarah, "Sleep well?" She asked.

Sipping her tea, Sarah nodded and then asked quietly. "And you?"

Agnes placed an arm over the goblin who was taking a seat beside her. "We slept fine." She giggled.

Sarah laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced his throne room, raging inside and out. How dare she, what the hell was she thinking. He looked at the crumpled note in his hand and roared again. "Who does she think she is?" his voice echoed in the empty chamber. He began to wonder where she could go; the first place he thought of was Hoggle's. He paced and fumed until the fury would hold no more. He vanished from the throne room prepared to take the Dwarf's hut by storm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus watched over the sleeping beast. He didn't like for Ludo to be alone, not like this. The King had made sure the beast was not in pain. But he twitched and writhed in his dreams, and Didymus pitied the poor beast. He dusted off his tunic and prepared to go to his bridge, where he would stand guard until evening and then he'd return here to watch over his sleeping comrade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth appeared at the hut, kicked the door down with one thrust of his leg. He entered the humble dwelling and roared. "Hogs Brains get your ass out here now?" He heard the movement on the other side of a door that lead to what had to be Hoggle's bedroom. "I said get out here!" He roared again, his face red with fury.

Hoggle, pulling his trousers on and placing the suspenders up over his naked shoulders came out of the dark room with a sheepish expression on his old wrinkled and weathered face. "Give a man a moment." He muttered as he appeared.

"Where is she?" The King demanded. "I know she's here."

"No… there's no…one….here." Hoggle danced in front of the door blocking the King's path and vision. "I'm all alone…" He looked and acted as guilty as sin.

"I don't believe you!" the King roared. "I know she's here." He shoved the dwarf aside and pounded a fist on the wall. "Get out here you trollop!" The wall shook with the force of the King's rapping.

There was the sound of movement, a moment later; draped in a bit of what must have been a handkerchief the Fairy exited the bedroom of the dwarf. She looked very guilty and refused to raise her face to look at the King. She stood before the King preparing to meet her fate.

Jareth frowned, "Not her, where's Sarah?" He looked past the Fairy to the interior of the room that now appeared to be unoccupied.

Both Hoggle and the little Fairy looked at Jareth, "Where's Sarah?" Hoggle repeated, "How should I know? As far as I know she's where ever you stashed her."

"She didn't come to you?" Jareth asked not quite so sure of himself now. His mask of bravado and anger slipping.

"No!" Hoggle shouted. "She didn't come to me."

Jareth's anger slipped away and his deepest fears were expressed on his handsome face. "Where… could she go… I was .. so sure…she'd come to you…" He fretted and rubbed his forehead as if it ached.

Hoggle glared at the King. "So, Sarah didn't take the news of being quarantined so well eh?"

Leaning on a wall Jareth moaned. "Where could she have gone?" He drew a crystal from the air, but it remained empty. "Sarah." He moaned shaking the crystal as if to force it to show him his hearts desire.

Both Hoggle and the little Fairy took pity on the King. Hoggle led him to a chair and the little Fairy patted his hand. They gazed at each other, and worried.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was washing up after the breakfast Porter had prepared, Agnes was speaking to her. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, Sarah."

"Thanks but I'm not sure that's a good idea… if the King finds you've helped me…" She turned to the Innkeeper. "There'll be hell to pay."

"I don't think so." Agnes patted her arm. "See the way I see it is that something bigger than the King is at work here… something, or someone," she looked thoughtful, "Wants you here." She pointed to the floor beneath her. "I mean here.. in the inn."

Sarah nodded, "I agree." She dried her hands in the towel and looked about. "Something wants me here. What do you know about this place?"

Linking arms, Agnes began to tell Sarah the story of the Inn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth went to the garden, he saw the odd old tutor waiting. He moved toward him reluctantly. The old man watched his approach and waited. "Have you seen Sarah? The King asked dolefully.

The old man shook his head, and his hat shook his.

Jareth crumpled to his knees. "Where is she?" he wept his heart breaking yet again because of the mortal girl.

The hat craned down and looked at the odd man whose eyes warned him to keep silent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had listened to Agnes' tale. "So the Swan is named for King Gliderstich's wife?"

Agnes nodded, "That's how I understand it."

Sarah turned to Gus, "How many Fae Kings were there?"

Gus put the ledger he was working on down on the table. "Let me see, Gilderstich and Titus… you know about Jareth… then there was Corm, and before him there was an Aldon… Five.." He nodded to himself having counted on his fingers. "That's it Five." Agnes marveled at him, causing him to blush slightly.

Sarah questioned; "And before the Fae Kings?"

"The old Goblin Age," Gus said proudly. "There was a line of three Goblin Kings who were actually Goblins."

Sarah stood up, "Gus, are the Goblins native to Labyrinthia?"

Gus shook his head, "We came from the world of man, in the days before the magic left." The little goblin man went back to his ledger. "Most of the creatures here came from the world of man, we were… rejected. We Goblins retained the ability to pass between the realms, and we still visit your world."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth came to the bog, and saw his mentor pacing. "Has she been here?" He asked quietly.

Sir Didymus saw the pain and worry on the King's face. "No." He said sadly. "Is she missing?"

Jareth nodded.

"Why would she leave?" The little Knight questioned.

Jareth hung his head in shame. "I blamed her for what's happening here… and I threatened to place her under quarantine." He crossed his arms and paced.

The little knight frowned. "That was not very chivalrous!"

"I know." Jareth muttered through the fingers of his glove.

Turning his face to the bog the King's Knight sniffed. "I don't blame her."

The King faced the bog as well. "Neither do I." Turning he walked down the path and headed toward the hedge maze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the road, and the forest in one direction, and the junk yard in the other. Agnes had warned Sarah of the bawdy goings on there, and to stay clear of it. But the forest, that was another matter, thought Sarah. Something in the forest was calling to her, begging her to come. She walked though the gate, feeling the pull of something important.

Gus stood in the door of the inn, a faint smile played on his lips. "She's answering a call." He called over his shoulder to Agnes.

Coming to stand behind her Goblin lover, the woman nodded. "What will be, will be."

"Aye," Gus said placing a hand in that of the Innkeeper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood before the guards of the Ruse. "Has she been here?" he sighed.

All four shook their heads, silently. All pitied the despondent desolate man who was grief-stricken at the loss of his Sarah for a second time. They had all seen him wander like this only once before, when the girl had so abruptly departed the kingdom that night ten years ago.

Jareth looked at the one set of guards, "Open." He commanded, and stepped though. The trap door opened and he descended into the shaft of helping hands. "Has she been here?" he asked knowing the answer.

"No, sire….up or down?"

Jareth looked crushed. "Down." He muttered. A moment later he sat on the floor of the very oubliette he'd trapped Sarah in ten years ago. He buried his face in his hands and wept. "Sarah where are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Lady of the Labyrinth**

The road called, and she followed, more and more feeling she was not in control. When the road broke off into paths she felt drawn to a path she knew she'd not traveled before. The trees thickened, and the foliage now almost blocked out all the light from the sun. She moved deeper and deeper and heard something, something like breathing.

"Hello?" She called out, "Is someone here?"

"I am everywhere." A voice answered.

Sarah heard but also felt the voice. "Are you the labyrinth?" she asked softly.

"Some call me that." The voice had the sound of mirth and a soft chuckle. It was feminine, no doubt about it.

"I'm Sarah." She said with a smile.

"I know." The voice replied.

Sarah had no fear, not of this. There was something in the voice that didn't evoke fear. It was rich and warm and serene and enduring, it was…motherly. "You wanted me to come to you?" Seeing a shaft of golden sunlight, Sarah headed toward it instinctually.

"I did indeed," the voice filled everything in its path. When the girl stood in the shaft of light she was joined by a physical or what seemed a physical manifestation. Before her stood a woman, so regal and courtly that her beauty almost hurt to view, it spoke in the same rich voice Sarah had been hearing. "You may address me as Labyrinthia."

Sarah, stunned to silence looked at the woman for a moment before she could find her tongue. "You're a woman."

"Of course," the other nodded. "What did you expect, a male?" the other chuckled softly enjoying the confusion on the mortal girl's face.

Sarah blushed, "Actually, yes… I'm afraid I did."

The graceful creature extended an elegant hand, "Come my child, walk with me… Know me as no other can or will." Sarah placed her hand on that of the creature that was the heart and soul of the Labyrinth. "You have many questions, and perhaps we can begin our time with the answers you seek."

Sarah looked shyly up, "How old are you?" she asked swiftly, fearful of sounding stupid in her first query.

"Old," Said the woman with a broad smile. "Come now, Sarah, ask what your heart cries out."

"What's going on here and why is the King blaming me." Sarah asked.

"Ah," The woman sighed, "the answer lies within your own heart, Sarah Williams."

Sarah frowned, "You just love playing mind games don't you?" she muttered. "Alright, let me ask this. What do you want with me?" Sarah stopped walking, dropping her hand from the creature.

Eyes full of mirth, the woman laughed, "That's better." She clasped her elegant hands in front of her. "I want you to be my physical presence."

"Come again." Sarah backed up a step.

"Not since the good Queen of King Gilderstich has there been one who touched me so deeply. You, a mortal, of the realm of man… and yet you have what no Fae here, now or even before have had. You have a heart that believes." Labyrinthia spoke in eloquent words and feelings.

Sarah blinked, "Gliderstich's Queen?"

"Long ago, before the dawn of the Goblin age I was." She looked about at the tress they parted their branches and showed the past like a movie screen. "I was young and alive, but except for the native life forms, I was alone." Her voice saddened. "Tis not good to be alone."

Sarah saw the young Labyrinthia, her mazes already forming but no buildings and no castle. "You were beautiful…." Sarah breathed softly. "Like a garden of Eden."

"Thank you." The woman said proudly. She continues. "My boarders were open, and I welcomed many who sought refuge from worlds and realms that rejected them. Creatures from all walks of life came to live within my embrace. Then the Goblins came, war like and thinking themselves fierce they built homes, and the first vestiges' of the castle."

Sarah marveled at the wonder playing out before her. She was seeing the living history of the Labyrinth. "It doesn't look like that now." She said looking at the foundations of a castle of long ago.

The manifestation whispered, "Watch, daughter, and learn."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat in the oubliette for a long time after he'd wept. He was certain he didn't want anyone to see him so weak. Ten years and the small space still held the scent of the girl in its very walls. He sat with his back against the wall, just breathing her in. He recalled his reaction to her being in the oubliette. '_**She shouldn't have gotten as far as the oubliette**_.' He had said to his goblins in disbelief, he'd have thought she'd have given up…like so many others had. One had suggested she'd never give up…who was that…Nigel; Griswald...no it was Gus. Gus had said she'd never give up. He had read the mortal better than the King had, and it still irked him. He had sent Hoggle to trick her, take her back to the start… She'd gotten farther than any other… "_**Too old to turn and too young to keep**_," He muttered thinking of that fateful night. He had spent far more time watching her than he had ever on any other runner. Closing his eyes he could see her still. Long dark tresses and oh so innocent eyes that drove him insane with a forbidden passion and unbridled lust, she was a beauty.

Jareth, collected and calmed, stood up and brushed the dust of ten years off his garments. He moved toward the door and the tunnels. Walking did him good, he told himself. The first face on the wall opened its mouth, but seeing the King closed it again. No false alarms would sound, not for him. Or so he thought.

"Go back!" a face warned.

Jareth raised a brow, "Are you daring to address me?" He mused.

"Soon it will be too late!" the face warned.

"Too late?" He scoffed, "Too late for what or who?" He walked on but heard as he passed.

"Oh go ahead, don't heed me, just don't come crying to me when you're facing a fate that you brought on yourself."

Jareth snicker but walked on. Something lying on the floor caught his attention. A rag doll body and a blue cloak had been left there where he'd discarded them. He bent down and retrieved the body, dangling it in the air, "Tra la la la…" He snickered as he waved the dangling dolly. It fell from his fingers as it had ten years before. Turning he looked at the place he'd leaned over the girl. "_**Too old to turn and too young to keep**_," He said again.

How was it that her scent clung to the air? Closing his eyes he could almost visualize her, that sweet pouty little mouth. A mouth he'd wanted to punish with kisses, hot passionate kissed the likes of which she'd never dreamed of. He'd felt heat pour out of and off of her that moment. She was young, but perhaps not too young after all. It was all he could do not to take her into his arms and crush her to him. Defiant little witch would pick that moment to call the Labyrinth a piece of cake! Piece of cake indeed! He wanted to throttle her; ripe her clothes off and have his wicked way with her. Jareth shook himself, where the hell was all this coming from? Had he really harbored such feelings of decadent passion back then?

He turned only to find the clock hanging in the air with the hands going backward. "I didn't call for you." He said taken aback. He watched and heard his voice say to her "_**Let's up the stakes a little bit then.**_" He touched his lips, he was sure he had not said them, but they hung in the air. "Uh-oh." He said aloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah watched as Gilderstich romanced his queen. They were so beautiful together. "Why a black swan?" She asked the mentor.

"His crest," She pointed to the coat of arms on the shield of the King. Looking closer, Sarah saw the black swan on the shield and nodded. "He was a magnificent man, in his own way…. But not nearly as talented as the King today." Her voice softened as she spoke of Jareth.

"You…love him… don't you?" Sarah asked feeling as if she were asking something impertinent and found she was slightly embarrassed by it.

The manifestation smiled softly. "Of course, don't you?"

"When he's not being an overbearing bore…" Sarah crossed her arms and then seeing she was mimicking the man groaned.

The spirit of the Labyrinth comforted the girl. "He's a man… and a Fae at that, both are challenging at best, boorish at worst."

Nodding the girl muttered, "Right on both accounts."

The manifestation placed long elegant fingers under Sarah's chin, raised and whispered. "You match him step for step, word for word, and cruelty for cruelty." Sarah blushed. "That is why you are perfect for him and for my uses."

"Your uses?" Sarah questioned. "And what would they be?"

"To bring back to life my nation, my body as it were," The answer was like quicksilver. "Already the inhabitants respond to the combined magic and pheromones."

Thinking of the cavorting of the inhabitants Sarah raised a hand, "Combined magic?"

"Yours and mine."

Sarah protested. "I'm not magic."

"Of course you are," laughed the spirit, "All that live have some magic…Are you not created in the image of your God?"

Sarah heard the words and blinked, "But that's not…." She paused. "I take it back that is magic…."

The creature held out her hands, palms up, "Join with me, and we will join with the King and King and Kingdom will once more be one… and life will again flourish."

Hesitating Sarah looked with longing at the up held hands. "Problem… According to Fae Law… the King and I can not be wed."

The eyes of the manifestation held mirth, "Fae law?" she scoffed. "What care I for Fae law?"

"Your King is a Fae…" Sarah reminded her.

"True, but he is also an outcast are most who live within my realm." She spread her arms and her gone became living scenes of different places in the Labyrinth with its countless multitudes of races living and being part of the whole. "I was long before they were a twinkle in the stars. I was long before they began to weave the fabric I wore as my gown… I am the Labyrinth, and I am my own law." She held her hands out to Sarah. "We will be our own law Sarah Williams, daughter of the Labyrinth… Not even the High King of the Fae can tell _**me**_ what to do."

Clasping hands with the manifestation, Sarah felt the surge of energy and life. "Okay, but if the High King comes after me, I expect you to be on my side."

"We will be, and none will sever us." The Labyrinth spirits shimmered.

"Why me?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Because of what no one knew," The creature said with a smile.

"What no one knew?" Sarah repeated looking away for a moment, then realized to what the heart and soul of the Kingdom was referring to. "But that's just in a story!"

"Was it?" challenged the wondrous being, "Was it?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had left the tunnels; Sarah still plagued his every thought. He recalled how valiant he found her, how worthy. Following the path he stood on the same spot where Sarah had paused to look for berries to feed her friends. Weary to near tears, exhausted and hungry she had forgotten the rule of not eating in the Underground. He had taken advantage of her fatigued state. He had forced Hoggle to give her that tainted peach. Looking at the path he found where she had received the orbs sent to her on the wind.

In his mind he could hear the wind carry the music of the Fae Court. He knelt on the spot and paid a silent homage to his beautiful Sarah; his enemy, his worthy adversary and foe. Her scent clung here, he found. Just as it did in other places she'd spent time. But here it was mixed with his scent, his needs, and his hopes…his dreams. Jareth looked up, his heart aching for her. Just as it had when he'd taken her wordlessly into his arms and danced with her. He had sung to her, holding her in loving arms… loving arms?

Jareth cried out, and vanished from the forest, appearing moments later in what remained of the crystal and ivory ballroom. It was a shambles, she had destroyed it. He wanted to build his fury, his anger and to block his heart. He stood among the shattered remains and was about to leave when a movement in the mirrors halted him. The reflection of a night long ago, a girl passing with hands clasped before her. Innocent and unknowing, thrust into a web of decadent pleasures and adult appetites she wandered. Passing worldly beauties that scowled at her, and scoffed at her. She didn't pay heed to the taunts for she was looking for someone.

Jareth moved closer to the mirror, those damned innocent eyes of hers. She had been too young, hardly on the brink of womanhood. Too old to be turned, too young to be kept… but that's exactly what he'd done. He'd kept her. He watched as the image was joined by his image. Their eyes, their souls and their bodies, all joined in the mirror. Jareth watched his self of ten years ago with the then child Sarah. The image shattered just as the crystal room had shattered, and he saw himself fade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah exited the forest, as the sun began to set. She smiled at the Innkeeper and her goblin husband. "Let there be music for tonight I dance." She announced.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Seek and ye shall find**

Sarah was alive, and living within a wonderful haze of color, fragrance and sensation. She was not sure nor did she really care where she ended and the Labyrinth picked up. Everything was different now. She was one with the land. She was the land. She could hear everything, feel everything and smell everything and it was wonderful. She knew where Jareth was, and what he was feeling. But he was on a journey that he had to complete. Labyrinthia had insisted that the King had his own quest, and would be fine.

Her new heightened awareness didn't just end at the boarders of the Labyrinth. She sensed some disturbance centering on Toby. What the disturbance was she could not be sure, but she knew in her very soul that the boy was upset about something. Sitting before her vanity she touched the mirror and whispered, "Show me Toby." She knew the Labyrinth would, for Toby, like Sarah herself was also part of the whole of the Labyrinth. As the mirror began to change she mused to herself it was rather like the mirror concept of Snow White, something she'd never quite gotten until now. But it seemed only logical to her that all mirrors were somehow connected. It didn't matter what world, or dimension they were in, they were connected.

Toby was sitting in his room, frowning. Sarah could hear the commotion on his side of the mirror. There was some kind of heated argument going on in the hall outside the boy's room. Sarah recognized the voices, one was Karen the other was her Father. Sarah was use to the occasional disagreement between them, but this seemed a good deal more.

"Toby," She said his name quietly, and saw the boy come alert, he looked into his hands into something he was holding. Sarah frowned; the boy was holding a crystal. "Toby, look to the mirror.

The boy turned his head, and seeing his sister in the mirror whispered; "Now that's cool." He left the bed, and looking around to be sure he was alone, moved toward the mirror; "Hey, sis."

Sarah, although happy to see her sibling, frowned. "What's that?" she pointed to his hands.

His eyes shifted, and he looked like he was trying to think of an excuse for something he'd done wrong. "It's …. It's… it's a present." He stammered as he clenched his jaw.

"Did you use that thing?" She asked but already knew the answer, "Never mind." She held a hand up, "I don't have time now to correct you that will have to wait. Right now, I want you tell me what's going on."

"All hell is breaking loose, that's what's going on." He leaned on the chest of drawers his mirror topped. "Dad can't reach Jareth and he's pitching a fit. And I can't raise him on this blasted crystal… I wanted to warn him to contact dad and set him at ease."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Toby, listen to me, Jareth's not going to be able to contact daddy for a bit, he's on a quest."

"Fine time for him to go Questing," The boy muttered sarcastically. He winced when he heard the parent's harsh words to each other. "I'm stuck listening to this."

"Toby, if you do hear from Jareth, don't tell him I've contacted you." She warned.

The boy looked guilty, "Sarah, aren't you with Jareth?"

She shook her head, "Not right now, but don't worry… everything is going to be fine."

The boy shook his head, "I didn't wish you away to have you up and walk out on the King." He sounded remarkably like the king.

Sarah smiled, "Trust me Toby."

He crossed his arms, "I don't have a choice, do I?" He winced as the voice got louder again. "I'm half tempted to wish myself away."

"Don't be rash." Warned his sister, "Now pay attention, this is important, I need you to do something for me." She made her request and then told the mirror to end the image. Closing her eyes she touched the living soul of the Labyrinth. "Everything is set from my end, are you sure the King will be there?"

'Trust me; his journey will bring him here.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood for a time staring at the now silent mirror. He looked about the room, the room he'd created to trap the girl. "I'm the one who was trapped." He said collapsing on a stair and sitting. "I'm the one who remains trapped." He sat still trying to clear his mind. Things about him seemed to fade in and out. Looking up, he was no longer in the Crystal room, now he was sitting and watching the final moments Sarah had spent in the Labyrinth. The ghostly images played before him, and he watched as she rejected his offer of dreams and more.

"Too old to turn and too young to keep… She just didn't understand…" He moaned, placing his face in his hands. "She didn't understand what it was I offered."

'Come to us.' A voice whispered on the eerie winds of the night.

Jareth looked up; he had heard that voice before. It was the one that had led him to the park where the girl played. He stood up, the ghostly images dissolved and he was alone in the room of stairs. It was no longer broken apart; it was as it had been when it had been designed.

'Come to me.' The voice teased gently.

The Goblin King closed his eyes, "Where are you?"

'Come to me.' The voice said enticingly.

For the first time since he'd been King, Jareth stumbled on the stairs. He could barely catch his breath as he raced down and over and up and finally out of the maze of stairs. He closed his eyes, shutting out all distractions. Then saw where he was being called to, smiling he raised his wrist. He expected to be transported in the blink of an eye. When that didn't happen he frowned. He tried to transform to owl, and was kept from making the transformation. Jareth stomped a foot. "How can I come to you?"

There was laughter.

Jareth moved swiftly, he headed toward the lower level of the castle and the stables.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes looked at the patrons who were crowding into the inn. Goblins, dwarfs, Fairies, even a worm and his missus, entered the old establishment. She greeted them all as if they were old friends. The presence of the King's gardener and the guard from the Bog told her all was as it should be. She looked at Gus who was seating people. Something important was about to take place, and she felt delighted and thankful to be a part of it.

Gus smiled at her, "Nigel says it's a good house." He commented to her. "Is she ready?"

"She will be soon…" Agnes nodded, and looked down the road. "I thought he'd be here by now."

Gus snickered. "I imagine he'll show up when the Labyrinth wants him to…"

Sitting down, she hugged her Goblin Husband. "You've know all along this was going to happen, didn't you?"

He nodded and accepted the hugs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stood in the backstage area, thinking what a far cry this was from her dream. The room was not dingy, nor was the air stale. The room was filled with life-giving electricity. And the crowed, although like her dream included the many races who inhabited the land, were neither leering nor boisterous. They were excited and anticipating something important, and were almost reverently quiet.

She looked down again at the garment fashioned from the fabric of magic that was the Labyrinth. It was not the green satin and gold hideous thing of her nightmares. It was green but resembled leaves and ivy vines. Sarah felt like a bit of a nymph, and knew this night would be like no other. Tonight her dance would ignite more than just the passions of the Labyrinth and its King. Tonight every living thing in the realm would rejuvenate.

She watched as Hoggle and Sir Didymus were seated near the front, she knew Ludo would not be present. The Labyrinth had assured her that the beast was safe. She stretched and limbered up. "I'm ready any time you are." She said aloud, but knew that she didn't really have to. The Labyrinth could read her mind if it needed to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had not ridden in a while, and was surprised to find his favorite steed not only looking fit, but saddled. "Who ordered this?" he demanded of the groomsmen.

The stable boy looked at him oddly. "Didn't you?"

Taking the reins sharply from the lad, the King swung up into the saddle with ease. "No." He kicked the stallion slightly and it moved beneath his legs. Out of the Castle grounds the King rode on his handsome steed. Heading toward the rode that would take him past what had once been a junkyard. He didn't bother to stop, but urged his steed onward. He was being called to the building that had been left to go to ruin at the edge of the forest. He was headed to The Black Swan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gus looked at Agnes. "Time," He said walking toward the minstrel gallery. He nodded ant the four goblins holding goblin instruments began to play the mournful first notes of the tune that was stuck in their heads.

All eyes in the room went to the stage. A soft light shone on it making it look like a shaft of light. The curtain parted backstage, and a vision of beauty smoothly moved from the darkness to the shaft of light. She was covered in ivy vines and leaves, and moved like the most graceful Fae being that had ever been created. Her arms moved in the arm in serpentine splendor. Her ribcage undulated and her legs moved her across the stage with ease.

Hoggle looked up; the creature in the shaft of light reminded him of someone… but who?

Sir Didymus watched his mouth agape.

On and on the goblin musicians played their haunting and sensual music. Each note seemed to vibrate in the hearts and souls of the patrons watching the green nymph dance across the stage. The song shifted slightly no longer was it just a sad melody. Now it seemed to be one with the dancer. She moved in time to the richness of the melody.

Jareth stood in the door of the inn, mesmerized. He walked forward, not hearing the music. Not seeing the crowd. He saw only her. The girl… now clad in a viney web of ivy and vines and leaves. She was as she had always been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He stood at the foot of the stage watching her. "Sarah." He whispered, "My Sarah."

She left the stage, returned to the darkness of the backstage area.

The King leapt on stage and followed her. He arrived back stage, finding it was empty panicked him. He called out to her. "Sarah!"

'Come to us.' The voice commanded, 'Come to us.'

He drew a crystal from the air, "Where are you?"

"Come to us." Sarah's face said within the crystal.

Jareth nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agnes watched as the patrons left, they all had peaceful expressions on their faces. She looked out at the night sky, "Look" she grabbed Gus by the arm and pointed to the myriad of dancing glowing colored orbs in the night. "Will-o-Wisps."

Gus smiled, "The land is coming back to life!"

Hoggle was standing on the road watching the orbs dance with wonder on his face. He'd heard of the phenomenon of the Will-o-Whips, but never in his long life had he seen them. From the old stories he knew they had been present when Gilderstich had taken the Black Swan as his bride and his Queen. Since the reign of Titus not one had been spotted in the land. Their presences were always considered a blessing.

The little Fairy landed on the shoulder of the gnomish man. She too gazed at the wonder dancing in the night sky.

Sir Didymus pointed toward the castle. "The Seelie Court!" He cried out. "They come."

Agnes frowned. "Now what do they want?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth returned to the castle on his steed, both were covered in a fine sheen of sweat as the rider leapt off and ran up the stairs toward the throne room.

"Hold!" a voice barked out the order.

Jareth turned to see the face of the High King and his advisors. "Oh Bother." He muttered. "Sire," He addressed the High King politely but rushed. "I really don't have time to entertain you just now."

Provoked the High King leaned on his staff. "Perhaps you should make the time…or have you forgotten to whom you speak?"

Jareth moved toward the being all Fae called Father, be they related or not. "Father, forgive me, but this is pressing." His breathing was irregular and he was most frantic to find Sarah.

"So is this, boy." Oberon's words were spoken in an angry huff. "It has come to our attention that you've once more brought the mortal girl to your Kingdom."

Jareth had hoped by keeping the girl out of sight and out of the castle he could go undetected. "Well…. About that…"

"Don't!" Commanded the High King, "Don't lie, don't make excuses, and don't pretend ignorance! I will not tolerate it, not even from you." Waving his arm a throne appeared and he took his seat. "Or have you forgotten that you are King here only at my pleasure."

"There you are wrong," A voice, feminine and most serene rang out from every stone in the room. "He is King at _**OUR**_ pleasure, not yours."

Oberon closed his eyes, felt the power surging in the castle and addressed the entity. "Who are you?"

"I am Labyrinthia… I am… the Labyrinth."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. I am she who is, was and will be**

The voice was everywhere. "How dare you come to us unannounced? How dare you threaten our King?"

Oberon rose from his throne. "Creature, be stilled." He felt confidant that he still held the upper hand.

"Be stilled yourself, little man." She said as the floor beneath him rumbled. "Who are you to think you can command me? I was long before you, I have seen the dawn to man, and the age of magic take refuge from the world that was created. I am the refuge of the unwanted."

"I am Oberon!" He bellowed, "I am King of the Fae!"

"You are not our king…" The voice taunted. "We don't obey you."

Oberon looked at Jareth. "Calm that beast."

Jareth leaned toward the older Fae, "I don't think calling her a beast is very…smart…just now."

The High King was taken aback by the boy's words, "She?"

"Yes, Father….The Labyrinth… the land…it's a she…." Jareth looked at the castle that was the heart of his kingdom. "Lady, forgive my Father…he knows you not."

"Indeed." She sighed. The walls seemed to vibrate with her voice and emotions. "What is it you want here, Fae King?"

Oberon sat down, pulled on his beard, having to negotiate with the Labyrinth was not something he'd considered. "This, our son, your King, has disobeyed our law, and we come to confiscate that which is forbidden him. We come to take away the contraband woman." He smiled thinking he'd worded it well.

"Impossible." The voice said sounding bored.

Oberon frowned. "Not at all," He stated. "The girl called Sarah Williams is forbidden to reside in Fae Realms."

"But she does not reside in a Fae Realm…she resides in Labyrinthia and Labyrinthia in her." The stones began to shake and form a new dais, upon the dais a double throne and seated in one side of the throne was Sarah.

"I understand you wish to see me, Fae King." Sarah said in the calmest voice in the room.

Jareth looked at her and smiled. "Sarah." The girl smiled back at him. Jareth moved toward the throne.

"Halt." Oberon commanded and the boy paused. "By what right do you sit upon a throne?" He challenged the girl.

"By the right of being a Daughter of the Labyrinth," Sarah replied. "By what right do you claim Sovereignty over this kingdom?"

"I am…" He began narrowing his eyes on the girl, giving her his most fierce gaze.

"Oberon King of the Fae," She finished for him, "Yes, we are aware of whom you are, but my question is what your right is?"

The High King rose from his throne, "I am Lord of all the Fae Kingdoms."

Sarah nodded, and then smiled. "This is not a Fae Kingdom." She announced. "We have a Fae King, that is true, but we are not a Fae Kingdom."

"Really," amusement peeked in the older man's eyes. "Then would you mind telling me just what you are?"

Sarah stood up, looking more impressive in her simple gown then any of the Fae in their magical robes. "We have been here since the world began." She spoke in the blended voice of both herself and Labyrinthia. "We are the cradle of life. We are our own nation, and we do not acknowledge you as our master. We have no master, though we do have a mate." Her hand moved toward Jareth.

"Nonsense," Oberon huffed. "You are but a conquered creature."

"Am I?" taunted the being residing within Sarah.

Oberon raised his hand and expected the girl to be expelled. He frowned when nothing happened.

"Your magic is of no use here." Sarah said. "That which was Sarah Williams, is now the manifestation of our presence in the Kingdom, she is Lady of the Labyrinth, or simply put…Queen."

Oberon raised his hand and tried a fire ball, but nothing happened.

"Your magic is nullified if you try to harm our Lady." The stones rumbled.

Sarah took her seat and looked down at the High King. "We are willing to offer you a compromise."

The other Fae in the room had tired to vanish and found themselves, like Oberon, unable to use their magic. "Find out what the creature wants." They urged.

The High King looked at his advisors who only hours before had demanded the removal of the mortal girl. He turned his attentions to the girl. "Speak."

"We have for generations maintained a Fae presence in our Kingdom. A Fae King and we do enjoy that presence. This King most of all understands and love us. Our devotion to him is returned ten fold. We will retain a Fae alliance as long as Jareth is King…"

"We have no problem with him being your king…"

"Sarah will be his Queen."

"no."Oberon looked sad. "It is against our laws…"

"Understand me, Oberon, King of all Fae…. It is not your laws that rule here! It is ours. Sarah Williams," The stones of the castle rumbled. "Is our embodiment, She is our living manifestation. She is Queen… and if you want to have an alliance understand this. She is not the consort, Jareth is!"

Sarah looked at Jareth, her eyes filled with worry.

Jareth smiled, "Suits me." He crossed his arms.

Oberon fumed. "It does not suit us!" He called out to the castle. "You can not seriously think I'll allow that mortal girl…"

"I don't care what you think you can or can not allow." The castle roared back. "You will agree to my terms or you will find life without your powers taxing indeed."

"I think she means it," Warned Jareth with a smirk.

Sarah cleared her throat, "High King, listen to me. Jareth is loved, and treasured here. He has been and will always be a good Goblin King…. He takes his position very seriously. And to my knowledge I'm the only one he's ever offered dreams to."

"Why should I agree to this?" Raged the Fae ruler, "Why you?"

Sarah rose from the throne, walked down and faced Jareth with a gentle loving expression on her face; "Because of what no one knew." Her voice filled with more lightness than had ever been present.

Jareth took her hands into his own.

Oberon frowned, "What no one knew?"

Jareth nodded. "The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl."

"Love? You mean this is not some infatuation?" Oberon leaned back and gave the matter consideration. "Love…"

"Everything I did… I did for you…." Jareth said in a trancelike state. "You asked that the baby be taken….I took him..or rather my goblins took him….For you, I reordered time… everything I did…"

Sarah placed her hand, her cooling hand to his fevered cheek. "and I never did say thank you."

"I married her." Jareth announced. "I reordered time and married her in the mortal realm."

Oberon closed his eyes. "Was it consummated?"

"Most definitely," Jareth said proudly.

The High King leaned on his staff and sighed. "Labyrinth! Hear me; I will not stand in the way of this union."

"Then we are in alliance, and your magic is once more yours." The voice rumbled again.

Jareth looked over at the High King, waiting for his anger to be voiced. No one disobeyed the elder without facing some kind of chastisement.

The High King sent the advisors back to his palace in his own Kingdom. "I will not stand in the way… but I will not acknowledge it either." He looked at Jareth. "You will be as an exile yourself."

"I have always so been." Jareth stated with bitterness. "Most of your court sees me as an outsider at best anyway."

"You will not be welcome at festival, nor at coronations," Warned the High King. "Her very presences will bring you shame and shunning."

Jareth took Sarah's hand in his; he kissed it before the observance of the High King. "I will be content to live here in the Kingdom of the Unwanted, with my Queen… and what ever children she blesses me with. It is as it was meant to be."

"I leave you then," Oberon said curtly. "May your life be all that you hope it to be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked at the side of the Goblin King on the parapet. They looked out at the Kingdom surging with renewed life. Songs of happiness being sung in the city below and out in the countryside. She looked at him, "Though dangers untold…" she whispered.

He smiled softly. "And hardships unnumbered…"

"I have fought my way here." She placed a hand on the stones of the parapet, "To the castle beyond the goblin city."

Mismatched eyes, like storms at sea, gazed at her with tenderness and devotion. "For my will is as strong as yours."

"And my kingdom as great," She finished, pulling him into a long lingering sweet kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle looked at the kingdom, coming to life, night blooming flowers bursting into bloom from several centuries of dormancy. He watched the little Fairies dance joyfully. He looked at what had only hours ago been a dead pond and pool of water, now brimming with life. He shrugged, guessing he could find another place to relieve himself.

The little Fairy flitted on shiny wings toward him, and gently she kissed his great bulbous nose. "Ok, Pax." He said with a guilty smirk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus looked at the sleeping beast, more at peace now and no longer tortured. "Sleep well my brother, for I will keep watch." He moved out of the cave, to observe the joyous night in the Kingdom. "Long live our King…and his Queen." He removed his plumbed hat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The odd old man sat in the garden, humming absentmindedly a tune. His hat was humming the same merry little tune as they watched the crystal moon rise over the wondrous land called Labyrinthia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Author's note**_

_**I won't say Fin**_

_**Or **_

_**Even the end.**_

_**For it is but a beginning.**_


End file.
